Paso el tiempo
by nuriagomez
Summary: Después de tres largos años una nueva aventura comienza, Inuyasha que paso ese tres años pensando en Kagome sin saber que ya lo olvido pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan que pasara ahora...¡todos volverán a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla! pero algunas cosas cambiaran DESCUBRANLO, advertencia lemon
1. Paso el tiempo

Ya han pasado tres años desde que todo termino, desde que el nunca mas la volvio a ver sentia un hueco inmenso en su corazon todos los dias desde que se fue, por otro lado un monje y una exterminadora formalizaron su relacion como enamorados pero el seguia igual de pervertido..., eradon el arbol sagadrado estaba...

xxxx: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ahora que quieres Shippo

Shippo: solo te queria decir que la anciana Kaede envio otra carta al pozo a ver si Kagome contestaba y regresaba

Inuyasha: no me interasa, Kagome no va a regresar y sera mejor que se quede en su tiempo

En otro tiempo, en Miami se encontraba en un camerino lujoso una chica de ojos marones, cabello negro que tenia en las puntas de su cabello de color amarillo y con un vestido un poco mas arriba de la pierna que tenia lentejuelas por todos lados que era pegado a su cuerpo en el cual se deliniaba su figura, depronto alguien toca la puerta

xxxx: Violetta ya vamos al escenario recuerda que tu eres la protagonista y cantas primero

Violetta: Francesca ya te dije uno que salgo en un rato y dos que mi nombre es Kagome

Francesca: esque sabes que me gusta llamarte por el nombre de la serie

Violetta: de acuerdo llamame asi y sabes que mejor ya vamonos

Las dos se dirigieron muy alegres al escenario, depronto el telon se abrio y un reflector ilumino a Kagome y comezo a cantar...

Kagome:

Ya no pienso volver atrás

ya no me importa lo que piensen los demás

No soy solo una niña mas

puedo ser lo que quiera y lo voy a lograr

Tengo un secreto que no pienso revelar

Puedo estar cerca y no me reconocerás

llega el momento que se acerca la verdad

Mi show esta por comenzar

Coro:

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo ooo

Soy tu superstaaaar

Ya no ya no voy a esperar voy a buscarme y ponerme mi disfraz

no soy solo una niña mas

Puedo ser lo que quiera y lo voy a lograr

Tengo un secreto que no pienso revelar

Puedo estar cerca y no me reconocerás

llega el momento que se acerca la verdad

Mi show esta por comenzar

Coro:

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstaaaar (aaaaaaa)

(-Musica-)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar (aaaaa)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar (aaaaaaa)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar (soy tu superstar)

Woooow oooo wooow

Soy tu superstar

Kagome termino de cantar y depronto aparecio mas gente de la serie...

EXPLICACION

Kagome despeues de un mes de estar triste porque no iba a regresar a Sengoku, su mama le dijo que habia una universidad que se dedicaba totalmente a la musica asiendole recordar a Kagome que le encantaba tocar el piano, tiempo despues ella entro a esa universidad que se llamba STUDIO ¡ON BEAT!... ahi conocio a Leon que actualemnte es su novio, tambien conocio a Francesca que es su mejor amiga, pero no se quedaban atras la personas malvadas hablamos de Ludmila quien siempre quizo estar con Leon pero el nunca le hiso caso... ya habian pasado dos meses y Leon le dijo a Kagome que se pusiera a cantar junto a el ya que ella para ingresar al studio canto y lo hiso fabuloso, ella no muy convencida acepto un dia en la presentacion de mitad de año en el studio ella canto junto a Leon una cancion que se llama Entre tu y yo, despues de eso ella canto con su mejor amiga Junto a ti... despues de la noche un productor de una nueva serie se le hacerco y les dijo que el hiba a producir la proxima serie juvenil llamada Violetta y queria que ellos actuaran ahi lo cual no se negaron, Kagome quedo siendo la protagonista junto a Leon, Francesa y Ludmila... y asi siguio actuando todo estos años que seguian y tambien hacian giras mundiales , pero ella no se esperaba lo que se le venia en el futuro

FIN DE LA EXPLICACION

Despues de terminar el show todos se fueron a las habitaciones del hotel donde Kagome resivio una llamada

Kagome: Halo mama que pasa

Mama: te queria decir que Sota esta muy emocionado porque en tres dias vuelves

Kagome: creo que esta mas emocionado porque le dije que hiba a cantar en su escuela para que se suba la nota todos sus maestros que eran fans de la serie

Mama: aparte de eso todos te estrañamos,... recuerda que ya han pasado ocho meses sin vernos

Kagome: asi es mama pero que te digo las giras son asi y espera porque viene la segunda temporada de la serie, bueno te dejo mama porque ya me quiero dormir estoy cansada, adios

Mama: adios hija

Termino la llamada, en la mañana Kagome se ponia a empacar sus cosas depronto ve en su maleta un collar y lo saca

Kagome: este collar no me acuerdo de donde era...-tenia forma de corazon el corazon y lo abrio y vio las fotos de ella y...-Inuyasha, ya han paso tres años no puedo creer que...Leon me hizo olvidarte...

Leon: Violetta ya vamonos que el vuelo nos va a dejar

Kagome: valal pasas mucho tiempo con Fran para llamarme por el nombre de la serie, bueno que importa- cerro su maleta- ya estoy lista vamonos...

Ya habian pasado los tres dias Kagome ya estaba en la puerta despidiendose de Leon...

Leon: entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde

Kagome: de acuerdo pero recuerdas que dia es mañana

Leon: no no me acuerdo mañana es año nuevo, navidad nose

Kagome: jajaja... que gracioso, mañana es el dia que nos conocimos

Leon: como olvidarlo recuerdas tu entrastes studio te chocastes con Ludmila y te estabas callendo hasta que yo te agarre y nos miramos fijamente, amor a primera vista

Kagome: como tu lo dices amor a primera vista, bueno mañana nos vemos estoy agotada del viaje, adios

Leon: adios te amo

Kagome: yo tambien te amo

Ella entro a la casa y su familia le habia hecho una fiesta de bienvenida se la pasaron toda la mañana conversando y contando anegdotas, hasta que llego la tarde en su habitacion ella estaba desempacando sus cosas hasta que vio la ventana y miro el templo, le dio curiosidad recordar viejos tiempos y se fue al templo, miro el pozo todo seguia igual y depronto no sabia porque pero se puso a cantar...

Kagome:

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa

sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada

pienso que no me doy cuenta

y le doy mil y una vueltas

mis dudas me cansaron

ya no esperare

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo

siendo lo que soy

y no voy a parar ni un segundo

mi destino es hoy

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo

siendo lo que soy

y no voy a parar ni un segundo

mi destino es hoy

nada puede pasar

voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo

nada puede pasar voy a soltar

todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá

Al terminar la cancion miro el poso vio que habian nuves y un cielos tan celeste, depronto miro al techo y no habia tejado eso significaba que...

Kagome: no es posible...-cerro los ojos se sovo la vista y volvio a ver-sigue aca no puedo ceer lo que voy a hacer

Ella salto al pozo, cuando salio del pozo se dio cuenta que estaba en la otra epoca...

Continuara...

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Shippo: Inuyasha ahi un mostruo en el arbol sagrado

Inuyasha: ha ya voy

Ellos se dirigieron hacia al arbol y lo primero que viero fua a ... Kagome que se puso en la punta del arbol sagrado y le lanzo una flecha al monstruo la cual lo destruyo

Inuyasha: esto es imposible

Shippo:¡KAGOME!

Ella volteo su cabeza y se quedo para lizada al ver a Inuyasha igual le sucedia a el

Kagome pensando: no puede ser lo tengo frente a mi


	2. Reencuentro

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Termino la llamada, en la mañana Kagome se ponía a empacar sus cosas de pronto ve en su maleta un collar y lo saca

Kagome: este collar no me acuerdo de donde era...-tenia forma de corazón el corazón y lo abrió y vio las fotos de ella y...-Inuyasha, ya han paso tres años no puedo creer que...Leon me hizo olvidarte...

Kagome: no es posible...-cerro los ojos se sobo la vista y volvió a ver-sigue acá no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer

Ella salto al pozo, cuando salió del pozo se dio cuenta que estaba en la otra época...

Continuara...

CAPITULO: REENCUENTRO

Ella salió del pozo, miro a los alrededores

Kagome: no puede ser- sus ojos estaban llorosos- porque no se abrió hace tres años y porque justo ahora que soy tan feliz se abre- ella se limpió las lágrimas- será mejor que regrese a mi época

Ella vio el fondo del pozo y salto pero que sucedió cuando se metió, no la envió a su tiempo seguía ahí no pasó nada, ella enojada salió del pozo y vio seguía en la época antigua

Kagome: no puede ser ahora que hago- se puso a pensar- será mejor que valla a la casa de la anciana Kaede… por donde era creo que por halla- señalando un camino- pero si alguien me ve, será mejor que llame a…-coloco sus manos a los costados de su boca en forma de bocina y grito-¡NUBE VOLADORA!

De pronto apareció en el aire una nube dorada (del anime dragón ball)

Kagome: al parecer también existías en este tiempo nube voladora, bueno vamos en esa dirección- señalando el sendero

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban

Xxxx: eres un carero Miroku pediste tres sacos de arroz

Miroku: ahí Inuyasha no molestes además recuerda que recién me acabo de casar con Sango y debo de mantenerla a ella y a mi

Inuyasha: pero igual sigo pensando que cobras mucho- en se detuvo y olio- no puede ser este aroma

Miroku: ¿qué pasa Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: nos vemos más tarde Miroku necesito hacer algo- le dio rápidamente los sacos de arroz y se fue corriendo

Miroku: ¿qué le abra pasado?

Mientras que Inuyasha corría pensaba "_hace tiempo que no huelo este aroma… no puede ser es imposible el pozo se selló… yo intente pasar pero… esto debe ser una ilusión o un sueño"_ el llego a donde estaba el pozo pero no se encontraba nadie, él se fue indignado con los ojos llorosos pero él se resistía a llorar, se dirigía hacia el árbol sagrado hasta que se encontró con la anciana Kaede y con Shippo

Kaede: Inuyasha que bueno que te encontramos

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa?

Shippo: Inuyasha ahí un monstruo en el árbol sagrado

Inuyasha: ha ya voy

En lo más alto por las nubes se encontraba…

Kagome: nube voladora parece que nos perdimos-miro al suelo y no ve nada más que nubes- nube voladora vamos un poco más abajo que no veo nada- la nube bajo, ella se paró y miro fijamente un logar- no puede ser un monstruo está cerca del árbol sagrado, pero que raro parece que tiene… un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, nube vamos rápido hacia esa dirección

La nube bajo hacia donde ella le señalo Kagome salto de la nube y callo parada en el suelo

Monstruo: una sacerdotisa sin sus flechas, será un buen bocadillo

Kagome: eso es lo que tú piensas… ¡NUBE VOLADORA MIS FLECHAS!-la nube se volteo las flechas y el arco de Kagome se cayeron y ella las agarro- ahora si estamos iguales

Monstruo: No lo creas..., halla voy

En otro lugar corriendo se encontraba Inuyasha y Shippo, ellos se dirigieron hacia al árbol y lo primero que vieron fue a... Kagome que se puso en la punta del árbol sagrado y le lanzo una flecha al monstruo la cual lo destruyo

Inuyasha: esto es imposible

Shippo:¡KAGOME!

Ella volteo su cabeza y se quedó paralizada al ver a Inuyasha igual le sucedía a el

Kagome: no puede ser…, Shippo e Inuyasha…

Ella muy sorprendida retrocedió un pie que estaba en el aire y se calló lentamente

Inuyasha y Shippo gritaron: ¡Kagome!

Kagome grito: ¡NUBE VOLADORA!- la nube voladora rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y la agarro- gracias nube voladora

De pronto Shippo salta y la abraza

Shippo: te extrañe mucho Kagome

Kagome: yo también Shippo- de pronto vio a Inuyasha- Hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome…, Shippo podrías dejarme a solas con Kagome

Shippo: no seguro le vas a hacer daño

Kagome: no te preocupes Shippo…, por favor déjanos a solas

Shippo: está bien Kagome

Él se fue, Inuyasha y Kagome se miraban fijamente hasta que ella se trepo a una rama del árbol y el la siguió

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha déjame hablar primero- ella dio un fuerte suspiro- mira no sé lo que tu sientes por mí pero quiero que sepas que ahora soy una cantante y actriz famosa en mi tiempo, también que yo rehíce mi vida con mi…con mi…con mi novio Leon- eso paralizo a Inuyasha pero ella quería dejar las cosas en claro- después de un mes de no verte me puso en una universidad de música donde me enseñaron a actuar y a cantar, ahí conocí a Leon el también canta y actúa como yo, después de ocho meses de conocer a Leon me hice su novia hasta ahorita ya llevamos dos años siendo novios…, recién ayer regrese a mi casa porque estaba de gira mundial de la serie donde Leon y yo trabajamos….- ella dejo de hablar por dos minutos- mira Inuyasha tu eres alguien muy importante en mi vida fuiste mi primer amor, pero en estos momentos yo amo…yo amo a…. yo amo a Leon

Inuyasha: Kagome…- enojado- no puedo creer que hallas cambia tanto durante tres años sabes que me alegra que seas feliz porque sabes que yo…- lleno de odio hacia ella y su novio- yo nunca te amé como crees que me pude enamorar y haberte amado…, no te cabe en la cabeza que nunca te amé…, porque no te largas no entiendes que esta no es tu época… ¡LARGATE KAGOME!

Él se fue corriendo y Kagome se quedó sorprendida porque lo que le había dicho en realidad destruyo la imagen que tenia de Inuyasha

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Sango: Kagome y porque no cantas, me encantaría verte cantar

Kagome: de acuerdo pero primero acompáñame

Ellas se fueron a la plaza de la aldea y Kagome comenzó a cantar…

Kagome:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Junto al mío!

-música-

Valió la pena  
Todo hasta aquí.

Otra escena…

Kaede: Por favor, Kagome quédate sin ti no podrán encontrar los fragmentos de la perla

Kagome: lo siento pero… no puedo, no quiero dejar mi vida atrás… quiero ser lo que soy, lo siento pero no me quedare haca


	3. De regreso

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Inuyasha: Kagome…- enojado- no puedo creer que hallas cambia tanto durante tres años sabes que me alegra que seas feliz porque sabes que yo…- lleno de odio hacia ella y su novio- yo nunca te amé como crees que me pude enamorar y haberte amado…, no te cabe en la cabeza que nunca te amé…, porque no te largas no entiendes que esta no es tu época… ¡LARGATE KAGOME!

Él se fue corriendo y Kagome se quedó sorprendida porque lo que le había dicho en realidad destruyo la imagen que tenia de Inuyasha

Continuara…

CAPITULO: DE REGRESO

Kagome: no se para que vine acá, ahora será mejor que me valla…-se bajó del árbol- pero no me quisiera ir sin hacer visto a mis demás amigos- se puso a pensar- pero si me encuentro con Inuyasha de nuevo… será mejor que me valla

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se encontraban Sango, Miroku, la anciana Kaede y Shippo

Shippo: chicos enserio Kagome volvió, créanme la deje hablando con Inuyasha…

Sango: Shippo no mientas

Kaede: además el pozo se selló y ni siquiera ella pudo regresar hace tres años

Miroku: dime Shippo crees que si quisiera regresar no lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo

Shippo: aunque sea acompáñenme a buscarla de seguro que aun sique acá

Los tres: de acuerdo

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el árbol sagrado, mientras que Kagome caminando hacia el pozo

Kagome: lo siento amigos pero no pienso regresar al pasado, no quiero ilusionarme con Inuyasha de nuevo- ella se metió al pozo pero no pasó nada- pero ahora como me regreso a mi época - pensó- será mejor que valla donde la anciana Kaede, seguro ella sabrá algo

Ella no recordaba mucho de donde estaba la plaza hasta que vio a personas tocando instrumentos musicales y a gente que la rodeaba, de pronto ella también se metió ahí

Xxxx: bueno alguien quiere retarnos a un duelo de música

Kagome: yo quiero retarte

Xxxx: de acuerdo mira lo que tienes que hacer es cantar al compás de la música

Kagome: eso es recontra fácil

Xxxx: ya veremos

Kagome pensando: "_si supiera que soy cantante profesional"_

Kagome: por cierto cual tu nombre

Xxxx: mi nombre es Diego y el tuyo

Kagome: me llamo… Violetta

Diego: qué te parece si tu comienzas cantando

Kagome: de acuerdo

Kagome:

Escucha y siente  
Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer 

Diego:

Entiende y siente  
De corazones rotos soy el rey  
Yo soy el rey  
Yo soy el rey oh

Kagome y Diego:

Escucha mi canción

Kagome:

Has lo que te dicta el corazón 

Diego:

Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar  
Esto es especial

Kagome y Diego:

Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Diego:  
Mis pies te mueve al compás  
sé que no lo puedes evitar

Kagome:

Es como si halas volar

Kagome y Diego:  
Mi estilo te va a Conquistar

Kagome:

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Sin red y voy a mil  
Contigo todo cambia

Diego:

Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Todos aplaudieron

Diego: parece que gane de nuevo

Kagome: como lo sabes

Diego: la gente me aplaude

Kagome: a los dos nos aplaude, haber publico aplausos para Diego -la gente aplaudió alegre-…aplausos para mí -la gen6te aplaudió aún más fuerte- Diego creo que ahora sabes quién gano

Diego:-se acercó a Kagome amenazándola- esto no se queda así te derrotare - la soltó y se fue

De pronto la gente pide otra canción, en otro lado muy cerca de ahí se encontraban

Persona: anciana Kaede la señorita Kagome está ahí- señalando al centro de la plaza

Shippo: ja les dije que estaba ahí

Nadie escucho lo que había dicho Shippo porque se fueron corriendo a ver a Kagome

Sango: ¡Kagome!-abrazándola

Kagome: Sango, monje Miroku, anciana Kaede que bueno verlos

Miroku: como volvió señorita Kagome si el pozo se sello

Kagome: no sé yo solo vi el pozo, entre y acá estoy

Kaede: y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo cuando no estabas acá

Kagome: me convertí en cantante y actriz, recién regrese de una gira mundial y volví a mi casa, me dio curiosidad ver el templo de nuevo, entonces vi que en el pozo se veían nubes y entre

Sango: Kagome y porque no cantas, me encantaría verte cantar

Kagome: de acuerdo pero primero acompáñenme

Ellas se fueron a la plaza de la aldea y Kagome comenzó a cantar…

Kagome:

Valió la pena todo hasta aquí  
porque al menos te conocí

Valió la pena lo que vivimos  
lo que soñamos  
lo que conseguimos

Valió la pena, pude entender  
que cada historia es una razón

Para estar juntos, para creer  
para que suene nuestra canción

hoy somos tantos, hoy somos más  
hoy más que nunca

¡Puedo volar!

Todo vuelve comenzar  
Juntos, sin mirar atrás  
Siente, sueña como yo  
Vive, tu destino es hoy

Sabes, cuál es la verdad  
¡Es el latido de tu corazón!  
¡Sabes que lo puedes escuchar!  
...¡Junto al mío!

Junto al mío!

-música-

Valió la pena  
Todo hasta aquí.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome por cierto no se encontró con Diego

Kagome: si es un poco…

Sango: poco dirás malcriado, engreído y egoísta

Kagome: si tienes razón se enojó porque le gane

Kaede: ya dejemos de hablar de Diego que les parece si vamos a mi cabaña y conversamos

Ellos se la pasaron conversando sobre Kagome, Sango de todos en realidad, Kagome les conto como fue su vida y que ya tenía novio de todo les conto… llevaron horas hablando hasta que llego las 11:30 y la anciana Kaede…

Kaede: Kagome nos alegra mucho que vinieras pero creo que llego el momento que te digamos algo…

Kagome: que cosa, no es nada malo no…

Miroku: no es tan malo.., solo que hace un año… la perla desapareció

Sango: cuando la encontramos Kikyo la tenía… pero ella la rompió

Shippo: le dijo a Inuyasha que nunca lo amo y que solo lo utilizaba

Kaede: a mi hermana la controlaron, en la batalla contra ella

Miroku: Inuyasha la mato pera que ella no nos destruyera

Sango: fue algo muy duro para Inuyasha

Shippo: pero cuando el mato la perla se destruyo

Kaede: ahora los fragmentos de la perla están por todo la región esparcidos

Miroku: y tenemos que recuperarlos, antes de que alguien los junte

Sango: intentamos buscarlos pero no pudimos

Shippo: porque tú eres la única que ves los fragmentos

Kaede: Kagome por favor necesitamos que te quedes para que los encuentren

Kagome:-se quedó congelada no sabía que decir- lo siento pero no - dio un fuerte suspiro – yo ya tengo una vida hecha, no quiero dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos y a nadie quien conozco…-ella se fue corriendo

Ella salió corriendo hacia el pozo entro y se tele transporto, cuando ya estaba en su época se fue a su habitación, se quedó dormida, apareció la mañana entonces ella en su habitación se alistaba para ir a su cita con Leon, cuando de pronto alguien se le apareció una persona

Xxxx: regresa al pasado

Kagome: no tengo tiempo para eso

Xxxx: escúchame tu recuerdas la ves que tu abuela murió y que ese día en la noche tu vistes la luna llena

Kagome: como sabes eso

Xxxx: si quieres saber quién eres y como es tu novio en realidad, regresa al pasado

Kagome: porque lo haría en el pasado fui infeliz

Xxxx: solo hazlo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Kagome: lo siento pero no lo hare

Xxxx: sé que no quieres sufrir por dejar a Leon pero date cuenta que si regresas, te diré porque tuviste que viajar al pasado desde el principio, sabrás porque naciste y porque tienes poderes

De pronto desapareció, Kagome se fue para la cita pensando en que haría… ya eran las 1:30 p.m. Leon y ella estaban disfrutando de una comida deliciosa hasta que Leon veía tensa a Kagome pero lo dejo para después,… pasaron toda la tarde paseando por la ciudad, hiendo al cine, comiendo helado hasta que llego la noche y se fueron a la playa donde cenaron hasta que Leon se acercó hacia ella

Leon: Violetta te quería preguntar algo- sacando un cofre donde tenía un anillo

Kagome: no Leon yo te quería decir que desde hace tiempo creo que nuestra relación ya no está como comenzó…, mira yo te quería decir que desde que aprecio Violetta y nuestra relación salió a la luz, comenzaron a crear Leonetta mira yo no quiero una relación así, lo siento

Leon: Violetta que estas tratando de decir

Kagome: ya ves, no entiendes que no soy Violetta me llamo Kagome; pero creo que una forma por la cual me puedes entender

Kagome:

I gotta say what's in my mind  
something about us doesn't  
some right these day life keeps  
getting in the way whenever you we try,  
somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But i've gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
i've go to move and be who i am  
i just don't belong here  
i hope you understandWe might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own away 

Leon:  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

Kagome:  
What about trust?

Leon:  
you know I never wanted to trust you

Kagome:  
and what about me?

Leon:  
What am I supposed to do?

Kagome:  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you

Leon:  
I'll miss you

Kagome:  
so  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Leon:  
Why do you have to go?

Kagome:  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Leon:  
I'm trying to understand

Kagome:  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now

Leon:  
I want you to stay

Kagome:  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

Leon:  
What about us?

Kagome:  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

Leon:  
I'm trying to understand

Kagome:  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away  
I gotta go my own away

Ella se fue, regreso a su casa, le conto a su familia lo que paso, en la mañana ella se fue al templo

Kagome: debo de regresar quiero saber quién soy, y halla lo descubriré… pero la penúltima vez no sucedió nada aunque la última si regrese creo que ya sé cómo se abre el pozo

Kagome:

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa  
sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada  
pienso que no me doy cuenta  
y le doy mil y una vueltas  
mis dudas me cansaron  
ya no esperare

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy  
y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy

nada puede pasar  
voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo  
nada puede pasar voy a soltar  
todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá

Continura…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Kagome: lo que quiero decir es que…, los ayudare a buscar los fragmentos de la perla

Otra escena

Inuyasha: porque no te regresas a tu época acá no sirves para nada

Kagome: no me interesa lo que me digas Inuyasha

Otra escena

Koga: Kagome hace tres años que no te veo- abrazándola – te extrañe mucho

Kagome: yo también te extrañe

Inuyasha: lobo sarnoso aléjate de Kagome- poniéndose en medio de Kagome y Koga


	4. Comienza la aventura

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Kaede: Kagome por favor necesitamos que te quedes para que los encuentren

Kagome:-se quedó congelada no sabía que decir- lo siento pero no - dio un fuerte suspiro – yo ya tengo una vida hecha, no quiero dejar a mi familia, a mis amigos y a nadie quien conozco…-ella se fue corriendo

Otra escena

Leon: Violetta te quería preguntar algo- sacando un cofre donde tenía un anillo

Kagome: no Leon yo te quería decir que desde hace tiempo creo que nuestra relación ya no está como comenzó…, mira yo te quería decir que desde que aprecio Violetta y nuestra relación salió a la luz, comenzaron a crear Leonetta mira yo no quiero una relación así, lo siento

Leon: Violetta que estas tratando de decir

Kagome: ya ves, no entiendes que no soy Violetta me llamo Kagome

Otra escena

Kagome: debo de regresar quiero saber quién soy, y halla lo descubriré… pero la penúltima vez no sucedió nada aunque la última si regrese creo que ya sé cómo se abre el pozo

Kagome:

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa  
sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada  
pienso que no me doy cuenta  
y le doy mil y una vueltas  
mis dudas me cansaron  
ya no esperare

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy  
y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo  
siendo lo que soy  
y no voy a parar ni un segundo  
mi destino es hoy

nada puede pasar  
voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo  
nada puede pasar voy a soltar  
todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá

Continuara…

CAPITULO: COMIENZA LA AVENTURA

Ella entro al pozo y le aparecieron recuerdos de Leon y ella, de pronto salió del pozo y ya estaba en la época antigua, de pronto se una voz que ya había escuchado le hablo

Xxxx: qué bueno que estas haca

Kagome: mira no sé quién eres, ni porque te hice caso al venir aquí… por lo menos me dirías tu nombre

Xxxx: de acuerdo mi nombre es Goku, vengo de una raza extinta la cual era la más poderosa de todo el universo

Kagome: y me podrías decir quién soy yo porque tú me dijiste que me sabias porque tenía poderes raros

Goku: eso es porque eres de la misma de la misma raza que yo, nuestra raza se oculta para el momento en que la elegida tenga su poder completo

Kagome: pero no decías que era una raza extinta

Goku: eso es lo que aparentamos ante todo el universo…, mas no te puedo decir, hasta luego Violetta

Kagome: mi nombre es Kagome- nadie respondió, ella se puso a pensar - ¿porque me habrá llamado así?- de pronto ella escucha que la llaman

Shippo: ¡Kagome! qué bueno que regresaste- abrazándola

Kagome: si Shippo ya volví – ella mira más halla venían corriendo Miroku, Kirara y Sango,…lentamente venia caminando Inuyasha

Miroku: señorita Kagome que bueno que regreso

Sango: pero Kagome dijiste que no volverías

Kagome: si pero…-recordó a Leon- lo pensé mejor

Miroku: que trata de decirnos señorita Kagome

Kagome: lo que quiero decir es que…, los ayudare a buscar los fragmentos de la perla

Inuyasha: yupi que alegría – con sarcasmo

Shippo:-golpeándolo en la cabeza- no digas eso perro tonto

Sango: Shippo tiene razón Kagome nos va a ayudar en la búsqueda de fragmentos

Miroku: dejo su época para ayudarnos no la trates así

Inuyasha: porque no te regresas a tu época acá no sirves para nada

Kagome: no me interesa lo que me digas Inuyasha – todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo – yo no vine a ayudarte a ti sino a mis amigos

Sango murmurando: excelencia, Shippo hay que dejar que hablen a solas

Miroku murmurando: Sango tiene razón capas arreglen sus cosas

Shippo gritando: ¡Inuyasha, Kagome! los vamos a dejar a solas para que hablen

Sango y Miroku agarraron a Shippo de la boca y se fueron…, mientras Kagome se sentó en el césped e Inuyasha se puso de espalda para no mirarla

Kagome: Inuyasha…- dio un suspiro – te podrías voltear

Inuyasha: no me voy a voltear hasta que me pidas disculpas

Kagome: disculpas de que…- el no respondió – de acuerdo no sé porque te lo digo pero… perdona si te trate mal o te ofendí, solo quiero que nos llevemos bien… vamos a viajar juntos tendremos que vernos las caras todos los días,… que te si volvemos a ser como antes

Inuyasha: Kagome sabes…- se comenzó a reír – hablas como una lora y no me dejas hablar

Kagome: Inuyasha…-enojada- ¡Aba…

Inuyasha: no, no por favor no… pero enserio hablas mucho… - dejo de reírse - pero está bien hay que volver a ser como antes- extendió la mano y ella se la dio

Kagome: bueno si quieres que vuelva a ser como antes…- miro con una cara de traviesa - ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha: porque hiciste eso

Kagome: te lo merecías… será mejor que vallamos con los demás

Inuyasha: tienes razón ya no hay que perder el tiempo – vio a Kagome – bueno Kagome sube a mi espalda

Kagome: no Inuyasha no te preocupes ya no tendrás que llevarme - miro hacia el cielo y grito - ¡NUBE VOLADORA!- apareció una nube dorada y ella se sentó encima

Inuyasha: que es eso

Kagome: una nube que vuela…- con sarcasmo – bueno como sea ya vámonos

Los dos se fueron con los demás y les contaron que acordaron en que todo vuelva hacer como antes ellos se alegraron, en la mañana la anciana Kaede le dio a Kagome un arco y flechas para que ella combatiera a los monstruos

Kagome: anciana Kaede, usted sabe cuáles son las razas extintas

Kaede: bueno hay muchas pero las más poderosas eran las brujas, hadas, sirenas, demonios y… a una raza que gobernó todos los universos fueron… los saiyayins

Kagome: y no sabe cuáles son las demás

Kaede: no lo sé pero tengo algo que te ayudaría- ella busco entre sus cosa y saco un libro – ten llévatelo ahí dicen todas las razas

Kagome: gracias anciana Kaede – con felicidad

Kaede: y porque quieres saber las razas

Kagome: es que…

Inuyasha: Kagome ya vámonos que se hace tarde

Kagome: después se lo cuento anciana Kaede – ella se fue corriendo

Kaede: tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no de Kagome sino de que se interesa en las razas- se puso a pensar- ojala que la raza que busque no sea la de los saiyayins ellos son muy peligrosos

Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron en búsqueda de los fragmentos, se dirigían hacia el sur donde Kagome había sentido cinco fragmentos de la perla, de pronto se pasaron las horas y ya era de tarde… todo andaba bien hasta que tocaron un tema incómodo para Kagome

Sango: oye y Kagome como hiciste para arreglar tus cosas en tu época para que vinieras aquí

Kagome: bueno en mi familia ellos estaban de acuerdo ya que ellos comprendían… pero con la productora de la serie no le encanto que digamos

Shippo: y porque

Kagome: es que yo había firmado un contrato donde decía que yo debía de grabar las temporadas de la serie, y bueno como en este mes íbamos a grabar la tercera temporada yo tendría que aparecer porque soy la protagonista

Miroku: y que hizo

Kagome: le dije que los televidentes lo tomaran como suspenso, ya que yo no aparecería y que para la segunda parte de la tercera temporada yo estaría ahí grabando con ellos- alegre- y así acepto

Inuyasha: y como hiciste… con tu novio – en ese momento todos lo miraron a Inuyasha con la cara de _porque tocaste ese tema _

Kagome: triste pero no lo hizo notar- bueno con Leon… terminamos nuestra relación…-suspiro- pero creo que en vez de tener novio debo de salvar a la tierra de que cualquier demonio se apoderara de la perla-

De pronto sonó su celular y ella se fue a contestar a otro lado un poco alejado de los demás, todos miraron a Inuyasha con cara de enojados pero se fueron a espiar a Kagome

Kagome: Halo Fran que pasa

Fran: dime que pasa contigo,… prendo la tele en la tarde y me encuentro un video de tú y Leon cantando una canción de despedida

Kagome: que… no puedo creer que nos hallan grabado

Fran: entonces es cierto pero Vilu…- enojada – no puedo creer que hayas dejado a Leon

Kagome: lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos- se sentó en una roca

Fran: es lo mejor para los dos o para ti…, Vilu yo te conozco mejor que nadie hemos sido amigas desde niñas…, tú has remplazado a Leon con alguien

Kagome: no Fran, yo nunca le haría eso a Leon… gracias a el soy quien soy, en realidad no es por otro chico

Fran: Vilu tu nunca dejarías a Leon, a menos que sea por otro amor…- dejo callada a Kagome no sabía que decir- y ahora como vas hacer con Violetta… también lo vas a dejar

Kagome: con la serie yo ya arregle todo y no la voy a dejar solo que voy a regresar para la segunda parte de la tercera temporada

Fran: no puedo creer que estoy hablando contigo… que te paso hace cuatro días todo estaba, no sé quién eres donde dejaste a la Vilu que conozco

Kagome: Fran basta – gritando – yo no soy Violetta soy Kagome esa es una de las razones por la cual deje a Leon… está bien que les guste la serie pero ustedes quieren vivir como Leon y Francesca

Fran: es porque ellos somos nosotros y tú eres Violetta, no recuerdas que nosotros mismos creamos a los personajes

Kagome: sé que los creamos capaz ustedes se hallan vasado en ustedes mismos para crear a sus personajes, pero yo no… no soy Violetta yo soy Kagome Higurashi

Fran: sabes que Kagome quédate así…, nuestra amistad aquí termina Vilu

Kagome: será lo mejor ojala que tú y Leon cuando conozcan a sus mejor amiga y a su novia no la llamen Violetta- ella colgó el teléfono con furia

Kagome: ahí Francesca…- enojada- pero igual te voy a tener que ver- dio un suspiro largo- será mejor que vuelva con los demás

Todos los que la espiaban se fueron corriendo al lugar donde estaban antes para que ella no se diera cuenta, Kagome llaga con los demás e hizo como si no pasó nada llego la noche y después la mañana….

De alguna manera todos excepto Kagome se sentían culpable s de que ella en su época terminara sin amigos y sin novio, pero ella se dio cuenta de que algo les pasaba…

Kagome: ¿oigan que tienen?

Shippo: Kagome…- llorando y gritando – nosotros tenemos la culpa de que tú hayas perdido a tu mejor amiga y a tu novio

Kagome: ¿Qué? ¿Porque dicen eso?

Sango: porque es verdad te oímos discutir con tu mejor amiga ayer y ya no son mejores amigas por la distancia

Miroku: es igual que con su novio señorita Kagome

Kagome: ¿Qué? no oigan – se puso a reír – yo y Fran ya no somos más amigas porque ella sigue viviendo en el mundo Violetta cree que nuestros personajes somos nosotros

Inuyasha: y con tu novio

Kagome: primero el ya no es mi novio – dio un suspiro – y sucedió lo mismo que Fran por la serie y cuando nuestra relación apareció en las cámaras nos presionaban el aguantaba pero yo no además los fans nos decían Leonetta y a mí eso no me agrada es por eso no se sientan culpables

Todos: de acuerdo…

Kagome: saben cómo se arreglan las cosas para mí

Todos: ¿Cómo?

Kagome: así

Kagome:

Entre dos mundos hoy me está latiendo el corazón, Uh  
Uno es seguro, adrenalina  
El otro sin control, Uh

Es como tener dos vidas o más  
Uno me da el agua y el otro da el aire  
Yo quiero mezclar, Porque no juntar  
Mis dos pasiones en un solo lugar

Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy  
Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy 

Me late el corazón cuando oigo el ruido del motor

Y mi guitarra llena el alma con esta canción

Es como tener dos vidas o más

Una me da el agua y el otro el aire

Yo quiero mezclar porque no juntar

Mis dos pasiones en un solo lugar

Es como tener dos vidas o más

Una es mi fuerza y el otro mi arte

Yo quiero mezclar porque no juntar

Mis dos pasiones en un solo lugar

Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Óyelo en mi voz, Entre dos mundos voy  
Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!

Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!, Oh!  
Y en esos dos mundos voy

Shippo: wuo Kagome de donde salió la música

Kagome: no se siempre aparece música en cada canción que canto

Sango: pero es muy corta la canción

Kagome: si tienes razón duro solo dos minutos normalmente debería durar 3 minutos o más

Miroku: y señorita Kagome usted escribió esa canción porque es la verdad

Kagome: bueno si siempre escribo temas sobre mi vida

Inuyasha: ya ahí que segur avanzando para encontrar la perla más rápido

Ellos siguieron caminando llego la noche y después la mañana eran las 10:30 y ellos ya estaban caminando hacia el sur

Kagome: si estoy bien de dirección al sur no era el lugar donde se encontraban los hombres lobo

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome – enojado – ya me arruinaste la mañana, ahora te vas a poner a pensar en ese sarnoso de Koga

Kagome: no es por eso si no que…

Miroku: cree que ellos tengan los fragmentos

Kagome: exacto

Sango: y seguro Koga no nos querrá dar sus fragmentos

Inuyasha: entonces se los quitamos a la fuerza

Shippo: no Inuyasha, si lo obligamos jamás nos lo dará

Kagome: miren un remolino- señalando

Inuyasha:-saco sus garras- el lobo sarnoso esta haca…- fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el remolino- no te atrevas a acercarte a Kagome – se calló porque no había remolino desapareció, volteo a ver a los demás y no vio algo de su agrado

Koga: Kagome hace tres años que no te veo- abrazándola – te extrañe mucho

Kagome: yo también te extrañe Koga – intentando soltarse sin que él se diera cuenta- pero me podrías soltar

Inuyasha: lobo sarnoso aléjate de Kagome- poniéndose en medio de Kagome y Koga

Koga: con razón olía bestia asquerosa-intentando acercarse a Kagome pero Inuyasha no lo permitía- te quitas del medio quiero hablar con Kagome

Inuyasha: y tú que crees, que te voy hacer caso

Kagome: ¡INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO! - suspiro- de que quieres hablar conmigo Koga

Koga: te quería decir… no nada mejor

Miroku: oye Koga tu sabes algo de los fragmentos de la perla

Koga: no sé nada de eso

Kagome: Koga porque mientes si yo puedo ver tus fragmentos

Koga: lo siento Kagome pero no te los puedo dar

Shippo: ya ven les dije que este lobo no nos iba a ayudar

Inuyasha: entonces por a la fuerza te los quitaremos- remangándose las mangas y poniéndose en pose de pelea

Koga: inténtalo- se puso a pelear con Inuyasha

Sango: oye Kagome no tienes una canción para que dejen de pelear

Kagome: no, no tengo…- se puso a pensar – pero se otra manera…-miro a Inuyasha- ¡ABAJO!

Koga: Kagome tu sabes escribir canción

Kagome: bueno si por algo soy cantante

Koga: entonces podrías componerme una canción

Miroku: tengo una idea, Koga la señorita Kagome te escribirá una canción con la condición que tú les des tus fragmentos, que dices

Koga: acepto…-alegre- lo compondrás, verdad Kagome

Kagome: si claro pero qué tipo de canción- nadie entendió lo que dijo- bueno me refiero a de que quieres que trate

Koga: bueno…-_las canciones últimamente dan más fuerza, de que trataría a ya se_- quiero que trate de…- miro a todos- podrían dejarme a solas con Kagome

Inuyasha: crees que te voy a dejar solo con ella- rio- primero muerto

Miroku: no te preocupes Koga, Inuyasha vámonos

Inuyasha: ustedes están locos imaginen lo que este lobo le podría hacer a Kagome

Kagome: ¡ABAJO! Miroku llévate

Miroku: de acuerdo

Todos se fueron y los dejaron solos

Kagome: bueno me dices de, que quieres que trate tu canción

Koga: que diga que no importa cuánto me no me interesa que no te guste, que entiendas que yo soy el mejor, que te des cuenta que no son compatible, hablemos de una vez siempre cerca de ti estaré y no importa nada siempre cerca tuyo estaré, no importa esta vez voy por ti- se acerco a Kagome casi para besarla hasta que…

Inuyasha: ¡lobo maldito!- él fue corriendo al lugar donde estaban los dos y detuvo el beso, se puso a pelear con Koga

Kagome:- salió del shock que tuvo al ver que Koga la quería besar – ¡Inuyasha!¡ABAJO!... Koga creo que ya tengo tu canción

Koga:- fue corriendo donde Kagome- enserio

Kagome: si quieres escuchar

Koga: claro… bestia déjanos a sola

Inuyasha: crees que te voy a dejar solo con Kagome

Kagome: bueno ya que importa quédate- miro al cielo- ¡nube voladora mi piano!- la nube voladora apareció y puso en el suelo el piano, Kagome arreglo el piano parándolo con su sujetador- bueno ya escuchen la canción

Kagome:

Es por lo menos que parezco  
invisible  
y solo yo entiendo lo que me  
hiciste  
mírame bien, dime quien es el  
mejor

cerca de ti, irresistible  
una actuación, poco  
creíble  
mírame bien, dime quien es  
el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no ves  
en esta historia todo está al revés  
no me importa esta vez voy por  
ti

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo estaré  
aunque no me veas, mírame  
no me importa vez, voy por  
ti...

Sé que hay momentos  
que parecen posibles  
una mirada,un gesto,  
irresistible  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

No te das cuenta,  
no son compatibles  
quita la venda a tus  
ojos y miren  
mírame bien, dime  
quien es el mejor

Hablemos de una vez  
yo te veo pero tú no  
ves  
en esta historia todo  
esta al revés  
no importa esta vez voy  
por ti...

Hablemos de una vez  
siempre cerca tuyo  
estaré  
aunque no veas  
mírame  
no importa esta vez,  
voy por ti...

Koga:- abrazándola- esta perfecta la canción

Inuyasha:-empujando a Koga lejos de Kagome- aleja lobo apestoso

Sango: Kagome como se te ocurrió tan rápido la canción

Kagome: es que Koga me dio la idea

Koga: bueno monje un trato es un trato- agarro la cadena donde tenía los fragmentos- ten aquí están los cinco fragmentos- le entrego la cadena a Miroku- bueno ya me voy adiós – hizo un remolino y se fue

Miroku: si cumplió con su palabra

Inuyasha: al menos con esa si cumplió porque de que no le iba a ser nada a Kagome era mentira

Kagome: ahí Inuyasha aun sigues celoso – lo que dijo hizo que Inuyasha se ponga rojo

Inuyasha:- se volteo de espalda- no estoy celoso

Kagome: si claro

Shippo: oigan los fragmentos de la perla no son muy grandes

Miroku: Shippo tiene razón antes eran más pequeños

Kagome: oigan en cuantos fragmento se dividió la perla

Sango: no sabes solo vimos que los fragmentos desaparecieron

Kagome: si no me equivoco en mis cálculos -pensando-la perla se debe de haber divido en 40 partes

Inuyasha: tanto no lo creo

Kagome: si son 40, solo imaginen que hay esta la perla

Miroku: la señorita Kagome tiene razón esos cinco fragmentos son un octavo de la perla

Continuara…

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:

Goku: tú eres una saiyayins mas- Kagome se quedó paralizada

Otra escena

Inuyasha:-volteo-Kikyo

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Otra escena

Kagome: no es posible que me halla equivoca tanto con una persona-triste

Leon: para hablar primero mírate al espejo- enojado

Kagome: sabes que Leon creí que eras muy diferente a los demás chicos- dolida

Leon: y ahora que vas a decir que te equivocaste- con sarcasmo

Kagome: pues si me equivoque al confiar en ti, me equivoque al quererte y me equivoque al haber sido tu novia-con ojos a punto de llorar

Leon: piensas que te voy a creer- ella se fue indignada

Ludmila: no te preocupes Leon al final te distes cuenta que tipo de chica Violetta

Leon: no puedo creerlo

Ludmila: pues créelo siempre fue una mosquita muerta que solo te utilizo

Otra escena

Sango: Kagome por favor no veas la luna llena que está ahí – señalo

Kagome:-ella volteo y vio la luna- cual esa…-hubo un momento de suspenso donde todos se asustaron-que, que tiene que la vea

Miroku: ya ven les dije que era imposible y que era un mito

Shippo: sí que gracioso

Kagome de pronto sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se ponían de color celeste, su ropa se transformaba en pelo color negro, su boca se iba agrandando y le salían colmillo, su cuerpo se hacía más grande y de pronto se transformó en un mono gigante que comenzó a romper el castillo

Todos: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!


	5. Saiyayins y Amores Antiguos

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Kagome: Halo Fran que pasa

Fran: dime que pasa contigo,… prendo la tele en la tarde y me encuentro un video de tú y Leon cantando una canción de despedida

Kagome: que… no puedo creer que nos hallan grabado

Fran: entonces es cierto pero Vilu…- enojada – no puedo creer que hayas dejado a Leon

Kagome: lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos- se sentó en una roca

Fran: es lo mejor para los dos o para ti…, Vilu yo te conozco mejor que nadie hemos sido amigas desde niñas…, tú has remplazado a Leon con alguien

Kagome: no Fran, yo nunca le haría eso a Leon… gracias a el soy quien soy, en realidad no es por otro chico

Fran: Vilu tu nunca dejarías a Leon, a menos que sea por otro amor…- dejo callada a Kagome no sabía que decir- y ahora como vas hacer con Violetta… también lo vas a dejar

Otra escena

Kagome: ¿oigan que tienen?

Shippo: Kagome…- llorando y gritando – nosotros tenemos la culpa de que tú hayas perdido a tu mejor amiga y a tu novio

Kagome: ¿Qué? ¿Porque dicen eso?

Sango: porque es verdad te oímos discutir con tu mejor amiga ayer y ya no son mejores amigas por la distancia

Miroku: es igual que con su novio señorita Kagome

Otra escena

Shippo: oigan los fragmentos de la perla no son muy grandes

Miroku: Shippo tiene razón antes eran más pequeños

Kagome: oigan en cuantos fragmento se dividió la perla

Sango: no sabes solo vimos que los fragmentos desaparecieron

Kagome: si no me equivoco en mis cálculos -pensando-la perla se debe de haber divido en 40 partes

Inuyasha: tanto no lo creo

Kagome: si son 40, solo imaginen que hay esta la perla

Miroku: la señorita Kagome tiene razón esos cinco fragmentos son un octavo de la perla

Continuara…

CAPITULO: SAIYAYINS Y ANTIGUOS AMORES

Sango: será mejor que continuemos con la búsqueda

Inuyasha: Sango tiene razón-se rasco la cabes- oye Kagome sientes más fragmentos por este lugar

Kagome: aparte de los cinco mmm...-miro todo su alrededor- si en ese bosque hay cinco fragmentos

Miroku: Será mejor que sigamos caminando ese boque se ve muy lejos

Kagome: tiene razón e monje Miroku son las 3:00 de la tarde

Shippo: y calculando la distancia mañana recién estaremos llegando

Sango: bueno será mejor que caminemos

Ellos comenzaron a caminar todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se hizo de noche y se pusieron a acampar cerca de un lago, todos estaban comiendo hasta que Kagome termino de comer y se fue más cerca al lago con el libro que la anciana Kaede le había dado

Shippo: oigan que creen que estará leyendo Kagome

Miroku: capaz está viendo fotos de chicos en…-no pudo continuar hablando porque Sango le tiro una cachetada

Sango: que usted sea un pervertido eso no dice que todos seamos iguales- enojada

Shippo: miren ni siquiera para saber lo que paso nos miro

Inuyasha: hay si tanto quieren saber lo que está leyendo porque no van y la espían…-no dijo nada más porque vio que los demás se fueron a esconder en una roca grande que estaba cerca de Kagome- oigan espérenme

Miroku:-susurrando- no hagas ruido, no dejas escuchar nada

Kagome:-miro atrás pero no se dio cuenta de nada, y comenzó a leer de nuevo- Brujas: una raza aun no tan extinta en el planeta tierra siguen apareciendo, tienen poderes como el de volar, hacer conjuros, tele trasportarse y todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, la elegida de las brujas es la más poderosa pero más malvada, las brujas se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco ya que una de las elegidas quiso gobernar sobre todos los universos y por último se dice que un día la elegida de las brujas se casó con el príncipe de los saiyayins y comenzaron a fusionar las razas - se puso a pensar y de nuevo reacciono, volvió a leer- Saiyayins: fue la raza más poderosa de todos los universos todos pensaron que el elegido o elegida de los saiyayins seria de la familia real pero no fue así, un día un demonio llamado Frezer destruyo el universo saiyayins para el ser el más fuerte, pero antes que lo destruyera un bebe saiyayin fue enviado al planeta tierra que se llamaba Kakaroto, fue volviéndose fuerte salvando a la tierra de la destrucción un montón de veces hasta que a los 15 años el príncipe y la princesa de los saiyayins quisieron destruir la tierra puesto que los saiyayins eran malvados, pero Kakaroto lo impidió y los derroto ellos se volvieron amigos y por parte de los príncipes se fueron reproduciendo los saiyayins a los 18 años, un día no se sabe solo ellos los saben porque pero los últimos saiyayins desaparecieron hasta ahora se dice que Kakaroto se convirtió en un Dios- ella se puso a pensar y dijo sin darse cuenta que la escuchaban- pero de que raza seria Goku en las brujas hay brujos también, sirenas hay sirenos, hadas hay especialistas, en demonios pero él no tiene ese aspecto y por último en los saiyayins…-de pronto escucha un ruido que era Inuyasha golpeando a Shippo y ella los descubrió a todos- ¡QUE HACEN ESPIANDOME!

Shippo, Sango y Miroku: fue idea de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡CALLENSE!- queriéndolos golpear

Kagome: ¡INUYASHA… ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO Y ABAJO!- Inuyasha se quedó comiendo tierra mientras los demás veían el enojo de Kagome y como se acomodaba para echarse a dormir

Los demás también se echaron a dormir incluyendo a Inuyasha…llego la mañana y Kagome ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra e iba mas adelante con su nube voladora hubo mucho silencio hasta que…

Inuyasha: ¡ya basta no soporto tanto silencio!

Shippo: Kagome- llorando- nos podrías hablar

Kagome: que quieres que les digan- sin voltear a verlos

Sango: podrías decirnos de tus canciones, de tus giras y de varias cosas

Kagome: shh… silencio… escuchen- se oía un ruido de un temblor al compás de caminar de alguien

Shippo: aaahhh…. ¡un ogro!

Ogro: valla encontré desayune primero me comeré mm…, a este zorro

Inuyasha: ¡garras de acero!- el ogro antes de que Inuyasha hiciera algo lo agarro de los pies – ¡bájame maldito ogro!

Ogro: te comeré primero - se lo comió y los demás lo miraban aterrados – los comeré a todos – de pronto todos comenzaron a gritar intentaban hacerle algún daño pero era inútil se los comió pero la que quedaba era Kagome- eres muy bonita te convertirás en mi esposa

Kagome: eso jamás- lanzo una flecha pero no le hizo nada pero igual siguió intentando

Dentro de la barriga del ogro

Miroku: que haces Inuyasha- viendo que Inuyasha empuja hacia afuera

Inuyasha: no dejare que este ogra convierta a Kagome en su esposa- siguiendo empujando

Sango: Inuyasha estas celoso- eso hizo que él se pusiera rojo

Inuyasha: claro que no- dándoles la espalda

Shippo: y ahora como salimos de acá

Miroku: por ahí abajo – señalo el lugar por donde el ogro iba al baño

Sango: hay no que asco, Kagome sálvanos

En el lugar de la pelea

Ogro:-tenia agarrada a Kagome en su boca- te hare mi esposa

Kagome:-enojada- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quiero ser esposa de un ogro!- de pronto ella intento zafarse y al ver que no conseguía nada se llenó de furia que sus ojos se pusieron de color celeste y con sus manos hizo un campo de energía, que logro que el ogro la soltara

Ogro: parece que tienes poderes ocultos ahora me gustas mas

Kagome: qué asco me das– sintió unas ganas inmensa de pelear vio el colmillo de acero- ¡NUBE VOLADORA!- apareció su nube ella se paró encima se dirigió hacia el colmillo de acero y lo agarro y la espada se convirtió en su verdadera forma, se puso a pelear con el ogro

En el estoma del ogro

Miroku: no puede ser la señorita Kagome está peleando con tu espada Inuyasha

Inuyasha: pero si ella no sabe pelear con espada

En el lugar de la pelear

Kagome: ya me canse de este juego, gomita a mis amigos y te dejare libre

Ogro: crees que te lo vio a permitir

Kagome: como quieras- de pronto comenzó a atacar pero se detuvo y escucho la vos de Goku que le decía _no uses ese ataque al comento de atacar di... ¡Ka-Me!…¡Ha-Me!…¡Haaaa!…_en su mente dijo _de acuerdo_- …¡KA-ME!...¡HA-ME!...HAAAAA

El monstruo estallo y los demás salieron de su estómago, de pronto Kagome vio los fragmentos y los recogió, después regreso con los demás

Kagome: ten Inuyasha tu espada- Inuyasha la cogió sorprendido al ver que cuando ella se lo dio colmillo de acero se transformó en una simple espada

Shippo: oye Kagome porque no nos dijiste hace tres años que sabias pelear con espada

Kagome: bueno es que antes no sabía, pero para grabar una película tuve que aprender esgrima

Inuyasha: y que es eso

Kagome: es pelear con espada

Sango: y Kagome porque tienes los ojos de otro color

Kagome: no lo sé ni me di cuenta Haaaa… tengo ojos celestes ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- todos se quedaron asustados al ver que ella no sabía porque tenía ojos celestes- bueno que importa- todos se cayeron(a lo tipo Dragón Ball Z cuando alguien dice algo tonto)

Shippo: ¡aaahhh…!- todos vieron a Shippo- Kagome porque tienes cola- señalando la cola de mono que tenía Kagome

Todos excepto Kagome: ¡aaahhh…!

Kagome: ahí mi cola se salió

Miroku: Señorita Kagome usted tenia cola

Kagome: bueno si solo que nunca la vieron porque la uso como cinturón

Sango: entonces es normal para ti

Kagome: bueno mi mamá me dijo que mi familia siempre en cada siglo alguien ha tenido cola

Inuyasha: bueno ya dejen de ver la cola de Kagome, el ogro tenia los fragmentos ya nos podemos ir

Miroku: Inuyasha tiene razón ya vámonos

Todos se fueron llego la noche, terminaron de comer y se echaron a dormir… pero de Inuyasha escucha algo y se va a ver lo que pasa sin despertar a los demás, corrió y sintió una presencia maligna, vio a una chica que le tiro una flecha al demonio era…

Inuyasha:-volteo-Kikyo

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: pero si tu…yo…te….mate-desesperado y confundido

Kikyo: Inuyasha yo morí hace 53 años

Inuyasha:- el sintió como Kikyo fue y lo abrazo- Kikyo- se alejó de ella- no tú te volviste malvada

Kikyo: Inuyasha estaba siendo controlada- con tristeza- veo que mi reencarnación volvió

Inuyasha: si ella nos ayudara a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, la cual se destruyó por…-iba e decir por tu culpa pero se quedó callado- por nada

Kikyo: dilo por mi culpa, pero no importa… Inuyasha ella se va a ir como lo hizo hace tres años

Inuyasha: si ella lo quiere así que se valla yo no la voy a detener-con tristeza

Kikyo: no puedo creer que la hallas llegado amar más que yo… pero da igual ella ya no te quiere

Inuyasha: has cambiado demasiado

Kikyo: adiós Inuyasha

El vio como ella desapareció y vio en el piso, eran fragmentos de la perla eran dos, él los recogió y supuso que los tenía el monstruo, regreso al campamento…llego la mañana y ellos se dirigían devuelta a la aldea…

Inuyasha: a casi se me olvida- el sao los fragmentos y se los dio a Kagome- ten Kagome acá hay dos fragmentos de la perla

Shippo: y como los conseguiste Inuyasha

Miroku: y cuando los conseguiste

Inuyasha: bueno en realidad- no sabía cómo decirlo pensó que Kagome se sentiría mal- ayer en la noche me encontré con Kikyo derrotando a un monstruo que tenía dos fragmentos de la perla- todos se le quedaron viendo a Kagome esperando que le dijera Abajo

Kagome: me hubieras levantado yo quería ver a Kikyo

Miroku: como dice señorita Kagome está bien de la cabeza

Kagome: si estoy bien que tiene de mal que quiera verla, total soy su reencarnación sea como sea estamos conectadas de alguna u otra forma

Sango: huao Kagome pensé que te enojarías

Kagome: ¿Por qué? si Inuyasha y yo no somos nada-estas palabras le dolió un poco a Inuyasha

Shippo: Kagome tiene razón, mejor hay que seguir caminando

Llego la noche y se pusieron a acampar y a comer, en un lado estaban hablando

Sango: oye Kagome ya terminaste tu canción

Kagome: bueno no aun no es que no tengo tanto tiempo

Shippo: quieres que te ayude

Inuyasha: no seas tonto Kagome compone mejor que tu

Miroku: Inuyasha no seas grosero

Kagome: haber dime que se te ocurre Shippo

Shippo: se me ocurrió una idea como dijiste que se trata de lo que tú vives tu canción que te parece "entre mis dos pasiones, un solo corazón tomando decisiones, me quedo con las dos"…que te pareció

Sango: esta fascinante esa letra

Kagome: Sango tiene razon Shippo pero a que se refiere

Shippo: entre tus dos pasiones me refiero a sacerdotisa o a ser cantante a y en un solo corazón a Leon o a Inuyasha, tomando decisiones porque aún no escoges ha y que te quedas con las dos porque vienes y vas de mundos ósea que prefieres a los dos mundos…

Inuyasha: cállate tonto- pegando a Shippo

Shippo: ahí porque me pegas

Sango: te lo mereces Shippo… como lo has explicado no tiene sentido

Miroku: Sango tiene razón- agarrándole la parte de debajo de Sango

Sango: ¡monje pervertido!

Inuyasha: además Kagome ya escogió que se quedaría en su mundo

Kagome: aunque aún yo no he escogido en que mundo quedarme- todos se quedaron impresionados por lo que dijo y ella se dio cuenta que lo que pensó lo dijo en vos alta-… pero eso que importa igual la letra a mí me gusto…será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

Ellos se echaron dormir pero en la mente de Inuyasha que aún no dormía pensaba _aun yo no he escogido en que mundo quedarme…_mientras que Kagome tenía un sueño raro…

Kagome: donde estoy-ella miro alrededor y estaba en un campo lleno de rosas de todo los colores, comenzó a caminar se fue a un campo de rosas de color violeta y las fue a oler-que rico huelen

Xxxx: qué bueno que ya llegaste

Kagome: quien eres tu- ella vio a un joven que parecía tener la misma edad de ella y su cabello lo tenía para arriba con puntas hacia todas direcciones

Xxxx: no me reconoces la voz… soy Goku

Kagome: Goku pero que hago acá

Xxxx: veo que ya te estas transformando en saiyayin

Kagome: a que te refieres

Xxxx: tu ojos celestes

Kagome: pero porque me dices que me estoy transformando saiyayin, como si yo fuera una…

Goku: tú eres una saiyayins mas- Kagome se quedó paralizada

Kagome: entonces tú también lo eres

Goku: si lo soy pero en el universo saiyayin me conocen como Kakaroto

Kagome: Kakaroto… tú eres el elegido

Goku:… lo era…- el comenzó a alejarse- nos vemos después

Kagome: no espera… ¡Goku! ¡Goku! ¡Goku!

Fuera de su sueño

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome despierta!

Kagome:-aun dormida-¡GOKU!¡GOKU!- Inuyasha se quedó paralizado al ver que ella pronunciaba el nombre de alguien más-¡GOKU!¡GOKU!-se levantó pareciera que hubiera salido de un shock-¡Goku!

Shippo: Kagome estas bien

Kagome: si no pasó nada, no importa- ella se paró y se alisto para irse

Miroku: parece que la señorita Kagome ya olvido a su ex novio Leon con alguien nuevo

Sango: cállese la boca- le tiro una cachetada

Inuyasha: ya dejen de discutir y vámonos

Todos: SI

En todo el camino se la pasaban hablando riendo pero había alguien que pensaba _porque decía el nombre de otro chico, entendería que fuera de su ex novio Leon pero no dijo otro ¿Goku? Recuerdo que una vez Kikyo me menciono ese nombre pero no me acuerdo de lo que me dijo de él,_… estuvo pensando todo eso en la mañana cuando ya eran las 1:30 p.m. ellos llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ella se alegró al saber que ahora eran menos trabajo ya que los fragmentos serán menos Kagome le agradeció por prestarle el libro y se lo devolvió, ellos decidieron que partirían mañana hacia el norte… en la tarde a las 3:15 Kagome fue a dar un paseo sin darse cuenta que se dirigía hacia el pozo

Kagome: donde estaré- pensó- creo que ya me perdí, pero que importa-de pronto vio el pozo- ahí menos mal este es el pozo…, no viajare a mi tiempo hasta que encuentre los fragmentos

Xxxx: eso es lo que tú crees- Kagome volteo era

Kagome: Kikyo ¿Qué haces acá?

Kikyo: solo vine a regresarte al lugar del que nunca debiste de salir

Kagome:- ella no se vio cuenta que Kikyo la arrinconaba hasta que se chocó con el pozo-Kikyo que te pasa que haces

Kikyo: te di un novio, una mejor amiga y un pasión… para que volviste

Kagome: a que te refieres

Kikyo: vas a creer que Leon, Francesca y tu sueño de cantar fue por ti misma…-rio- yo lo hice para que te olvidaras de este mundo…pero veo que eres persistente…la paciencia se me acabo o tu pe vas por ti misma o yo te voto…

Kagome: yo conocí a Leon y a Francesca, mi sueño de cantar fue por Leon, no por ti

Kikyo:-rio- crees que Leon se intensaría en ti yo le hice un conjuro a Francesca y a Leon para que se volvieran tu mejor amiga y tu novio, lo de tu sueño de cantar yo le dije a Leon que te convenciera… pero lo arruinaste todo cuando volviste…pero ahora te vas

Kagome:- Kikyo empujo a Kagome al pozo-¡Kikyo!- poco a poco fue desapareciendo

Kikyo:-agarro una flecha y con su arco la tiro al pozo y dijo-QUE ESTE POZO NO SE HABRA NUNCA MAS

En el tiempo de Kagome, al momento que ella salió del pozo agarro su carro que estaba en el garaje y se fue directo a donde graban Violetta, cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a Leon

Kagome: Leon- el volteo y la vio

Leon: que haces aquí

Kagome: vine a buscarte

Leon: Violetta mira yo…

Ludmila: ¡Leon!

Kagome: que hace ella aquí

Leon: no tu qué haces aquí…tengo una cita con ella

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Leon: Ludmila podría dejarnos a solas

Ludmila: de acuerdo -rio- adiós Vilu- con sarcasmo

Leon: que quieres ahora - con sarcasmo y enojado

Kagome: porque me tratas así - confundida

Leon: porque así soy no es mi culpa que recién te hayas dado cuenta es difícil entender

Kagome: lo que es difícil de entender Leon… es que te hayas olvidado tan rápido de mi

Leon: equivocado fui yo al pensar que me amabas, sabes recibo una llamada de Fran diciéndome que me dejaste por otro

Kagome: eso es una mentira Leon, yo jamás pensé en nadie más cuando estaba contigo

Leon: entonces explícame porque me terminaste como si nada

Kagome: no puedo decírtelo

Leon: ya ves eres una mentirosa y embustera… desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que eras lo peor que me puso pasar en mi vida- muy enojado pero reacción con lo que le había dicho eso que una vez le dijo que cuando la vio fue amor a primera vista- Violetta yo…-queriendo disculparse pero ella lo callo

Kagome: no es posible que me halla equivoca tanto contigo -triste

Leon: para hablar primero mírate al espejo- enojado

Kagome: sabes que Leon creí que eras muy diferente a los demás chicos- dolida

Leon: y ahora que vas a decir que te equivocaste- con sarcasmo

Kagome: pues si me equivoque al confiar en ti, me equivoque al quererte y me equivoque al haber sido tu novia-con ojos a punto de llorar

Leon: piensas que te voy a creer- ella se fue indignada

Ludmila: no te preocupes Leon al final te distes cuenta que tipo de chica Violetta

Leon: no puedo creerlo

Ludmila: pues créelo siempre fue una mosquita muerta que solo te utilizo

En la casa de Kagome ella se encontraba en su habitación se bañó y se cambió con su pijama para echarse a dormir pero se puso a pensar _porque Kikyo me trato así, la anciana Kaede me dijo que hace tiempo la manipulaban para ser malvada… pero la otra vez Inuyasha la vio y lo ayudo…por otro lado esta Leon defraudándome, no puedo creer lo que me dijo como pude estar enamorada de una persona así…aparte de eso esta SAIYAYINS… yo soy una Saiyayins lo sé porque tengo cola y tengo sus características físicas pero… además de eso esta Goku él me dijo que si quería saber más sobre quien soy en verdad viajara al pasado… no me puedo quedar acá mañana en la mañana me voy a Sengoku… será mejor que me duerma… _ella se durmió pero en su sueño

Kagome:

Eh, eh.

Oh, oh.

Dime lo que quieras,  
y no me hagas llorar.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: que quieres ahora- con sarcasmo_

_Kagome: porque me tratas así_

_Leon: porque así soy no es mi culpa que recién te hayas dado cuenta es difícil entender_

_Kagome: lo que es difícil de entender Leon… es que te hayas olvidado tan rápido de mi_

No juegues conmigo  
y me hagas ilusionar.

Oh, oh.

_Pensando:_

_Kagome: que hace ella aquí_

_Leon: no tu qué haces aquí…tengo una cita con ella_

_Kagome: ¿Qué?_

Dime las palabras  
que digan la verdad,  
no prometo cosas,  
que no van a pasar.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: adiós te amo_

_Kagome: yo también te amo_

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio,  
cuando tú estás aquí,  
me siento distinta,  
porque me haces feliz.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: entonces explícame porque me terminaste como si nada_

_Kagome: no puedo decírtelo_

Oh, oh.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Pensando:_

_Kagome: que hace ella aquí_

_Leon: no tu qué haces aquí…tengo una cita con ella_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: y ahora que vas a decir que te equivocaste- con sarcasmo_

_Kagome: pues si me equivoque al confiar en ti, me equivoque al quererte y me equivoque al haber sido tu novia-con ojos a punto de llorar_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: entonces explícame porque me terminaste como si nada_

_Kagome: no puedo decírtelo_

_Leon: ya ves eres una mentirosa y embustera… desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que eras lo peor que me puso pasar en mi vida- muy enojado pero reacción con lo que le había dicho eso que una vez le dijo que cuando la vio fue amor a primera vista- Violetta yo…-queriendo disculparse pero ella lo callo_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Kagome comenzó a llorar_

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Inuyasha: Kagome dime que paso

Kagome: es por las puras no me vas a creer

Inuyasha: dímelo

Kagome: Kikyo me arrojo al pozo

Inuyasha: eso es…

Kagome: es imposible, una mentira…-con ojos llorosos- sabía que eres igual que Leon todos los hombres son iguales - llorando- por eso no me quiero enamorar de ti Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: a pesar de saber que está muerta aun la quieres… y yo no puedo competir con Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Kagome yo… yo… te amo a ti entiéndelo de una vez

Otra escena

Sango: Kagome por favor no veas la luna llena que está ahí – señalo

Kagome:-ella volteo y vio la luna- cual esa…-hubo un momento de suspenso donde todos se asustaron-que, que tiene que la vea

Miroku: ya ven les dije que era imposible y que era un mito

Shippo: sí que gracioso

Kagome de pronto sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se ponían de color celeste, su ropa se transformaba en pelo color negro, su boca se iba agrandando y le salían colmillo, su cuerpo se hacía más grande y de pronto se transformó en un mono gigante que comenzó a romper el castillo

Todos: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!


	6. Amor

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Miroku:-susurrando- no hagas ruido, no dejas escuchar nada

Kagome:-miro atrás pero no se dio cuenta de nada, y comenzó a leer de nuevo- Brujas: una raza aun no tan extinta en el planeta tierra siguen apareciendo, tienen poderes como el de volar, hacer conjuros, tele trasportarse y todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, la elegida de las brujas es la más poderosa pero más malvada, las brujas se fueron extinguiendo poco a poco ya que una de las elegidas quiso gobernar sobre todos los universos y por último se dice que un día la elegida de las brujas se casó con el príncipe de los saiyayins y comenzaron a fusionar las razas - se puso a pensar y de nuevo reacciono, volvió a leer- Saiyayins: fue la raza más poderosa de todos los universos todos pensaron que el elegido o elegida de los saiyayins seria de la familia real pero no fue así, un día un demonio llamado Frezer destruyo el universo saiyayins para el ser el más fuerte, pero antes que lo destruyera un bebe saiyayin fue enviado al planeta tierra que se llamaba Kakaroto, fue volviéndose fuerte salvando a la tierra de la destrucción un montón de veces hasta que a los 15 años el príncipe y la princesa de los saiyayins quisieron destruir la tierra puesto que los saiyayins eran malvados, pero Kakaroto lo impidió y los derroto ellos se volvieron amigos y por parte de los príncipes se fueron reproduciendo los saiyayins a los 18 años, un día no se sabe solo ellos los saben porque pero los últimos saiyayins desaparecieron hasta ahora se dice que Kakaroto se convirtió en un Dios- ella se puso a pensar y dijo sin darse cuenta que la escuchaban- pero de que raza seria Goku en las brujas hay brujos también, sirenas hay sirenos, hadas hay especialistas, en demonios pero él no tiene ese aspecto y por último en los saiyayins…-de pronto escucha un ruido que era Inuyasha golpeando a Shippo y ella los descubrió a todos- ¡QUE HACEN ESPIANDOME!

Shippo, Sango y Miroku: fue idea de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡CALLENSE!- queriéndolos golpear

Kagome: ¡INUYASHA… ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO, ABAJO Y ABAJO!- Inuyasha se quedó comiendo tierra mientras los demás veían el enojo de Kagome y como se acomodaba para echarse a dormir

Otra escena

Inuyasha:-volteo-Kikyo

Kikyo: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: pero si tu…yo…te….mate-desesperado y confundido

Kikyo: Inuyasha yo morí hace 53 años

Inuyasha:- el sintió como Kikyo fue y lo abrazo- Kikyo- se alejó de ella- no tú te volviste malvada

Kikyo: Inuyasha estaba siendo controlada- con tristeza- veo que mi reencarnación volvió

Inuyasha: si ella nos ayudara a recolectar los fragmentos de la perla, la cual se destruyó por…-iba e decir por tu culpa pero se quedó callado- por nada

Kikyo: dilo por mi culpa, pero no importa… Inuyasha ella se va a ir como lo hizo hace tres años

Inuyasha: si ella lo quiere así que se valla yo no la voy a detener-con tristeza

Kikyo: no puedo creer que la hallas llegado amar más que yo… pero da igual ella ya no te quiere

Inuyasha: has cambiado demasiado

Otra escena

En la casa de Kagome ella se encontraba en su habitación se bañó y se cambió con su pijama para echarse a dormir pero se puso a pensar _porque Kikyo me trato así, la anciana Kaede me dijo que hace tiempo la manipulaban para ser malvada… pero la otra vez Inuyasha la vio y lo ayudo…por otro lado esta Leon defraudándome, no puedo creer lo que me dijo como pude estar enamorada de una persona así…aparte de eso esta SAIYAYINS… yo soy una Saiyayins lo sé porque tengo cola y tengo sus características físicas pero… además de eso esta Goku él me dijo que si quería saber más sobre quien soy en verdad viajara al pasado… no me puedo quedar acá mañana en la mañana me voy a Sengoku… será mejor que me duerma… _ella se durmió pero en su sueño

Kagome:

Eh, eh.

Oh, oh.

Dime lo que quieras,  
y no me hagas llorar.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: que quieres ahora- con sarcasmo_

_Kagome: porque me tratas así_

_Leon: porque así soy no es mi culpa que recién te hayas dado cuenta es difícil entender_

_Kagome: lo que es difícil de entender Leon… es que te hayas olvidado tan rápido de mi_

No juegues conmigo  
y me hagas ilusionar.

Oh, oh.

_Pensando:_

_Kagome: que hace ella aquí_

_Leon: no tu qué haces aquí…tengo una cita con ella_

_Kagome: ¿Qué?_

Dime las palabras  
que digan la verdad,  
no prometo cosas,  
que no van a pasar.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: adiós te amo_

_Kagome: yo también te amo_

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio,  
cuando tú estás aquí,  
me siento distinta,  
porque me haces feliz.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: entonces explícame porque me terminaste como si nada_

_Kagome: no puedo decírtelo_

Oh, oh.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Pensando:_

_Kagome: que hace ella aquí_

_Leon: no tu qué haces aquí…tengo una cita con ella_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: y ahora que vas a decir que te equivocaste- con sarcasmo_

_Kagome: pues si me equivoque al confiar en ti, me equivoque al quererte y me equivoque al haber sido tu novia-con ojos a punto de llorar_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Pensando:_

_Leon: entonces explícame porque me terminaste como si nada_

_Kagome: no puedo decírtelo_

_Leon: ya ves eres una mentirosa y embustera… desde la primera vez que te vi sabía que eras lo peor que me puso pasar en mi vida- muy enojado pero reacción con lo que le había dicho eso que una vez le dijo que cuando la vio fue amor a primera vista- Violetta yo…-queriendo disculparse pero ella lo callo_

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte.

_Kagome comenzó a llorar_

Continuara…

CAPITULO: AMOR

_León: nunca te ame_

_Inuyasha: nunca te ame_

_Leon: siempre preferí a Ludmila_

_Inuyasha: siempre preferí a Kikyo_

_Kagome: ya basta cállense ¡cállense!-ella gritaba eso mientras Leon e Inuyasha seguía repitiendo lo que decían, ella se tapaban los oídos llorando- ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense! ¡Cállense!_

Fuera del sueño de Kagome y en la realidad

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha! ¡Leon!

Kagome: solo fue un sueño, será mejor que me aliste para ir a la época antigua…-ella se cambió de ropa se puso un pantalón gin pitillo de color rosado, un polo de tiritas de color amarillo, un casaca de cuello y botas de color marrón, ella se miró al espejo- creo que ya estoy lista

Ella se dirigió al pozo salto y paso lo mismo de siempre, después vio que ya había llegado y salió del pozo vio a alguien no tan alegre que la miraba

Inuyasha: porque te fuiste

Kagome: ni yo lo se

Inuyasha:- vio los brazos de Kagome los tenia rasguñados- que te paso… Kagome dime la verdad porque te fuiste

Kagome: yo no me fui por que quería

Inuyasha: Kagome dime que paso

Kagome: es por las puras no me vas a creer

Inuyasha: dímelo

Kagome: Kikyo me arrojo al pozo

Inuyasha: eso es…

Kagome: es imposible, una mentira…-con ojos llorosos- sabía que eres igual que Leon todos los hombres son iguales - llorando- por eso no me quiero enamorar de ti Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome

Kagome: a pesar de saber que está muerta aun la quieres… y yo no puedo competir con Kikyo…

Inuyasha: Kagome yo… yo… te amo a ti entiéndelo de una vez- agarrándola de los hombros para besarla

Kagome:-ella se aleja un poco de él impidiéndole que la bese- Inuyasha… lo siento pero no quiero sufrir otra vez – ella se fue caminando

Inuyasha:- se quedó viéndola como se iba no hacia absolutamente nada- Kagome…

Ella estaba caminando llego a la aldea y las personas la veían con cara de que guapa los hombre estaban deslumbrados por cómo se había maquillado y peinado, las mujeres la envidiaban y se impresionaron por la ropa decían que esa era la nueva moda en Europa

Kagome pensando: _porque Inuyasha me intento besar… esto es muy complica a pesar de que en mi corazón siempre estuvo el ahí… pero el amor que siento por Inuyasha está creciendo pero no quiero no puedo volver a enamorarme de él… Leon aunque me haya dicho esas cosas no lo puedo sacar… creo que en el amor soy la peor competidora…_- de pronto vio un piano dentro del restaurant y mucha gente alrededor, también vio a ese chico molestoso Diego, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shippo, Sango y Miroku

Kagome: que hace Diego haca y porque hay un piano

Sango: es que Diego es el sobrino de la anciana Kaede y el piano es porque Diego lo trajo aquí restaurant porque sus papas son los dueños

Kagome: no sabía que él era su sobrino

Miroku: si pobre de la anciana Kaede para tener un familiar como Diego

Shippo:- de pronto vio que Inuyasha había entrado y se les acercaba- miren es Inuyasha

Miroku: Inuyasha porque te tardaste tanto la señorita Kagome ya está acá

Inuyasha:- como si no hubiera pasado nada- bueno entonces vámonos de una vez

Diego:- vio que Violetta (Kagome) se iba y la agarró del brazo para que no se fuera – Violetta

Kagome:- los demás ya estaban afuera pero ella no salía porque Diego no le permitía- Diego suéltame me tengo que ir

Sango:-entro al restaurant- Diego suéltala

Diego: Sango no te metas, Violetta no quisieras cantar conmigo de nuevo

Inuyasha: - enojado porque no salía Kagome entro y la vio a ella y a Diego se llenó de celos – ella no va a cantar contigo, Kagome vámonos- el la agarro del otro brazo pero Diego no la soltaba

Diego: no crees que ella debería decidirlo medio demonio, bueno Violetta vamos a cantar

Kagome: está bien pero después me dejas irme

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el escenario y comenzaron a cantar…

Kagome:  
Hoy contigo estoy mejor, si todo sale bien  
lo puedo encaminar y estar mejor  
me puedes escuchar y decir no, no, no

Diego:  
Hoy sé que es lo que debo hacer y nunca más  
regresara el dolor, oh oh oh oh  
si no lo puedo ver, enséñame 

Kagome y Diego:  
Pienso que las cosas suceden  
y por qué solo está en mi mente  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...  
Ahora se, todo es diferente,  
veo que nada nos detiene  
yo lo sé, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Kagome:

Qué más da, friend, amichi, amiga  
me da igual, digan lo que digan  
Only you, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Kagome y Diego:  
Pienso que las cosas suceden  
y por qué solo está en mi mente  
siento que sola no lo puedo ver hoy...  
Ahora se, todo es diferente,  
veo que nada nos detiene  
yo lo sé, mi mejor amiga eres tu

Al terminar la canción Diego le había agarrado de la cintura a Kagome para besarla pero ella no se dio cuenta pero alguien los detuvo…

Inuyasha: ¡ya basta! ya cantaron ahora ya nos vamos- tomando a Kagome de la mano para salir del restaurant, los demás también los siguieron sorprendidos de la manera de que Inuyasha llevaba a Kagome, él se dio cuenta que le había agarrado la mano y se la soltó – ahí que bueno que terminaste de coquetearle a ese engreído, ahora si hay que seguir con el viaje

Miroku: parece que Diego se enamoró de usted señorita Kagome

Kagome: usted cree eso- sonrojada y confundida

Sango: bueno aunque desde que conocemos a Diego yo diría que es un engreído

Shippo: pero al menos le gusta a cantar como a Kagome no como a otros que odian la música-refiriéndose a Inuyasha- ahí porque me pegas- Inuyasha le había pegado en la cabeza

Inuyasha: para que aprendas a cerrar la boca

Kagome: mejor ya vámonos…- ellos se fueron caminando mientras ella pensaba _no es cierto aunque a Diego le guste la música eso no tiene mucho que ver…pero yo ya decidí que para el amor es mejor quedarme sola…_

Ellos se fueron en la dirección del norte estaban caminando mientras conversaban y se reían de chistes… Kagome intentaba evitar hablar con Inuyasha, en la noche se pusieron a conversar de mitos e historia

Shippo: oigan ustedes escucharon la historia del monstruo que se transforma los días de luna llena como hoy

Inuyasha: quien no la escucho

Kagome: yo no sé de qué es esa historia

Miroku: nunca la escucho señorita

Kagome: no

Sango: mira te cuento Kagome…dicen que hay una raza la cual tiene cola que al mirar la luna llena se transforman en monos gigantes que destruyen todo… pero eso solo es un mito

Shippo: que gracioso seria si tu fueras de esa raza por tu cola Kagome

Miroku: pero nosotros sabemos que usted si ve la luna llena jajaja…-todos se comenzaron a reír excepto ella

Kagome: bueno en realidad-todos se quedaron callados y le prestaron atención- yo nunca vi la luna llena

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kagome: bueno cuando tenía 12 estaba en la casa de mi abuela me dijo que nunca viera la luna llena pero en la madrugada salí de mi habitación hacia el jardín y me dio curiosidad verla y la mire…

Sango: y ¿qué paso?

Kagome: no sé, no lo recuerdo solo me acuerdo que vi la luna llena y en la mañana aparecí en un árbol arriba- todos se asustaron y se fueron lejos de Kagome a un rincón excepto Inuyasha

Inuyasha: porque se van tan lejos no van a pensar que ella sea ese monstruo

Shippo: claro que no pero por si acaso

Sango: Kagome por favor no veas la luna llena que está ahí – señalo

Kagome:-ella volteo y vio la luna- cual esa…-hubo un momento de suspenso donde todos se asustaron-que, que tiene que la vea

Miroku: ya ven les dije que era imposible y que era un mito

Shippo: sí que gracioso

Kagome de pronto sintió una electricidad por todo su cuerpo, sus ojos se ponían de color celeste, su ropa se transformaba en pelo color negro, su boca se iba agrandando y le salían colmillo, su cuerpo se hacía más grande y de pronto se transformó en un mono gigante que comenzó a romper los arboles

Todos: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!

Kagome: Grrrr…- los miro y se dirigió hacia ellos

Sango: Kagome cálmate

Miroku: es imposible no nos escucha…-asustado- Inuyasha no puedes hacer algo

Inuyasha:-se acercó hacia sus ojos de ella- Kagome reacciona – ella le tiro un manaso pero él lo esquivo- Kagome soy yo Inuyasha – ella dejo de atacar

Kagome: Inuyasha…- volvió a atacar

Shippo: ahora que hacemos

Xxxx: córtenle la cola – todos voltearon y vieron a Goku aunque ellos no sabían quién era

Miroku: ¿quién eres tú?

Goku: mi nombre es Goku soy un saiyayin, yo sé lo que digo córtenle la cola ella también es una saiyayin como yo… ha y díganle a Violetta o a Kagome que nos veremos en sus sueños

Inuyasha: ¿Qué?- con tono de celoso y enojado- no espera – fue corriendo tras el pero cuando vio ya no estaba

Sango: Inuyasha ahora que hacemos, Kagome sigue destruyendo todo el bosque

Inuyasha: habrá que hacerle caso

Miroku: de acuerdo Shippo conviértete en tijera y tu Inuyasha intenta cortarle la cola a Kagome, mientras Sango y yo la distraemos

Todos: de acuerdo

El plan resulto todo un éxito, cuando le cortaron la cola ella se calló hacia el piso y poco a poco se achico hasta llegar a su forma normal…

Shippo: miren Kagome ya volvió a su forma normal

Kagome:-se levantó- ahí que paso

Sango: no recuerdas nada

Kagome: solo me acuerdo que vi la luna llena

Shippo: Kagome tus ojos son de nuevo marrón ya no celestes

Miroku: estos son dos misterios más de los saiyayins

Kagome: Saiyayins, aquí vino…

Inuyasha: si vino Goku y nos dijo que tú y él se encontraran en tus sueños- con tono de enojado con un poco de tristeza

Kagome: les dijo eso

Shippo: oye Kagome, Goku nuevo novio

Inuyasha: - pangándole a Shippo - cállate enano

Kagome: en realidad no… solo sé que él es elegido de los saiyayins

Miroku: entonces es Kakaroto

Kagome: si solo que al más le gusta que le digan Goku…en el libro leí que se convirtió en un Dios de seguro por eso aparece por donde sea

Shippo: oigan será mejor que nos echemos a dormir

Todos se echaran a dormir… en el sueño de Kagome…

_Goku: Violetta _

_Kagome: Goku fuiste a ver a mis amigos_

_Goku: tenía que hacerlo antes que en toda la noche destruyeras todo el planeta_

_Kagome: pero no recuerdo nada_

_Goku: eso es normal en ti aun no te adaptas a tu cuerpo saiyayin pero pronto lo aras por mientras…ten - le entrego un lazo color rojo_

_Kagome: que es esto- agarro el lazo_

_Goku: con esto tus poderes de saiyayin se acomodaran más rápido…úsalo atado como una bincha_

_Kagome: de acuerdo_

_Goku: nos vemos después… ah y recuerda que si quieres sacar tus poderes saiyayin te debes de enfadar_

_Kagome: adiós Goku_

Fuera del sueño de Kagome, ella se levantó saludo a los demás y comenzaron a caminar, Kagome había dicho que sentía tres fragmentos en una aldea…ellos se dirigían hacia halla hasta que por otro lado sintió seis fragmentos que se venían acercando se prepararon para atacar porque era un demonio con mucho poder cuando le iban a atacar apareció Kikyo lanzando una flecha que no le hizo nada… el demonio se le acerco a ella para meterla en una capsula pero Inuyasha se puso delante de ella y le tiro el ataque lluvia de diamantes

Kagome pensó: _porque me duele el corazón al ver a Inuyasha proteger a Kikyo_

Kikyo:-vio a Kagome- Inuyasha gracias por salvarme- lo abrazo muy fuerte

El demonio se levantó y vio que todos estaban distraídos, se dirigió a atacar a Kagome para encerrarla en la capsula y lo logro

Shippo: ¡Kagome!- todos miraron como el demonio encerró a Kagome

Inuyasha:-soltó a Kikyo y fue a donde estaba Kagome- ¡suéltala a mi chica maldito demonio!- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho hasta Kagome que estaba en la capsula escucho y se impresiono, Inuyasha se dirigió a atacar al demonio con un montón de ataques pero no pasaba nada

Demonio: jajajaja… no vas a poder hacer nada mientras ella este en la capsula y yo esté en mi campo de fuerza

Inuyasha: eso tú crees- de pronto colmillo de acero se volvió roja e Inuyasha le tiro un ataque al demonio que destruyo su campo de fuerza

Demonio: crees que eso me va a hacer algo

Miroku: Inuyasha ten cuidado ese demonio se puede pasar a cualquier cuerpo

Sango: si te le acercas mucho pasara a tu cuerpo

Demonio: que listos son tus amigos

Shippo: Inuyasha intenta sacar a Kagome de la capsula

Inuyasha: de acuerdo… Viento cortan…-de pronto el demonio lo callo

Demonio: si ataca a la capsula la mataras a ella

Inuyasha: a que te refieres

Demonio: la capsula en este momento la tiene comprimida sin hacer nada… si tu atacas a la capsula al instante ella morirá…jajajajaja no puedes hacer nada

Inuyasha: ¡MALDITA SEA!-él se puso a atacarlo, cuando de repente el demonio agarro a Inuyasha con sus manos y lo estaba aplastando

Dentro de la capsula Kagome veía todo pero no podía hacer nada, el demonio ataco a todos los que estaban ahí al final volvió con Inuyasha y lo volvió a aplastar

Kagome: no me puedo mover que rabia… ¡MALDITA CAPSULA!- de repente tanta furia contenida sus ojos e volvían de nuevo celestes y a su alrededor se formaba unos rayos dorados que fueron incrementando hasta hacerle rupturas

En el exterior todos estaban lastimados pero aun veían como el demonio intenta aplastar a Inuyasha pero él no lo dejaba, de pronto sus miradas se dirigieron hacia la capsula que tenía rayos dorados y se comenzó a romper hasta que se rompió y vieron a una Kagome

Kagome:-tenia ojos celestes, pelo rubio, a su alrededor rayos de color dorado con amarillo que incrementaban y podía volar- ¡Maldito demonio! ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos!- ella se dispuso a atacarlo con miles de esferas de fuego que había formado con sus manos

Demonio:- esquivaba algunas esferas pero no tantas, también salía lastimado- una saiyayin, no puede ser- asustado

En el piso donde todos estaban alguien decía con bajo tono de voz

Kikyo: Inuyasha ayúdame

Inuyasha: Kikyo- arrastrándose fue a donde estaba ella para ayudarla, cuando estaba punto de caerse el la agarro de la cintura

Kikyo: gracias Inuyasha- lo beso

En otro lado

Kagome: ¡vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mis amigos! ¡Maldito!

Demonio pensando: es un saiyayin, ahí es donde me debo de meter para tener su cuerpo, pero tiene que venir su mejor ataque

Kagome: ya me cansaste maldito…-puso sus manos juntas- ¡KA-ME!...¡HA-ME!…- no dijo nada más porque se quedó impactada al ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo besarse

Demonio pensando: este es el momento para meterme en su cuerpo

Inuyasha:-aparto a Kikyo de los labios de el- Kikyo...-vio más halla y estaba Kagome mirándolo- Kagome…

Demonio:- de repente el monstruo se transformó en agua que se dirigía hacia la boca de Kagome ¡endemoniamiento!- el entro en la boca de Kagome pero ella aun no lo pasaba, poco a poco ella empezó a descender del cielo

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella

Miroku: Señorita Kagome no pase el agua o si no será manipulada por ese demonio

Kagome:-volteo porque estaba de espaldas- Muy tarde Monje – tenía una mirada malvada

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Xxxx: ella aun te ama

Inuyasha: eso es una mentira

Xxxx: aunque diga que no te sigue amando, pero como eres un tonto no te das cuenta

Otra escena

Leon: Violetta perdóname

Kagome: en mi vida te perdonare Leon

Leon: escúchame

Kagome: yo de ti ya escuche demasiado, no pienso volver contigo…me engañaste, jugaste conmigo Leon que quieres que te felicite

Otra escena

Koga: Kagome vente conmigo juntos viviremos y así no te iras a tu época donde tienes ese ex novio que te hizo tanto daño

Inuyasha: Kagome no lo escuches yo…

Koga: tú que te iras con la muerta viviente…-él se quedó callado

Kagome: Inuyasha…-Koga la agarro del hombro

Inuyasha: suéltala lobo rabioso

Koga: y crees que te quiere más a ti…entiende que ya no te quiere… y ahora te lo demostrare- agarro a Kagome de la cintura y la beso


	7. Besos

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Kagome pensó: _porque me duele el corazón al ver a Inuyasha proteger a Kikyo_

Kikyo:-vio a Kagome- Inuyasha gracias por salvarme- lo abrazo muy fuerte

El demonio se levantó y vio que todos estaban distraídos, se dirigió a atacar a Kagome para encerrarla en la capsula y lo logro

Shippo: ¡Kagome!- todos miraron como el demonio encerró a Kagome

Inuyasha:-soltó a Kikyo y fue a donde estaba Kagome- ¡suéltala a mi chica maldito demonio!- todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho hasta Kagome que estaba en la capsula escucho y se impresiono, Inuyasha se dirigió a atacar al demonio con un montón de ataques pero no pasaba nada

Otra escena

En el piso donde todos estaban alguien decía con bajo tono de voz

Kikyo: Inuyasha ayúdame

Inuyasha: Kikyo- arrastrándose fue a donde estaba ella para ayudarla, cuando estaba punto de caerse el la agarro de la cintura

Kikyo: gracias Inuyasha- lo beso

En otro lado

Kagome: ¡vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mis amigos! ¡Maldito!

Demonio pensando: es un saiyayin, ahí es donde me debo de meter para tener su cuerpo, pero tiene que venir su mejor ataque

Kagome: ya me cansaste maldito…-puso sus manos juntas- ¡KA-ME!...¡HA-ME!…- no dijo nada más porque se quedó impactada al ver a Inuyasha y a Kikyo besarse

Demonio pensando: este es el momento para meterme en su cuerpo

Inuyasha:-aparto a Kikyo de los labios de el- Kikyo...-vio más halla y estaba Kagome mirándolo- Kagome…

Demonio:- de repente el monstruo se transformó en agua que se dirigía hacia la boca de Kagome ¡endemoniamiento!- el entro en la boca de Kagome pero ella aun no lo pasaba, poco a poco ella empezó a descender del cielo

Todos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba ella

Miroku: Señorita Kagome no pase el agua o si no será manipulada por ese demonio

Kagome:-volteo porque estaba de espaldas- Muy tarde Monje – tenía una mirada malvada

Continuara…

CAPITULO: BESOS

Todos se asustaron, hasta que alguien dijo…

Kikyo: aléjense de ella yo la purificare- apuntando con un flecha a Kagome

Inuyasha:-poniéndose enfrente de Kagome, para protegerla y los demás también- no Kikyo nosotros resolveremos el problema, no le tires la flecha

Kikyo: tontos… no hay otra manera pero si ustedes lo prefieren así – ella se desapareció entre las nubes

Shippo: Inuyasha y ahora que hacemos con Kagome

Kagome: que van hacer si ella ya no existe- riéndose malvadamente, se fue corriendo

Miroku: no dejaremos que se valla- agarrándola del brazo

Sango: Kagome escúchanos,- agarrándola del otro brazo - sabemos que estas adentro

Shippo: recapacita Kagome no nos deje – llorando con alteración y abrazándola

Kagome:- volvió en si- amigos…-volvió el demonio- no fue suficiente para ablandar su corazón- riéndose

Inuyasha: déjenme solo con Kagome… yo la hare regresar

Kagome: haber dime como…

Sango: Inuyasha no pelearas con Kagome o si

Inuyasha: es lo único que puedo hacer… váyanse lo más lejos posible

Shippo: pero Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡que se larguen!- váyanse a la próxima aldea yo volveré con Kagome como antes

Miroku: ya nos vamos no te preocupe- el, Sango y a Shippo se fueron caminando y soltando a Kagome

Kagome: que piensas hacer… pelear- riéndose burlonamente

Inuyasha: no tengo otra opción-pensando se dijo _Kagome lo siente si te hago daño pero te debo de dejarte cansada, para hacer lo que quise desde que volviste y creo que con eso volverás a ser la misma_

Kagome: pues que comience- a pesar de todo no reaccionaba

La pelea fue una de las más grandes primero comenzó Kagome atacando con golpes bajos e Inuyasha esquivándolos fácilmente… después ella se enfureció y comenzó a pegar más fuerte… pasando de eso los golpes fueron más grandes y más dañinos para ellos mismos… cuando Kagome estaba perdiendo pero hasta que Inuyasha le dio pena ver a ella tan dañada, ella aprovecho eso

Kagome:- ella ya le había tirado un ataque que lo dejo en el piso, fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba el y se agacho para verlo a el- Inuyasha… - él la miro ella ya había vuelto a ser la misma – perdóname por haberte lastimado… yo… te….- se puso a llorar

Inuyasha: Kagome – pon tono triste – perdóname por no haberte protegido cuando este demonio te capturo – agacho la cabeza – fui un tonto al proteger a Kikyo en vez de a ti

Kagome: Inuyasha yo… te…- el demonio voy a poseerla – eres un tonto

Inuyasha: ¡cállate! Y lárgate del cuerpo de Kagome- parándose

Kagome: ella aun te ama

Inuyasha: eso es una mentira

Kagome: aunque diga que no te sigue amando, pero como eres un tonto no te das cuenta

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome! ¡Escúchame!- agarrándole de los hombros- sé que estás ahí y no me importa si me crees o no pero…- no dijo nada más porque Kagome lo interrumpió

Kagome: Inuyasha yo te amo- esas palabras lo congelaron a él no sabía cómo reaccionar

Inuyasha: Kagome – el vio que no era el demonio quien le hablo era ella misma… no dejo que pasara un segundo más y la beso, sin darse cuenta el demonio ya había salido del cuerpo de Kagome

Demonio: malditos pero esto no se va a quedar así- enojado

Inuyasha: maldito tú- agarrándose el brazo donde recibió un ataque- te derrotare

Demonio: no podrás estas muy débil- riéndose malvadamente

Kagome: el no pero… yo si- con tono enojado y sereno- me desconcentré cuando te iba eliminar… pero ahora ya no

Demonio: no detente, no lo hagas- con miedo y alteración

Kagome: ¡KA-ME! ¡HA-ME! ¡HA….! – antes de que ella atacara al demonio….el demonio le lanzo una esfera de poder hacia ella pero le llego a Inuyasha, después del ataque el demonio murió… Kagome fue a ver a Inuyasha corriendo- Inuyasha te encuentras bien- preocupada, lo ayudo a levantarse

Inuyasha: contigo estoy bien - con una cara alegre

Kagome: Inuyasha yo no…- con una cara sonrojada y virando hacia el piso

Inuyasha: no es necesario que digas algo- la abrazo

Kagome: Inuyasha…-no pudo decir nada más porque Inuyasha la callo con un beso

Ese beso fue el maravilloso que se convirtió en un beso más intenso y apasionado, de repente Inuyasha fue bajando lo besos hacia su cuello, mientras sus manos suavemente le sacaban la chaqueta dejándola solo con el polo… con la mano izquierda le agarraba la cintura apegándola a él y con la mano derecha bajando las tiras del polo y del sostén, comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello

Por el lado de Kagome ella daba débiles gemidos que despertaban al demonio que Inuyasha tenía adentro,…cuando sintió que Inuyasha le sacaba la chaqueta ella comenzó a sacarle la parte de arriba se su ropa y comenzó a tocarle su torso bien formado, hasta que…

Kagome: no Inuyasha…- lo dijo separándolo de ella- esto no es lo correcto

Inuyasha: Kagome lo siento no quise ofenderte...- poniéndose su ropa

Kagome: no lo hiciste, pero no creo que sea el momento…- recogiendo su chaqueta y poniéndosela

Inuyasha: entonces cuando es el momento ya han pasado tres años Kagome, no pienso perder un minuto mas

Kagome: y tú crees que yo no quiero eso- con tristeza - pero a pesar de que sé que aun te amo…-se puso a recordar a Leon- me siento confundida

Inuyasha: porque te sientes confundida Kagome, no mejor dicho por quién- enojado y agarrándole a los brazos- de seguro recuerdas a Leon cuando me besas es eso- lo dijo inseguro

Kagome:-soltándose de los brazos de el- lo siento… pero no recuerdo a Leon cuando te beso sino que aún lo tengo en mi corazón… entiéndeme ya ha pasado un mes desde que terminamos, no me puedes pedir que olvide a alguien que he amado tanto de la noche a la mañana

Inuyasha: pero si te pudisteis olvidar de mi tan fácil no…- enojado y caminando para irse

Kagome:- agarrándolo del brazo para que no se valla- entiende no fue así como sucedieron las cosas…

Inuyasha: sabes que ya no importa ya me dejaste claro las cosas- con tono a la vez triste y enojado- será mejor que nos vallamos a la próxima aldea- él se fue caminando despacio

Kagome: de acuerdo...-ella camino atrás de el

Se pasó la tarde se encontraron con los demás y se pusieron a caminar hacia la próxima aldea donde se encontraban los tres fragmentos, en lo que seguía de la tarde Inuyasha y Kagome evitaban tener comunicación y los demás se dieron cuenta… hasta que en la puesta de sol Kagome estaba sentada en la nube voladora cuando la llaman al celular y decide ir mas adelante para contestar la llamada y que no la escucharan

Kagome: Halo Leon que quieres- con tono enojado

Leon: Violetta necesito que me escuches- arrepentido

Kagome: creo desde la vez que nos vimos ya escuche demasiado

Leon: sé que no debí decirte eso lo siento

Kagome: lo siento no Leon tu no sentiste el dolor inmenso en mi corazón de escucharte decir que oídas el día que me conociste

Leon: sé que fui un tonto, mira escúchame Ludmila me tendió una trampa

Kagome: no me interesa escucharte hablar de cómo te fue en tú cita con ella

Leon: Violetta mira sé que jamás me perdonaras eso pero a pesar de todo yo aún te sigo amando, por favor te pido que me des una oportunidad mas

Kagome: Leon dime cuantas veces te voy perdonando una a no dos veces en las que me mentiste, pero ahora ya no te pienso chocar con la misma piedra

Leon: Violetta perdóname

Kagome: en mi vida te perdonare Leon

Leon: escúchame

Kagome: yo de ti ya escuche demasiado, no pienso volver contigo…me engañaste, jugaste conmigo Leon que quieres que te felicite

Leon: Violetta entiende que te amo- con tono alterado y desesperado

Kagome: sabes que Leon esa vez que fui a verte tenía la intención de comenzar de nuevo contigo… pero ya no Leon, sabes que pienso de ti o mejor dicho sabes lo que siento por ti… pena, ya no pienso hablar contigo, hasta luego Leon

Leon: sabes que me vas a tener que volver a ver en un mes

Kagome: adiós Leon

Ella colgó el teléfono y volvió con los demás, llego la noche y se pusieron a acampar Inuyasha veía rara a Kagome pero igual no quería dirigirle la palabra… después de comer se echaron a dormir en la madrugada Kagome se levantó y se fue a un lugar lejos donde había una cascada, Inuyasha sintió cuando se levantó y la siguió expidiéndola, viéndola que ningún demonio se le acercara

Kagome:

Eh, eh.

Oh, oh.

Dime lo que quieras,  
y no me hagas llorar.

No juegues conmigo  
y me hagas ilusionar.

Oh, oh.

Dime las palabras  
que digan la verdad,  
no prometo cosas,  
que no van a pasar.

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio,  
cuando tú estás aquí,  
me siento distinta,  
porque me haces feliz.

Oh, oh.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Oh, oh, oh.

Sea lo que sea,  
yo lo voy aceptar  
sabes que te quiero,  
y ya no quiero llorar.

Oh, oh.

Pase lo que pase  
quiero tenerte aquí,  
tú eres la persona  
que me hace reír.

Oh, oh.

Sabes que yo cambio  
cuando tú estás aquí,  
me siento distinta  
porque me haces feliz.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Oh, oh.

Yeah.

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Cómo quieres que te quiera,  
si te quiero y tú,  
no quieres que te quiera  
como yo quiero quererte

Leon

Kagome: - sentándose en el suelo - supongo que esta canción significa el cierre de nuestra relación Leon – se paró- adiós- ella se fue sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha la espiaba

Inuyasha pensando: _el cierre de su relación con Leon entonces ya no lo quiere…-se puso a reír- ahora si Kagome ya no hay nadie quien nos separe…_. –

Inuyasha se fue hacia el campamento donde los demás ya se estaban alistando para irse solo faltaba el…, se pusieron a caminar hasta que Shippo pregunto…

Shippo: oigan cuantos fragmentos nos faltan

Miroku: bueno si los contamos...- se puso a contarlos- tendríamos 27

Inuyasha: nos faltarían 13

Sango: pero que rápido los recolectamos

Kagome: será porque no tenemos ningún enemigo que nos quiera quitar los fragmentos

Shippo: y después de recolectarlos… Kagome te iras a tu época- con tono de llorar

Kagome: bueno… si tendré que regresar, yo les dije que firme un contrato

Miroku: y no lo puede desacer señorita Kagome

Kagome: no…, pero el tiempo que tendré que quedarme serán tres meses

Todos excepto Kagome: ¡CUATRO MESES!-ella asintió con la cabeza

Inuyasha: y porque tanto tiempo- dijo enojado con un tono de poquito celoso

Kagome: es que ese el tiempo que debo de grabar la serie y grabar mi disco… ha y después vienen las giras

Sango: y en ese transcurso vas a tener que ver a Leon- eso hiso que Inuyasha se ponga enojado de los celos

Kagome: bueno si él también es protagonista, por cualquier cosa tendré que verlo para ensayar las grabaciones- lo hiso con un tono para sacarle celos a Inuyasha

Shippo: oye Kagome y en esas grabaciones ustedes se besan- haciendo que se ponga un poco sonrojada

Kagome: en realidad si por algo su personaje y el mío en la serie son novios

Miroku: y no tienen que hacer algo más que besarse como por ejemplo…- con tono pervertido, no termino de hablar porque Sango le tiro una cachetada

Sango: excelencia es usted un atrevido

Shippo: pero entonces Kagome te vas a ir de nuevo

Inuyasha: ¡ELLA NO SE VA A IR!- con tono enojado

Kagome: ¡Y PORQUE NO!- haciendo que él se ponga rojo, miro hacia el horizonte- Koga se acerca

Inuyasha: ¡AHÍ ESE MALDITO!- corrió hacia el remolino pero él lo aplasto

Koga: hola Kagome

Kagome: hola Koga - alegre como siempre

Koga: sabes me alegra verte de nuevo estos tres años sin ti fueron horrible- agarrándole las manos

Inuyasha: ¡suéltala maldito!

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha abajo!

Shippo: pues vas a pasar más años horribles porque ella se va a ir

Koga: ¿Qué? Kagome seguro esta bestia te ha hecho algo- señalando a Inuyasha

Sango: eso no es eso ella en realidad no quiero volver para verse con su ex novio que le hizo tanto daño

Miroku: solo que no tiene un excusa para quedarse

Koga: Kagome vente conmigo juntos viviremos y así no te iras a tu época donde tienes ese ex novio que te hizo tanto daño

Inuyasha: Kagome no lo escuches yo…

Koga: tú que te iras con la muerta viviente…-él se quedó callado

Kagome: Inuyasha…-Koga la agarro del hombro

Inuyasha: suéltala lobo rabioso

Koga: y crees que te quiere más a ti…entiende que ya no te quiere… y ahora te lo demostrare- agarro a Kagome de la cintura y la beso

Inuyasha:- él se convirtió en un demonio-¡MALDITO COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A MI MUJER!- salto encima de él y se puso a atacarlo

Koga: ¡bestia lárgate!-empujo y fue a donde estaba Kagome- y Kagome… ¿qué tal te pareció el beso?

Kagome: que, que tal me pareció…- pensó _el beso bueno Koga es un chico guapo y agradable, en realidad si me gusto el beso pero no estoy enamorada de él si le digo eso e Inuyasha lo escucha se va a enojar conmigo… ahora qué hago…piensa, piensa, piensa…_- bueno el beso me pareció- miro a Inuyasha enojado con los ojos rojos y le dio un poco de miedo

Koga: ya te entiendo te pareció excelente y maravilloso, el mejor beso que has tenido- dijo muy orgulloso

Kagome: si – alegre

Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

Kagome: bueno es algo así, lo del mejor beso no es cierto pero igual Koga tu no me gustas… lo siento

Koga: no importa yo sé que al final estés con quien estés vas a terminar siendo mi mujer- dijo muy orgulloso y sereno- adiós- él se fue con su remolino

Por otro lado

Miroku: Shippo me pasas las palomitas de maíz que trajo la señorita Kagome

Shippo: si ten- pasándole las palomitas- ahí viene lo mejor Inuyasha se va a poner celoso

Sango: no puedo creer que los espíen- ellos la miraron con cara de "y tú qué haces"- ahí ya mejor ahí que seguir viéndolos

Por otro lado

Inuyasha: ¡COMO PUDISTES BESARLO!

Kagome: ¡EL ME BESO!- dio un suspiro-sabes mejor ahí que seguir caminando

Inuyasha: ¡NO!

Kagome: deja de gritarme- se dio cuenta que aún seguía en su estado demonio- ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:- volvió a ser el- porque lo hiciste

Kagome: ya te vistes volviste a ser tu

Inuyasha: es cierto- mirándose las manos

Kagome: mejor vámonos a la próxima aldea- comenzó a caminar

Inuyasha: está bien - comenzó a caminar miro hacia atrás y dijo – oigan ustedes dejen de espiarnos y ya vámonos- salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a caminar con ellos

Continuara…

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

Kagome: Inuyasha yo te amo

Inuyasha: yo también te amo Kagome - agarrándola de la cintura

Kagome: ahora nada nos separara - entrecruzando sus brazos y sus manos en torno a su cuello

Inuyasha: nada ni nadie- la beso

Otra escena

Kaede: como dejaron que ellos tomaran agua de ese pozo

Sango: no nos dimos cuenta, cuando volteamos vimos que tomaron el agua y después se desmayaron

Miroku: y lo peor que se convirtieron en niños

Shippo pensando: _ahora que son niños será divertido hacerle pagar a Inuyasha por tantas veces que me pego y jugar con Kagome cuando yo quiera… si este parece un sueño_

Otra escena

Kagome: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Kaede: ¡no puede ser! perdieron la memoria

Todos: ¿Qué?


	8. Niños

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Kagome: Inuyasha yo no…- con una cara sonrojada y virando hacia el piso

Inuyasha: no es necesario que digas algo- la abrazo

Kagome: Inuyasha…-no pudo decir nada más porque Inuyasha la callo con un beso

Ese beso fue el maravilloso que se convirtió en un beso más intenso y apasionado, de repente Inuyasha fue bajando lo besos hacia su cuello, mientras sus manos suavemente le sacaban la chaqueta dejándola solo con el polo… con la mano izquierda le agarraba la cintura apegándola a él y con la mano derecha bajando las tiras del polo y del sostén, comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión entre el hombro izquierdo y el cuello

Por el lado de Kagome ella daba débiles gemidos que despertaban al demonio que Inuyasha tenía adentro,…cuando sintió que Inuyasha le sacaba la chaqueta ella comenzó a sacarle la parte de arriba se su ropa y comenzó a tocarle su torso bien formado, hasta que…

Kagome: no Inuyasha…- lo dijo separándolo de ella- esto no es lo correcto

Otra escena

Shippo: y después de recolectarlos… Kagome te iras a tu época- con tono de llorar

Kagome: bueno… si tendré que regresar, yo les dije que firme un contrato

Miroku: y no lo puede desacer señorita Kagome

Kagome: no…, pero el tiempo que tendré que quedarme serán tres meses

Todos excepto Kagome: ¡CUATRO MESES!-ella asintió con la cabeza

Otra escena

Inuyasha: ¡COMO PUDISTES BESARLO!

Kagome: ¡EL ME BESO!- dio un suspiro-sabes mejor ahí que seguir caminando

Inuyasha: ¡NO!

Kagome: deja de gritarme- se dio cuenta que aún seguía en su estado demonio- ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha:- volvió a ser el- porque lo hiciste

Kagome: ya te vistes volviste a ser tu

Inuyasha: es cierto- mirándose las manos

Kagome: mejor vámonos a la próxima aldea- comenzó a caminar

Inuyasha: está bien - comenzó a caminar miro hacia atrás y dijo – oigan ustedes dejen de espiarnos y ya vámonos- salieron de sus escondites y comenzaron a caminar con ellos

Continuara…

CAPITULO: NIÑOS

Ellos caminaron hacia la siguiente aldea y llegaron en la tarde

Shippo: Kagome donde sientes los fragmentos de la perla

Kagome: hacia ese lado- señalando a la izquierda en donde estaba la plaza

Inuyasha: no siento ninguna presencia maligna

Miroku: si no más recuerdo ahí una técnica para esconder su energía

Sango: entonces debemos de estar más atentos

Kagome: oigan que es eso…-señalando una cabaña donde decía SEPARACIONES

Shippo: ahí es donde una persona estafadora separa a las parejas

Kagome: y como los separa

Miroku: con brujería… pero eso es mentira normalmente las parejas que van ahí son demonios que se han marcado o en caso de los humanos casados- después de hablar le comenzó a tocar la parte de debajo de Sango

Sango: ¡ES USTED UN PERVERTIDO!- tirándole una cachetada a Miroku

Inuyasha: pero yo creo que son unos tontos los que dicen sus sentimientos

Shippo: con razón estas así de solo - recibió un golpe de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: cállate enano, si dices que estoy solo mira como estas tú ninguna niña te hace caso

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha abajo!-él se calló- y además Shippo tiene razón si alguien quiere tener una pareja debe de decirle sus sentimientos

Inuyasha: eso es estúpido- gritándole a ella

Kagome: claro que no y yo te enseñare- se dirigió al centro de la plaza donde tocaban música

Sango: ahora que hará Kagome

Kagome:

Como sabrá que la amas…como vera tu amor

Como sabrá que la amas…como le muestras cariño  
Como sabrá que en verdad la amas…si la amas

No es suficiente que a quien amas des por hecho  
Has que se entere o ella puede así decir!  
¿cómo saber si me ama?  
¿Que ahora soy de el?

Te dejan notas y te dicen que en su mente siempre estas…  
El te manda flores y no claro esta ah ah ah  
Encontrara mi manera y alguna más tendrá  
y tú sabrás…y tú sabrás…que es tu amor!

Como repito pendiente…  
pues ella no es mi gente  
Que siempre aquí estas presente  
y que tu la amas.

Todos quieren un amor con un final de cuentos  
Todos quieren que su amor sea el mejor!

Como sabrá que le amas…como veras aun  
Podrá pasar…tendrás cerca… a un baile te invito  
O propuso para ti una canción o o o

El hallara la manera ... s… hablara  
Y tu sabras…y tú sabrás…que es tu amor

Y tu sabras que él te ama…  
que es de verdad tu amor  
El que se viste del color que con tus ojos combinó  
Un picnic criollo el la realizo o o o

Su corazón va a ser tuyo ..  
Y tú siempre lo serás  
Y tu sabras … y tu sabras…y tu sabras…  
y tu sabras …y tu sabras…y tu sabras que es tu amor

que si sabrás que la amas…  
si tu le muestras cariño..  
y tu sabrás… y tu sabrás…  
que es tu amor!

Después de la canción toda la gente volvía a ser lo que hacían antes Inuyasha y los demás se pusieron a conversar…pero por un lado oscuro y escondido se encontraba alguien espiándolo

Xxxx: ese poder que tiene al cantar es enorme mejor que el mío… si me robo su voz me convertiré en una estrella mundial…

Por otro lado se hacía de noche…

Inuyasha: hemos caminado por toda la ciudad… y no hemos sentido ninguna presencia

Shippo: eso que importa… ahora donde dormimos

Sango: no me había dado cuenta pero ya se hizo de noche

Kagome: tendremos que acampar en un lugar cerca de la ciudad

Miroku: la señorita Kagome tiene razón así podremos sentir la presencia maligna si se aparece en la noche

Ellos se fueron hacia la entrada de la aldea y se pusieron a acampar, comieron y se durmieron… pero dentro del sueño de alguien pasaba algo horrible

_Inuyasha: Kagome…_

_Kagome: no Inuyasha no dejare mi vida de cantante por estar a tu lado_

_Inuyasha: lo siento, pero yo te amo Kagome_

_Kagome: si me amaras me dejarías ir a mi época para ser feliz cantando _

_Inuyasha: pero si me dijiste que…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha cantar es lo que soy y no lo dejare por nada ni por nadie - ella se fue caminando_

_Inuyasha: Kagome detente - el corría hacia ella pero parecía inalcanzable_

Fuera de su sueño

Kagome: Inuyasha estas bien. Arrodillándose para verlo

Inuyasha:-él se despertó- si solo fue un sueño

Miroku: será mejor que volvamos a buscar pistas

Todos se fueron a la aldea de nuevo y estuvieron preguntándole a la gente,… hasta que alguien les dijo algo…

Persona: si hay un demonio de voz

Kagome: cómo es eso

Persona: es un demonio que toma la voz de las personas para cantar y cuando canta obtiene un poder impresionante

Inuyasha: y solo busca voz de alguien

Persona: no según la persona si canta bien se apodera de su voz

Miroku: ya entendimos… muchas gracias

Persona: ojala que encuentre al demonio porque quiere apoderarse de la voz de la princesa de la aldea – señalando el castillo - bueno hasta luego

Todos: adiós

Shippo: ustedes creen que si le decimos a la princesa o al rey de que vamos al derrotar al demonio nos den recompensa

Sango: Shippo te juntas demasiado con Miroku

Miroku: entonces vamos al castillo

Ellos se fueron al castillo, le dijeron eso a los guardias quienes los dejaron pasar y los llevaron con la princesa

Princesa: buenas tardes mi nombre es Samanta y soy la princesa de esta aldea… quisiera saber sus nombres

Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Sango: Sango

Shippo: Shippo

Miroku: monje Miroku

Kagome: Kagome

Samanta: he escuchado que ustedes van a atrapar a ese demonio que quiere mi voz

Miroku: así es, somos expertos en eliminar demonios

Samanta: confiare en ustedes pero primero deben de cantar una canción para probar que no son ese demonio estás de acuerdo

Todos: si

Todos se fueron a una habitación que parecía un studio de grabación

Samanta: bueno solamente tendrán que cantar la canción que está escrita en este pergamino, van en este orden Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y Kagome

Primero Shippo

Shippo:

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.

Segundo Miroku

Miroku:

Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar.  
La diferencia está aquí dentro

Tercera Sango

Sango:

En mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.  
Somos el éxito.

Cuarto Inuyasha

Inuyasha:  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea  
voy a llegar.

Quinta Kagome

Kagome:

Quién le pone límite al deseo  
cuando se quiere triunfar.  
No importa nada.  
Lo que quiero  
es bailar y cantar. 

La diferencia está aquí dentro  
en mi circuito mental.  
Soy una estrella destinada a brillar. 

Somos el éxito.  
Somos magnéticos.  
Somos lo máximo.  
Cómo sea, dónde sea  
voy a llegar.

Ellos salieron de la habitación y Samanta les dijo que habían aprobado la prueba si ellos eran el demonio, después de eso la princesa les dijo cuáles eran sus habitaciones y que mañana exterminarían al demonio

En la habitación de Kagome, ella estaba revisando algunas cosas en su celular cuando se puso a ver el video de Ludmila el cual la canción era la misma canción

Kagome: no me di cuenta que Samanta y Ludmila se parecen mucho y tienen la misma canción será posible que…Samanta sea su antepasada… pero lo mejor sería preguntarle a Samanta de como escribió la canción y sobre su familia…

En la mañana, en la habitación de Samanta

Kagome: Samanta te quiero hacer una pregunta

Samanta: Dime

Kagome: como escribiste la canción ósea me refiero que si eso dice lo que eres

Samanta: si así es bueno aunque… un amigo mío me ayudo con la música…el cual lo quiero como novio

Kagome: si a ti y al le gusta la música deben de tener más cosas en común

Samanta: si lo sé... se llama Leon

Kagome:-ese nombre la impacto solo pensar que él también está en esta época- y dime cuando tengas hijos quisieras que canten lo mismo

Samanta: claro que si a mí me gusta mucho el nombre de una estrella… que se llama Ludmila…pero para que se parezca a mi le voy a pedir a mis descendientes que le pongan ese nombre a mi reencarnación

Kagome: bueno Samanta me tengo que ir para encontrarme con los demás antes que se vallan

Samanta: que tengan mucha suerte…Violetta-de pronto una aura oscura la rodeo

Todos excepto la princesa se fueron a buscar al demonio

Inuyasha: no hay que preocuparnos mucho total solo tiene tres fragmentos no es muy fuerte

Miroku: pero no hay que confiarnos

Shippo: oye Kagome no puedes ver los fragmentos- ella no le respondió

Sango: Kagome- le grito y reacciono

Kagome: lo siento estaba pensando

Inuyasha: ¿en qué?

Miroku: ¿o en quién?

Kagome: en la princesa, miren esa canción demuestra maldad… en la ciudad le preguntamos a todas las personas y no saben nada o algo que nos ayude, la única que lo sabe es ella

Shippo: entonces dices que la princesa es el demonio

Sango: tendría lógica ella es la única que canta

Miroku: pues yo no creo que sea ella es muy bonita para ser un demonio

Inuyasha: pero recuerda que los demonio se disfrazan

Xxxx:- de pronto aparece un humo de color dorado en toda la ciudad y se ve que la gente cierra sus ventanas- ASI QUE YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE LA VERDAD- era la princesa con un vestido extravagante de maldad

Sango: era cierto que le has hecho a la gente para convertirte en princesa si eres un demonio

Samanta: saben cómo soy la princesa… pues muy fácil cuando cantan obtienes un enorme poder así que decidí robarle las voces de todas las personas de esta aldea y les exigí que me construyeran un castillo y me hicieran su princesa… después de eso les borre la memoria a todos

Shippo: entonces también nos robaras nuestras voces- poniéndose atrás de Kagome

Samanta: la de ustedes no…pero la tuya si- señalando a Kagome- pobrecita de ti Vilu

Inuyasha: ¡cállate maldita!- acercándose a ella con un salto- Bakuriuja

Samanta:- le tiro una esfera dorada la cual lo atrapo a él y a su ataque, haciendo que lo recibiera Inuyasha, después lo encerró en una esfera de una pulsera que ella tenía en la mano- crees que me vas a dañar por algo hice que ustedes cantaran menos y Violetta mas… les quite sus voces de canto a ustedes por eso les hice entrar a esa habitación… pero para suerte de Vilu no le hiso nada estar en esa habitación- lo dijo con egoísmo y envidia

Después de so los ataco a todos y los dejo en el mismo estado en el que estaba Inuyasha… solo faltaba Kagome

Samanta: Vilu, Violetta

Kagome: como sabes ese nombre

Samanta: siempre lo supe, un día quería saber cómo era mi futuro con Leon… pero me lleve la sorpresa cuando te vi a ti y a él…así que como ya terminaste con él y te quiere porque ahora esta con Ludmila, vienes acá para quitarme al Leon de este presente… pues no te daré el gusto…- ella comenzó a atacarla

Kagome:- esquivando sus ataques- no vengo a quitártelo a mí no me interesa Leon

Samanta: ¡mentirosa!- volvió a atacarla- pero ahora sabes que prefirió a Ludmila

Mientras dentro de la pulsera de Samanta

Miroku: parece que Leon es irresistible

Sango: tiene razón excelencia que dos mujeres se peleen por él es mucho

Inuyasha: ya cállense

Shippo: que pasa Inuyasha celoso

Inuyasha: ¡cállate! Si estuviera afuera ya te hubiera golpeado

Mientras las dos chicas seguían peleando

Kagome: - le regreso su ataque- no te miento- enojada- además no es mi culpa que Ludmila quiera ser plato de segunda mesa

Samanta:-furiosa- mira quien habla… si un ejemplo de eso eres tú siempre regresas con ese medio demonio sabiendo que quiere a ese costal de huesos de Kikyo- eso hiso que Kagome se quedara muda y ella lo aprovecho para atraparla atándola con una cuerda- ahora sí que me impresionaste, prefieres al medio demonio en ves que a Leon pero son tus malos gustos… en este momento acabare contigo y con tu voz

Kagome pensando: _ahora qué hago se me acabaron las flechas y aun no sé cómo convertirme exactamente en saiyayin… ya sé si dan un poder enorme al cantar entonces…_

Samanta:

Si es por amor  
Doy todo lo que soy (tototodo lo que soy) 

Kagome:

Si es por amor  
Todo será verdadero (uuuuh)

Esta es mi vida y no la quiero cambiar  
Al fin encontré mi lugar  
Pero sueño un amor sincero  
Alguien que me pueda amar 

Samanta:  
Yo me conozco y siempre encuentra la manera  
No importa cómo y dónde sea  
En mi juego está claro el reglamento  
Cuanto lo siento

Yo tengo un plan siempre  
Que te envuelve dulcemente

Kagome:  
Yo tengo solo amor para dar 

Samanta y Kagome:

Pero si...  
Es por amor todo será verdadero  
Si es por amor doy todo lo que soy (oh, oh, oh)  
Mi corazón es todo lo que yo tengo  
Gane y perdí, nunca me rendí, porque que soy así (uohh, uohh)

Samanta:

Si me enamoro estarás siempre en mi camino (bloqueando mi destino)  
Somos de mundos demasiados diferentes (es tan evidente) 

Kagome:

Yo solo busco ser feliz con quién me cuide, que me proteja y no me olvide  
Y que me ayude a encontrar lo que yo soñé (mi felicidad)

Samanta:

Yo tengo un plan siempre  
Que te envuelve dulcemente  
Yo tengo solo amor para dar 

Samanta y Kagome:

Pero si...  
Es por amor todo será verdadero  
Si es por amor doy todo lo que soy (oh, oh, oh)  
Mi corazón es todo lo que yo tengo  
Gane y perdí, nunca me rendí, porque que soy así (ah, oh, oh)

Samanta:

Yo tengo un plan siempre  
Que te envuelve dulcemente 

Kagome:

Yo tengo solo amor para dar  
Pero si...

Samanta y Kagome:

Es por amor todo será verdadero  
Si es por amor doy todo lo que soy (oh, oh, oh)  
Mi corazón es todo lo que yo tengo  
Gane y perdí, nunca me rendí, porque que soy así (uohh, uohh)

Al terminar la canción Samanta desapareció, la pulsera donde estaban los demás se calló cuando ella desapareció y todos salieron, después Kagome fue a recoger los fragmentos

Sango: Kagome como nos liberaste

Kagome: cantando con Samanta

Miroku: entonces es otro misterio de como al cantar obtienes poder

Shippo: entonces Inuyasha si quieres ser más poderoso ponte a cantar- cuando termino de hablar recibió un golpe de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¡cállate enano! – le volvió a pegar- y eso es por lo que dijiste cuando estábamos adentro de esa pulsera

Kagome: ¡INUYASHA ABAJO!

Miroku: será mejor que nos vallamos

Se fueron de nuevo a caminar hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede… llego la noche, Kagome se fue un poco lejos de sus amigos para pensar pero no se dio cuenta que alguien la espiaba

Kagome pensando: _entonces aquí también hay un Leon… no puede ser porque siempre nuestros caminos se cruzan… aunque no lo he visto, será mejor que no lo busque, ni lo mire, ni me encuentre con él…_

Xxxx: Kagome que haces acá sola

Kagome:- volteo a ver quién le hablaba- Inuyasha… solo quería pensar un poco

Inuyasha: es muy peligroso que estés sola- se sentó junto a ella

Kagome: te recuerdo que se defenderme- con un tono de chiste- pero no importa a mí me agrada tu compañía – lo dijo poniendo su cabeza encima del hombro de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome tú te quedaras conmigo

Kagome: claro si Inuyasha, yo te hice esa promesa hace tres años solo que no la pude cumplir porque el pozo se selló… pero ahora me quedare contigo

Inuyasha: no me refería a eso

Kagome: Inuyasha ya te dije que te quiero a ti y no a Leon, que no entiendes tanto desconfías de mi – enojada y alejando su cabeza del hombro de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: - enojado- que no es eso, tú no me entiendes tonta

Kagome: no me llames tonta y si quieres que te entienda explícate bien

Inuyasha:- más calmado- me refería a que dejarías de ser una cantante por estar conmigo en esta época

Kagome: Inuyasha…-sonriéndole- cantar es lo que soy- Inuyasha se paró y comenzó a caminar, pero ella lo detuvo con un abrazo- prefiero estar contigo a que cantar…- el volteo a verla- profesiones hay muchas pero solo hay un Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: Inuyasha yo te amo

Inuyasha: yo también te amo Kagome - agarrándola de la cintura

Kagome: ahora nada nos separara - entrecruzando sus brazos y sus manos en torno a su cuello

Inuyasha: nada ni nadie- la beso

Después de eso caminaron hasta donde estaban los demás que estaban dormidos, ellos también hicieron lo mismo… en el sueño de Kagome

_Kagome: Goku_

_Goku: Kagome veo que ya usas la cinta que te di_

_Kagome: así es te obedecí_

_Goku: que bueno te tengo que decir algo_

_Kagome: que cosa_

_Goku: ya que me di cuenta que no sabes controlar muy bien tus poderes saiyayins excepto cuando te enfadas porque le hacen algo malo a los seres que amas… decidí que te voy a entrenar_

_Kagome: es un chiste Goku jajajaja… eres muy gracioso_

_Goku: Kagome no es un chiste así que como no puedo presentarme en la vida real, será mejor que te entrene en tus sueños_

_Kagome: está bien dame tu mejor golpe- poniéndose en pose de pelea_

_Goku: no vamos a pelear_

_Kagome: entonces que vamos hacer_

_Goku: te enseñare que es un ki_

_Kagome: de acuerdo_

_Goku:-el hizo una esfera de luz, que parecía una estrella- este es un ki es la energía o poder de pelea de los humanos, demonios, etc. Este ki es el poder que normalmente tiene un humano_

_Kagome: y yo lo puedo hacer_

_Goku: claro solo pon tus manos como si formaras un círculo y concentra todo tu poder ahí, de acuerdo_

_Kagome: de acuerdo- ella comenzó a hacerlo_

_Goku: se paró y se volteo- normalmente te demoras un montón a mí me tomo una semana_

_Kagome: lo logre- con cara de felicidad_

_Goku:- volteo para verla- lo lograste- impresionado- creo que te subestime demasiado…bueno como lo lograste te enseñare a sentir el ki de las personas_

_Kagome: como_

_Goku: en una prueba me multiplicare y tu atacaras al quien sientas mi poder de saiyayin- él se multiplico por mil alrededor de ella_

_Kagome: ahí ahora que hago- dijo desesperada- Kagome concéntrate siente el ki de Goku- ella comenzó a calmarse cuando de pronto hizo una esfera de fuero y le tiro al Goku que estaba detrás de ella_

_Goku:-hiso que los demás Goku desaparecieran- acertaste esto será el entrenamiento por ahora…- él estaba comenzando a caminar y regreso-ha se me olvidaba ten-puso su mano encima de su cabeza y de pronto la ropa de Kagome se convertía en un vestido como los que usaba Violetta solo que este era de color naranja, tenía un cinturón azul y en la parte de la espalda tenía la insignia de un dragón que era Sheng Long – este es la ropa que debes de usar de ahora en adelante cuando vegas a esta época, ahora si esto es todo adiós…_

Fuera del sueño de Kagome ella se había levantado ya era de mañana, les conto a sus amigos lo que había soñado y porque tenía ese vestido, después de eso comenzaron a caminar hasta que llego la tarde y todos tenían sed, cuando vieron un pozo muy raro que tenía la insignia de un niño acompañado de un adulto

Sango: será mejor que no tomemos agua de ese pozo

Miroku: tienes razón se ve muy extraño

Shippo: y porque ellos toman el agua- señalando a Inuyasha y a Kagome

Sango y Miroku: ¿Qué?- voltearon y los vieron que bebían el agua de ese pozo

Inuyasha: ahí que les pasa ni que estuviera embrujado

Kagome: oigan porque el piso se mueve

Inuyasha: y porque el cielo se volvió turquesa

Miroku: no puede ser están delirando

Sango: les dijimos que no bebieran esa agua

Inuyasha y Kagome de pronto se desmayaron, entonces Sango se llevó a Kagome encima de Kirara y Miroku a Inuyasha en su espalda, ellos se los llevaron más pronto posible hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede pero se dieron cuenta que comenzaron a achicarse. En la noche, cuando llegaron a la aldea le comentaron a Kaede lo que sucedió

Kaede: como dejaron que ellos tomaran agua de ese pozo

Sango: no nos dimos cuenta, cuando volteamos vimos que tomaron el agua y después se desmayaron

Miroku: y lo peor que se convirtieron en niños

Shippo pensando: _ahora que son niños será divertido hacerle pagar a Inuyasha por tantas veces que me pego y jugar con Kagome cuando yo quiera… si este parece un sueño_

Shippo: y ahora como los regresamos a la normalidad

Kaede: será mejor esperar a que se despierten primero y examinarlos

Paso la noche y era de mañana, ellos se dieron cuenta que Kagome se había levantado

Sango: Kagome te sientes mejor

Kagome: ¿Quién es Kagome?- esa pregunta los dejo fríos a todos

Miroku: que graciosa señorita Kagome- riéndose y a la vez confundido

Kagome: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Kaede: ¡no puede ser! perdieron la memoria

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kaede: si le dicen algo sobre quien es, volverá a perder la memoria

Sango: sabes tu nombre

Kagome: si…- todos se aliviaron- yo me llamo Violetta…- nadie se dio cuenta que Inuyasha ya se había despertado solo que se hacia el dormido

Kaede: sabes algo más de eso

Kagome: sí que ustedes recolectas los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que ahora son cuarenta y sol falta diez, también sé que soy una saiyayin de los pocos que existen en la tierra, que si veo la luna llena me convierto en un mono gigante, que la forma de controlar mis poderes de saiyayin y para mi entrenamiento utilizo esta ropa especial…-todos se quedaron sorprendidos-¿y quienes son ustedes?

Sango: yo soy Sango

Miroku: yo soy Miroku pero me puedes decir excelencia

Sango susurrando: que trata de hacer excelencia

Miroku susurrando: solo quiero que me tenga respeto

Kaede: yo soy la anciana Kaede

Shippo: yo soy… Shippo el demonio zorro más poderoso

Kagome:-abrazándolo- que lindo eres- haciendo que Shippo se sonrojo y que Inuyasha ponga una cara de enojado pero no abría los ojos porque no quería que lo descubrieran

Inuyasha pensando: _porque me siento así, con estas ganas de matar a ese demonio zorro por abrazar a esa niña, estoy celoso pero si no la conozco... aunque perdí la memoria _

Kagome:- acercándose a la anciana Kaede- anciana Kaede Shippo y yo podemos salir a jugar

Kaede: claro vallan a jugar- cuando dijo eso ellos se fueron de inmediato

Miroku: ahora solo falta que se levante uno más

Inuyasha: ya me levante- dijo mientras todos voltearon a verlo parado

Sango: sabes tu nombre

Inuyasha: si me llamo Inuyasha

Kaede: sabes quienes somos

Inuyasha: si ustedes no le acaban de decir a Violetta que son Sango, Excelencia y la anciana Kaede- señalando a cada uno

Miroku: entonces estabas despierto

Inuyasha: bueno… si me hacía el dormido

Sango: sabes algo más que tu nombre

Inuyasha: sí que ustedes reúnen los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, que tengo a colmillo de acero que es una espada que tiene poderes demoniacos y que la utilizo yo…a se me olvidaba que soy un medio dominio y después no recuerdo nada mas

Kaede: Inuyasha si quieres puedes salir a jugar afuera

Inuyasha: gracias anciana Kaede

Él se fue corriendo buscando donde estaban Shippo y Violetta (Kagome)

Continuara…


	9. La maldad sale a la luz

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Diego: Sango, Miroku, Shippo de dónde sacaron a estos dos niños

Shippo: no te importa

Diego: saben lo curioso es que se parecen a Inuyasha y a Kagome o será porque lo son

Sango: Diego no tenemos tiempo para tus preguntas, tenemos un viaje más largo de lo común así que adiós…-todos se fueron y dejaron a Diego ahí parado

Diego pensando: …_así que se van más tiempo de lo acostumbrado, creo que será el mejor momento para que el amo salga de su escondite y les quite los fragmentos de la perla… cuando tengamos el poder saiyayin de Violetta ya nada nos detendrá y yo me quedare con ella… ese grupo me cree un tonto para engañarme… cualquiera se da cuenta de quienes son esos niños…_

Otra escena

Inuyasha: Violetta- se sentó junto a ella

Violetta (Kagome): Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que haces acá estas muy lejos de los demás

Violetta (Kagome): solo quería pensar tuve una pesadilla

Inuyasha: de que era

Violetta (Kagome): no quisiera recordarla…-ella con una cara de tristeza puso su cabeza encima del hombro de Inuyasha lo cual hizo que él se sonrojara- Inuyasha prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado

Inuyasha: Violetta…-ella lo miro- te lo prometo siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré de cualquier peligro

Violetta (Kagome): gracias Inuyasha, no sé porque… pero contigo siempre me siento a salvo y ya no tengo miedo de nadie ni de nada

Inuyasha: Violetta desde que te vi sentí algo muy especial por ti y no sabía que sentía pero ahora creo que sí, te amo – la beso aun siendo niños, un beso la limpio y tierno

Continuara…

CAPITULO: LA MALDAD SALE A LA LUZ

Después del beso Violetta (Kagome) puso su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha estuvieron mucho tiempo así cuando él se dio cuenta que ella se durmió la cargo en sus brazos y la llego al campamento, después de muchas horas apareció la mañana; todos se despertaron y se alistaron para caminar de nuevo…, las horas se fueron volando mientras contaban chistes y los niños jugaban

Ya eran como las cinco de la tarde y en el camino vieron un lago

Shippo: oigan miren hay un lago

Miroku: creo que es este el lago del verdadero ser, tendremos que comprobarlo… Inuyasha Violetta miren sus reflejos en el lago- los dos se vieron pero no pasó nada

Sango: recuerden que la anciana Kaede dijo que el lago era fácil de reconocer porque tenía una casca

Violetta (Kagome): y si seguimos el camino del lago-toda tierna

Shippo: que inteligente y linda Violetta (Kagome)- haciendo que Inuyasha despertara sus celos y se pusiera en medio de los dos

Inuyasha: ¡ahí aléjate de Violetta (Kagome)!- lanzándose encima de el para atacarlo

Shippo: ¡Violetta (Kagome) di ABAJO!

Violetta (Kagome): abajo- toda ingenua al momento Inuyasha cayó al piso

Miroku: Shippo ya te dijimos que no los molestes

Shippo: pero él comenzó- señalando a Inuyasha

Sango: pero nada mejor ahí que seguir el camino del lago- comenzaron a caminar todos…

Pasó como media hora y llegaron una cascada de dónde provenía el lago

Miroku: no hay duda este es el lago hasta en la cascada tiene en el centro el símbolo de una flor rosada

Sango: Inuyasha Violetta vean sus reflejos en el lago así volverán a la normalidad

Inuyasha y Violetta (Kagome): de acuerdo

Ellos vieron sus reflejos en el lago en el reflejo de Inuyasha se veía a sí mismo como humano, también se veía a sí mismo como medio demonio y a otro lado veía a él en demonio completo…poco a poco se fue agrandando a su forma normal, en el reflejo de Kagome veía a una saiyayin que era ella, veía a su costado a ella misma en su forma normal y en otro lado se veía a ella pero con ropa oscura que la miraba con maldad… no pudo más mirarse y recibió un impacto que hizo que se callera para atrás

Todos:-gritaron- ¡KAGOME!

Después de eso el cielo de repente comenzó a oscurecerse eso era muy raro…ellos no sabían qué hora era y comenzaron a acampar…paso la noche Inuyasha para cuidando a Kagome se podría decir que no durmió, en el sueño de Kagome

_Xxxx: escúchenme muy bien tienen que traerme los fragmentos de la perla que faltan_

_Diego: si amo, cuando regresen ese grupo de tontos le daremos una no grata sorpresa_

_Samanta: fue una muy buena idea tuya Kikyo hacer que la supuesta perla se rompiera_

_Kikyo: aunque en realidad es la perla verdadera solo que más chica es que la tarada de Kagome hizo que se encogiera hasta ahora no se sabe dónde está la otra parte que hace que la perla se agrande_

_Xxxx: eso no importa, quiero esos fragmentos_

Ella de pronto se levantó y le conto a los demás lo que soñó, todos se fueron lo más rápido a la aldea que llegaron en la tarde pero se dieron cuenta que…

Shippo: ¡no puede ser ahí nubes en el cielo de azul oscuro!- asustado se escondió atrás de Kagome

Kagome: es igual que en mi sueño

Miroku: tendremos que pelear- todos asintieron y caminaron pero se detuvieron porque…

Sango: no podemos entrar ahí un campo de fuerza

Inuyasha: eso no es problema- el saco a colmillo de acero y corto el campo de fuerza- vamos

Cuando entraron a la aldea los demonios y monstruos se les interponían pero todos peleaban por cada lado Sango con su hiraikotsu, Miroku exorcizando y con su basculo, Shippo tirando esferas de fuego pequeñas, Inuyasha con colmillo de acero y Kagome tirando flechas purificadas todos luchando como un gran equipo hasta que alguien los paralizo…

Samanta: ja, ja, ja pensaban que nos iban a derrotar

Kagome: Samanta pero si yo te mate

Kikyo: piensas que uno de nosotros va a morir

Sango: sabía que mala hierba nunca muere

Diego: Sango como siempre tan entrometida

Miroku: no le hables así Diego- enojado

Samanta: cállate si valoras tu vida… ha pero que digo si igual todos ustedes va a morir

Shippo: ¡AH! No quiero que me maten un costal de huesos vivientes- todos se rieron excepto Kikyo porque sabía que se refería a ella

Kikyo: ¡cállate demonio inútil!-asiéndole sentir mal a Shippo

Kagome: no le llame así

De pronto todos comenzaron a agredirse verbalmente hasta que alguien los interrumpió…

Xxxx: ¡CALLENSE TODOS!- era alguien con una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo

Kikyo, Diego y Samanta: amo - asiéndole reverencia

Xxxx: díganme quien de ustedes tiene los fragmentos de la perla

Inuyasha: ¡jamás te lo diremos! Primero yo te matare

Xxxx: un medio demonio, ja crees que me vas a derrotar

Miroku: dinos quien eres tú

Xxxx: yo… mi nombre es…Majin Buu- sacándose la capa

Kagome: tú eres el dragón maligno que Goku derroto pero si estabas muerto

Majin Buu: así que tú eres la nueva saiyayin con la que Goku está maravillado por tu fuerza…tu debes tener los fragmentos- acercándose a ella

Miroku: ella no tiene los fragmentos yo los tengo

Sango: eso es mentira yo los tengo

Shippo: no, yo tengo los fragmentos

Inuyasha: cállense todos los fragmentos de la perla yo los tengo

Majin Buu: ¡ya cállense!... ¡Kikyo! dime quien de ellos tiene la perla- gritando enojado

Kikyo: la quien lo purifica…Kagome

Majin Buu: ¡dame los fragmentos! Por las buenas o por las malas

Kagome: jamás te lo daré primero muerta

Majin Buu: como quieras Diego es tu turno

Diego: como usted diga amo - acercándose a Kagome

Majin Buu: Samanta Kikyo llévense a los demás a la plaza- ellas obedecieron y se los llevaron, también desapareció él

Diego: parece que nos dejaron solos

Kagome: siempre supe que tenías maldad en tu alma

Diego: y tú también la tendrás - se acercó a ella

Diego:

Escucha y siente  
Sube el volumen vas a enloquecer  
Entiende y siente  
De corazones rotos soy el rey  
Yo soy el rey  
Yo soy el rey oh

Escucha mi canción oh  
Lo que dicta el corazón oh  
Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh  
Que te hace especial  
Mi estilo te va a conquistar  
Mis pies que se mueve al compás  
Sé que no lo puedes evitar  
Es como sin alas volara

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Siento que voy a mil  
Contigo todo cambia  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Escucha y siente  
Mil mariposas hay dentro de mi  
Si te acercas asi  
Entiende y siente  
Estoy aquí  
La fiesta va a empezar  
Va a empezar  
La fiesta va a empezar

Escucha mi canción oh  
Lo que dicta el corazón oh  
Dime el ritmo ponte a bailar oh  
Que te hace especial  
Mi estilo te va a conquistar  
Mis pies que se mueve al compás  
Sé que no lo puedes evitar  
Es como sin alas volara  
Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Siento que voy a mil  
Contigo todo cambia  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Oye muñeca  
Yo soy así  
Pregunta por ahí  
Pero contigo

Todo cambia  
Cuando te acercas a mi  
Tus ojos me hacen sentir  
Que estoy volando , volando

Tu presencia  
mi mundo completa  
te haré mi princesa  
Hoy con un Beso

Escucha mi canción oh  
Mis pies se mueven al compás  
Sé que no lo puedes evitar  
Es como sin alas volara  
Mi estilo te va a conquistar

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Siento que voy a mil  
Contigo todo cambia  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Y es que yo soy así  
Mi vida es alocada  
Siento que voy a mil  
Contigo todo cambia  
Y es que yo soy así  
Con solo una mirada  
Vas a quedar de mi  
Por siempre enamorada

Diego: ahora Kagome dame los fragmentos

Kagome: ten- dándole los fragmentos

Ella estaba como sin vida obedecía órdenes, los dos se fueron a la plaza

En la plaza…

Majin Buu: Diego parece que cumpliste mis órdenes

Diego: aquí está los fragmentos- le tiro los fragmentos y el los agarro

Majin Buu: ya todo está listo- el saco de su bolsillo otros fragmentos y los unió de pronto salió una luz malvada pero volvió a ser la perla normal- que paso porque no funciono- gritando enojado

Inuyasha: la perla no funciona porque no eres una persona de corazón puro

Miroku: que dices Inuyasha

Inuyasha: la verdad

Kikyo: el medio demonio tiene razón desde que Kagome purifico la perla solo recibe a personas de corazón puro

Sango: recibiría a personas malvadas si tuviera la otra parte que la agranda no es verdad

Samanta: eso es verdad pero yo sé quién tiene esa otra parte

Majin Buu: dime quien lo tiene

Samanta: lo tiene Vilu - con sarcasmo - o Kagome como prefieran llamarla

Diego: Kagome danos la otra parte

Kagome:-ella junto sus manos y saco la otra parte- aquí está- se la entregó a Majin Buu

Majin Buu: llego el momento que me convierta en el ser más poderoso-de pronto los campos de energía que paralizaron a Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Shippo se esfumaron

Inuyasha: que paso

Miroku: una energía poderosa y maligna se está expandiendo por toda la tierra

Shippo: este es nuestro fin

Kikyo: llego su hora de morir

Samanta: después de hacer tanto esfuerzo para reunir los fragmentos

Diego: terminar así que pena

Majin Buu: eso díganse a ustedes mismos ¡MUERAN! - él les tiro un una esfera de fuego gigante y oscura con ese tiro los mato a ellos tres- nunca me agradaron

Sango: eres un malvado ellos te defendieron y tú los traicionas así

Majin Buu: ahora siguen ustedes…- volvió a hacer la misma esfera pero Kagome detuvo el impacto- tonta crees que ese poder tuyo me va a detener

Inuyasha:-fue a ver a Kagome que se quedó de rodillas al recibir el impacto- Kagome…

Shippo: KAGOME NO TE MUERAS- abrazándola y lloriqueando

Majin Buu: ella aun no muere pero pronto lo hará

Inuyasha:- se había convertido en demonio- MALDITO ME LAS VAS A PAGAR- se dirigió hacia él y le tiro un ataque que convino todos los ataques que tenía eso hizo que lo cortara en dos y la perla saliera de su cuerpo- la perla nunca debió de existir LUNA IMFERIAL- la perla desapareció cuando recibió el ataque de Inuyasha, él quedo agotado

Majin Buu: eres un idiota pero no importa sé que poder puedo tener- mirando a Kagome- Ozuna - ese ataque se lo lanzo a ella de pronto una esfera dorada salía del cuerpo de Kagome y se instaló en su cuerpo de él- ahora si nadie me detendrá tengo el poder saiyayin

Kagome:- estaba tirada en el piso- Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha…- ellos se acercaron a ella- tengan la perla y váyanse a mi época, el portal estará abierto hasta que ustedes se vallan y después se cerrara

Sango: no haremos eso

Miroku: no la dejaremos sola señorita Kagome

Kagome: por favor váyanse yo estaré bien se los prometo, llévense a Inuyasha él está herido

Shippo: Kagome tú también estas herida

Kagome: háganme caso y váyanse… AHORA- grito alterada pero vio como ellos se iban llevándose a Inuyasha con ellos

Majin Buu: eres una tonta… LUNA DEL RENCOR - era una esfera de poder gigante muy malvada y llena de fuego se la tiro a ella pero antes de que recibiera el ataque desapareció misteriosamente él no se dio cuenta y pensó que había muerto

En un lugar muy raro

Kagome: Goku... que hago que es este lugar

Goku: este es el universo de los dioses

Kagome: pero para que me trajiste acá o es un sueño y estoy muerta

Goku: no están muerta ni es un sueño

Kagome: entonces para que me trajiste

Goku: es hora de decirte quien eres de verdaderamente

Continuara…


	10. Descubriendo Mi Poder

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Majin Buu: eres un idiota pero no importa sé que poder puedo tener- mirando a Kagome- Ozuna - ese ataque se lo lanzo a ella de pronto una esfera dorada salía del cuerpo de Kagome y se instaló en su cuerpo de él- ahora si nadie me detendrá tengo el poder saiyayin

Kagome:- estaba tirada en el piso- Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Inuyasha…- ellos se acercaron a ella- tengan la perla y váyanse a mi época, el portal estará abierto hasta que ustedes se vallan y después se cerrara

Sango: no haremos eso

Miroku: no la dejaremos sola señorita Kagome

Kagome: por favor váyanse yo estaré bien se los prometo, llévense a Inuyasha él está herido

Shippo: Kagome tú también estas herida

Kagome: háganme caso y váyanse… AHORA- grito alterada pero vio como ellos se iban llevándose a Inuyasha con ellos

Majin Buu: eres una tonta… LUNA DEL RENCOR - era una esfera de poder gigante muy malvada y llena de fuego se la tiro a ella pero antes de que recibiera el ataque desapareció misteriosamente él no se dio cuenta y pensó que había muerto

En un lugar muy raro

Kagome: Goku... que hago que es este lugar

Goku: este es el universo de los dioses

Kagome: pero para que me trajiste acá o es un sueño y estoy muerta

Goku: no están muerta ni es un sueño

Kagome: entonces para que me trajiste

Goku: es hora de decirte quien eres de verdaderamente

Continuara…

CAPITULO: DESCUBRIENDO MI PODER

Kagome: a que te refieres

Goku: por qué crees que te llaman Violetta

Kagome: por la serie

Goku: no es como tú piensas escucha bien y no me interrumpas- ella asintió- hace tiempo cuando yo tenía 15 años cuando aparecieron el príncipe y princesa de los saiyayins me explicaron quién era yo y después quisieron destruirme pero lo los derrote buena esa historia tú la sabes pero…- dio un suspiro - durante los años que convivimos como amigos cuando ya teníamos 18 años aparecieron los dragones malignos eran siete por las siete esferas del dragón y los siete deseos que habíamos pedido, no fue muy fácil derrotarlos pero a seis derrotamos lo cual cuando moría un dragón aparecía una esfera del dragón pero nos faltaba una esfera era el dragón de cuatro estrellas el cual es Majin Buu… en esa pelea el destruyo la tierra y todo el universo de los humanos, al instante murieron los príncipes de los saiyayins cuando hubo esa explosión salió una luz violeta… yo también morí pero le pedí un último deseo a Sheng Long el cual era de que regenerara el universo de los humanos él me lo concedió pero con la condición que era de que el universo comenzaría de nuevo sin tecnología y sin nada…cuando volvió a crear el universo salió una luz violeta, después las esferas del dragón desaparecieron y nadie sabe en qué tiempo volverán a funcionar… por mi parte me convertí en un dios y mírame ahora

Kagome: pero Goku eso que tiene que ver conmigo

Goku: déjame explicarte…-dio un suspiro- cuando hubo esa explosión salió una luz Violeta ahí vienes tu… Sheng Long no quería que este planeta se quedare desprotegido ya que yo soy un dios y no puedo pelear, así que con la sangre y poder de todos lo que murieron ahí claro excepto mi sangre, en esa sangre estaba de los príncipes saiyayins…Sheng Long mando a una persona que copara que combinara esas sangres y salió una perla especial esa es la perla de Shikon… pero resulto que en esa sangre también estaba la sangre de una bruja la cual era la elegida y como sabes las brujas conceden deseos por eso a la perla de puedes pedir un deseo…pero ni el mismo Sheng Long sabía que esa persona había hecho dos perlas una se la quedo ella y otra se la dio a él, por la parte de Sheng Long cuando tuvo la perla viajo a el universo de los humanos recién creado vio la constelación de estrellas estrella las agarro y la junto con la perla le pidió deseo a la perla que viajara por todos los tiempos buscara a una persona de corazón puro se fusionara con ella y se quedara ahí para siempre… la perla te escogió a ti cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada, la perla se llamaba Violetta… tu mama vio la constelación de estrellas en tu frente por eso te llamo Kagome

Kagome: entonces por eso me llamo Kagome la constelación de estrellas, la perla esta creada en mí por eso que los malos me dijeron que yo tenía la otra parte de la perla… las dos perlas al encontrarse en el interior de mi cuerpo se fusionaron pero yo recuerdo que después de estar un mes con Leon como novios él me había dicho para tener una cita, fui al lugar donde nos encontraríamos pero recuerdo que vi a Kikyo que me tiraba una flecha y me la sacaba pero tenía una perla en la flecha seguro por eso ella tenía la cuarta parte de las dos perlas fusionadas… por eso faltaba una parte para que la perla aumentara

Goku: lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes… pero aun no acabo de explicarte todo…

Kagome: vienen más cosas…- con tono tristes, vio como el asintió con la cabeza- bueno que importa dímelo de una vez

Goku: el pozo de tu familia estaba sellado desde la creación del nuevo universo porque ahí se encontraba el lugar donde murió Majin Buu yo nunca lo derrote fue Sheng Long quien deseo que el muriera… cuando tu abriste el pozo fue como abrir una puerta a Majin Buu para que volviera a vivir solamente se convirtió en un fantasma que se alimentaba del odio de personas con grandes poderes como Diego, Samanta y Kikyo, él les dijo que los volvería inmortales y con poderes superiores pero primero ellos le dieran sus poderes y aceptaron… tienes que derrotarlo

Kagome: no puedo… mi poder saiyayin fue robado por Majin Buu

Goku: Violetta es imposible eso- con tono gracioso- imposible la sangre se saiyayin corre por tus venas desde que te fusionaste con la perla… no importa que se haya salido de tu cuerpo, cuando Inuyasha lo corto la perla desapareció donde crees que esta… esta en tu cuerpo, está en tu sangre, está en ti

Kagome: es cierto, tienes razón - con confianza en sí misma-… ahora si me voy- se paró se dio me dio vuelta y se fue caminando, hasta que paro…- oye Goku por donde es la salida de este lugar

Goku: este es el universo de los saiyayin los cuales volvieron a regenerarse pero esa es otra historia que te contare después… pero ahí un problema con tu petición es que aquí hasta llegar a tu planeta sería un día el viaje

Kagome: Goku dime cuanto tiempo he estado aquí

Goku: bueno calculando que te traje acá un día mas lo que estamos hablando será un día y miedo…-ella se quedó con cara sorprendida- quieres saber que pasa en tu planeta y con Majin Buu- ella solo asintió- ¡bola de cristal!- apareció- dime que pasa en el planeta tierra en el tiempo donde esta Majin Buu- dentro de la bola apareció Majin Buu

_Majin:-gruñendo- ¡ahí no puede ser no la mate! ¡OYE VIOLETTA SI NO SALES DE TU ESCONDITE, ME VENGARE CON TUS AMIGOS!- lo dijo gritando- si no quiere salir los matare, ni modo- miro al piso porque él estaba volando o flotando- ¡maldita sea donde se metieron! No importa perseguiré su presencia- cerro los ojos- son muy astutos al irse a otro tiempo pero los encontrare seguro ahí esta Violetta y si no esta los matare_

Kagome: no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser ahora que hago el ira más rápido a mi tiempo y yo legare en un día

Goku: Violetta no sé cómo ayudarte… ya se tengo una idea como viajas a tu época hasta la época antigua

Kagome: por el pozo... pero ahí no hay ninguno

Goku: si ahí pero no te preocupes este pozo no tiene ningún muerto ahí para ir a dónde quieres solo tienes que desear a dónde quieres ir

Kagome: entonces solo tendría desear regresar a mi época

Goku: sígueme te llevare a ese pozo - él se fue volando y Kagome lo siguió con la nube voladora, después de unos minutos llegaron- aquí es

Kagome: gracias por traerme Goku

Goku: recuerda que el poder está en ti

Kagome: de acuerdo

Goku: nos veremos en tus sueños adiós- él se fue volando y dejándola sola

Kagome: adiós - volteo miro el pozo y se tiro, cuando estaba ahí parecía estar en el espacio y recordó lo que dijo Goku - deseo estar con Inuyasha

De pronto ella salió del pozo y veía era el templo, escucho que estaban hablando afuera

En el patio de Higurashi

Majin Buu: díganme donde esta Violetta

Inuyasha: jamás te lo diremos

Shippo: cállate perro tonto nos va a matar

Majin Buu: el demonio zorro tiene razón… y como no me quieren decir los matare- el empezó a ser un ataque con el que paralizo a Inuyasha e hizo que estuviera en un campo de energía

En el lugar del pozo, Kagome abrió la puerta y veía a su abuelo con el báculo de Miroku haciendo un campo de protección para su familia, Miroku, Sango y Shippo tirándole ataques a Majin Buu para que no le haga daño a Inuyasha, sus ataques le caían y le dolían a veces pero otras las tomaba como risa, también vio que tenía a Inuyasha para tirarle una luna del rencor pero…

Kagome:-salió corriendo del templo y se puso a volar en dirección que estuviera frente a frente con Majin Buu- ¡suéltalo es a mí a quien quieres!-gritando y haciendo que todos la miren

Majin Buu:- hiso desaparecer su ataque y saco el campo de energía de Inuyasha haciendo que él callera al piso- ¡así que al fin te apareces!

En el piso donde esta Inuyasha

Kagome:- bajando para verlo- Inuyasha… ¿qué te paso?

Shippo:-abrazándola- Kagome que bueno que volviste

Miroku: señorita Kagome lo qué le paso a Inuyasha es lamentable

Kagome: quiere alguno de ustedes decirme que le paso

Sango: Kagome… a Inuyasha le robaron su alma fue Majin Buu

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: no se preocupen todo estará bien- ella regreso a donde estaba Majin Buu

Majin Buu: se ve que te has recuperado… pero eso no te servirá para nada… la pelea para ti ya término

Kagome: sabes… te que equivocas ¡La pelea recién comienza!...

Continuara…


	11. La Batalla Final

Kagome:-salió corriendo del templo y se puso a volar en dirección que estuviera frente a frente con Majin Buu- ¡suéltalo es a mí a quien quieres!-gritando y haciendo que todos la miren

Majin Buu:- hiso desaparecer su ataque y saco el campo de energía de Inuyasha haciendo que él callera al piso- ¡así que al fin te apareces!

En el piso donde esta Inuyasha

Kagome:- bajando para verlo- Inuyasha… ¿qué te paso?

Shippo:-abrazándola- Kagome que bueno que volviste

Miroku: señorita Kagome lo qué le paso a Inuyasha es lamentable

Kagome: quiere alguno de ustedes decirme que le paso

Sango: Kagome… a Inuyasha le robaron su alma fue Majin Buu

Inuyasha: Kagome…

Kagome: no se preocupen todo estará bien- ella regreso a donde estaba Majin Buu

Majin Buu: se ve que te has recuperado… pero eso no te servirá para nada… la pelea para ti ya término

Kagome: sabes… te que equivocas ¡La pelea recién comienza!...

Continuara…

CAPITULO: LA BATALLA FINAL

Ellos comenzaron a pelear primero una pelea simple con ataques que parecían de karate que lo esquivaban fácilmente y no hacían daño hasta que…

Majin Buu: que es lo que intentas con estos ataques

Kagome: lo que quiero es que vallamos a la época antigua

Majin Buu: de acuerdo…- él se tele transporto y ella hizo lo mismo

En la época antigua la pelea continuo pero con más intensidad, los golpes eran más fuertes y con más técnicas de ataque…ya los golpes en sus cuerpos se notaban y un poco de sangre se esparcía…pero sucedió algo terrible

Majin Buu: no eres gran cosa comparada conmigo- la había agarrado la cola que le había crecido repentinamente- ahora dime que vas a hacer

Kagome:- no podía hablar mucho- suéltame…por…favor…

Majin Buu: no lo hare…sabes eres muy bonita…serás un delicioso chocolate

Kagome: suéltame…- no dijo nada más porque se quedó inconsciente por su falta de fuerza…Majin Buu la convirtió en chocolate y se la comió

En el estómago de Majin Buu

Kagome: ja, fue buena idea dejarme comer por Majin Buu… ahora solo tengo que encontrar el alma de Inuyasha… según lo que leí en el libro sobre este monstruo es que las amas que el quitaba se iban a su cerebro así que será mejor que valla hacia halla

Ella se fue hacia halla…fuera de su estomago

Majin Buu: y ahora que la destruí que hago… estoy aburrido… ya se antes de destruir este planeta voy a comer comida que ahí aquí…- él se fue volando al lado que lo guiaba su nariz

En su cuerpo interior…

Kagome: ahí porque la tierra está temblando… Kagome no seas tonta no es tierra sino órganos… en cuál de sus órganos estaré- se puso a observar a su alrededor- para que fuera el corazón y el temblor sus latidos… sería tan fácil matarlo con un ataque…pero no sería posible será mejor que siga hacia arriba antes de que ese monstruo destruya la tierra…

Fuera del cuerpo de Majin Buu

Majin Buu: ahí aquí la comida no es muy buena la comida…pero recuerdo que en la época de Violetta había deliciosos olores…creo que regresare ahí y arre sufrir a sus amigos- él se teletransporto a la época de Kagome

En la época de Kagome, en su casa, en su habitación…

Shippo: Inuyasha que bueno que ya reaccionaste

Inuyasha: que me paso… donde esta Majin Buu – intentando sentarse

Sango: él se fue a nuestra época

Miroku: la mama de Kagome te curo las heridas

Shippo: ella es muy buena

Miroku: y muy bonita…- con tono picaron

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada a Miroku- excelencia téngale respeto a la mamá de Kagome

Inuyasha: y… Kagome donde esta – un poco desesperado

Shippo: ella se fue con ese monstruo para continuar con la batalla…-con cara triste- hasta ahora no ha vuelto ya han pasado doce horas y no vuelve

Sango: Shippo cállate vas a alterar a Inuyasha

Inuyasha:- ya estaba de pie y colocándose su espada para pelear – así que está en la época antigua será mejor que ya valla a pelear con él…

Miroku: Inuyasha no te has visto al espejo…- entregándole un espejo de mano

Inuyasha:- se vio al espejo era…- soy humano…pero si no es luna llena no entiendo

Sango: tu cuando peleaste con Majin Buu… te confiaste porque creías que le habías ganado y… el absorbió tu alma de demonio…

Inuyasha: qué y ahora como voy a pelear…

Shippo: Inuyasha hemos estado pensando en quedarnos en la casa de Kagome de los que nos queda de vida

Inuyasha: pues yo no me voy

Miroku: Inuyasha no entiendes… ese monstruo capaz va a volver así que… puse mi báculo encima de la casa e hice el campo de protección más fuerte que he tenido ese campo es invisible y hace invisible a la casa

De repente todos voltear las caras para ver en la ventana de Kagome y ven a…

Majin Buu: parece que sus amigos no están bueno no importa…como le haría sufrir…ya se recuerdo que el costal de huesos de Kikyo me dijo que Violetta tenía un exnovio llamado Leon y que era famoso en esta época si lo destruyo a él ella sufrirá…- él se fue volando en la dirección del norte

En la habitación de Kagome…

Miroku: no puede ser ese monstruo va a matar al joven Leon

Sango: ahí que perseguirlo

Inuyasha: y si mejor nos quedamos aquí dejamos que lo mate y después lo atacamos- con tono de celoso y gracioso

Shippo: jajajaja Inuyasha esta celoso- recibió un golpe

Inuyasha: ¡cállate enano!

Miroku: dejen de jugar y vamos… si ese monstruo le hace daño a las personas

Sango: será mejor morir peleando que quedándonos como flojos…

Inuyasha: ya vamos de una vez

En los cielos de la época moderna

Majin Buu: hay donde estará ese tal Leon…- gira su cabeza a los costados y mira un cartel que dice "_La estrella varonil del momento Leon… Hoy en el estadio dará su concierto con las canciones de la mejor serie Violetta"_- así que ahí está entonces iré

En el cuerpo de Majin Buu

Kagome: ahí parece que ya llegue a su cerebro pero donde estará Inuyasha- miro a sus costados- ahí está - Inuyasha estaba en un capullo pegado a su cuerpo de Majin Buu- ahora como lo saco sin que este monstruo se dé cuenta que estoy viva en su cuerpo…tendré que arriesgarme…-ella con su mano hizo un circulo plano y lo piro en la parte de arriba del capullo donde esta Inuyasha el circulo volvió a su mano y corto la parte de abajo del capullo…el callo y ella lo recogió- Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ¡Inuyasha! Despierta ahí no despierta tendré que llevármelo así…- ella lo cargo y comenzó a volar para ver donde estaba la salida

Corriendo de edificio en edificio estaba…

Inuyasha: y ahora como vamos a saber dónde está ese tonto de Leon

Shippo: en esa caja mágica donde aparecen imágenes vimos que Leon se presentaba en el estadio

Sango: así que tendremos que ir ahí

En el estadio donde era el concierto de Leon…él estaba cantando apareció…

Leon: no saben cómo me gustaría que Violetta estuviera acá - le decía al publico

Majin Buu:-estaba parado en el cielo- ella no vendrá porque yo la mate

Leon:-asustado- quien eres tu

Inuyasha: oye monstruo déjalo- apareció Inuyasha y los demás se pusieron al frente de Leon para protegerlo

Majin Buu: así que sigues vivo…no tienes vergüenza al mostrarte así con tu forma de humano

Inuyasha: cállate maldito monstruo- dio un salto y se acercó a él, desvaino a colmillo de acero- aunque tenga mi forma humano colmillo de acero aún puede transformarse así que prepárate… ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Dentro del cuerpo de Majin Buu

Kagome: si lo encontré aquí está su boca…que no puede ser esta en mi época- miro más y vio a…- está en el concierto de Leon está loco… van a descubrirlo después de esto tengo que utilizar la técnica que Goku me enseño… es hora de salir en 1…2…y…3-ella salió de su cuerpo

Todos:-gritaron sorprendidos al ver a Kagome salir del cuerpo de Majin Buu- Kagome

Majin Buu:- estaba volando frente a frente con Kagome- eres bien astuta te metiste dentro de mí para sacar el alma de ese medio demonio

Kagome:- bajo volando a donde estaban sus amigos- Inuyasha ten aquí está tu alma- puso su alma frente a frente con él y se unieron

Sango: Kagome esto es un desastre las personas nos están observando- viendo al público

Kagome: no puede ser es cierto…chicos tápense los oídos

Inuyasha: para que

Kagome: solo háganlo - ella se tapó los oídos y puso sus manos en las frente - ¡Paralyzed! – la gente se congelo no se movían

Shippo: Kagome que hiciste

Kagome: es una técnica… paralice a todos

Majin Buu: todos menos a mí…- ellos se sorprendieron

Kagome:-susurrando- chicos pueden distraer un rato a Majin Buu yo ya tengo una idea como derrotarlo

Todos: de acuerdo- ellos se fueron corriendo en dirección de Majin Buu que se encontraba en el piso

Kagome:-agarro del brazo a Inuyasha- Inuyasha tu no…

Inuyasha: porque yo no- un poco sonrojado

Kagome:- le suelta el brazo- es que como ya te devolví tu alma de demonio tienes más fuerza así estuve pensando que si utilizo mi técnica mientras que tú le tiras la técnica de colmillo de acero luna imperial sería suficiente poder para matarlo

Inuyasha: cuando pensaste todo esto

Kagome: mientras estaba en el interior del cuerpo de Majin Buu

Inuyasha: la idea me parece perfecta pero sería al mismo momento que tiremos los ataques

Kagome: si exacto…- los dos se miraron con ojos de amor y se sonrojaron- será mejor que vallamos a pelear

Inuyasha: si tienes razón…pero antes- lo dijo con un poco de vergüenza pero al final la beso

Kagome:-ellos se separaron por falta de aire- ya tenemos que ir…- los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la pelea

En la parte de atrás del estadio se estaba haciendo la pelea

Majin Buu: son unos tontos si creen que me iban a derrotar- riéndose y viendo a Sango, Miroku y Shippo tirados en el piso con heridas

Inuyasha: ¡ellos no!

Kagome: ¡pero nosotros sí!

Majin Buu: nunca me derrotaran…-él se puso a lazarles ataques

Llevaron un montón de tiempo peleando así uno contra dos, dos contra uno hasta que Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron las caras y asintieron para lanzarles sus ataques

Kagome: ¡KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA…!

Inuyasha: ¡Luna Imperial!

Majin Buu: ¡malditos!- esas fueron sus últimas palabras porque después de los ataques murió y para siempre

Después de su muerte Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a ayudarles a los demás que estaban heridos pero cuando estaban llegando… desaparecieron

Shippo:-estaba tirado en el piso intentando levantarse- oigan amigos Inuyasha y Kagome desaparecieron

Miroku: seguro se fueron a un lugar más íntimo…- con tono picaron

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada a Miroku- ¡Excelencia Compórtese!

Inuyasha:-apareció detrás de Shippo- no es cierto yo estoy aquí pero Kagome desapareció

Shippo: no huelo su olor capaz este en la otra época

Miroku: tienes razón será mejor que nos vallamos

En un lugar muy lejos

Kagome: ¿dónde estoy? - sobándose la cabeza

Majin Buu:-riéndose sarcásticamente- estamos en tu destino

Kagome: no puede ser si yo te mate…-miro a sus costados- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Él estaba junto a mí

Majin Buu: él está en ese camino- señalando un sendero que tenía un cartel que decía "Inuyasha", Kagome fue corriendo hacia donde estaba ese camino pero Majin Buu la detuvo diciendo- ¡No espera! –Ella se detuvo- tienes dos camino para escoger- mostrándole otro sendero que tenía un cartel que decía "Leon"

Kagome: ¡a que estás jugando maldito monstruo! – con tono de enojo

Majin Buu: no estoy jugando, ya te dije este es tu destino ahora dime a donde prefieres ir con Francesa, Leon y tu familia o con tus demás amigos, Sango, Shippo, Miroku e Inuyasha decide cual quieres que sea tu destino

Kagome: mi destino…-con tono de tristeza- mi destino está al lado de Inuyasha- con tono de seguridad

Majin Buu: como quieras vete…pero de una vez te digo que tu otro destino desaparecerá y todos a los que conociste morirás-con un tono de sarcasmo- ahora dime en realidad quieres ir con Inuyasha

Kagome: yo…-con tono de tristeza… se puso a recordar la pelea con Naraku y como quedo atrapada…- yo

Majin Buu: ¡elije de una vez!-gritando

Kagome: yo no elijo ningún camino – con certeza

Majin Buu: ¡no puedes hacer eso, escoge un camino! -con enojo y furia

Kagome: si puedo porque mi destino lo decido yo no tu…y no por hirme con Inuyasha mis seres queridos en mi apocaba van a morir esto es una mentira, esto no existe y yo me voy de haca- enojada apunto hacia Majin Buu- ¡KA-ME-HA-ME-HA…!-Majin Buu murió y todo a su alrededor desapareció escucho que la llamaban

Xxxx: ¡Kagome!

Kagome:- ella abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor- el pozo estoy en la época antigua pero si yo estaba…

Xxxx: ¡Kagome!-ella volteo la cabeza y vio que Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo y Miroku

Kagome: ola, veo que ya se recuperaron de la pelea

Shippo: Kagome donde estabas

Kagome: no lo sé solo recuerdo que apareció Majin Buu me dijo que escogiera entre la época antigua y en la época actual le dije que no escogía ninguno después le tire un ataque murió y aprecio acá

Miroku: eso es muy extraño habrá que averiguarlo…-estaba al frente de Kagome

Sango: lo averiguaremos después- empujando a Miroku a un costado- ahora dime ese chico del estadio era Leon

Kagome:- con risa- si era él era Leon – entonces recordó algo – no puede ser Leon el estadio

Inuyasha: ¡que tiene ese tonto, no me digas que te vas a ir con él ahora!-con celosos y enojado

Kagome: no me refiero a eso sino a que deje paralizada a la gente, si alguien se da cuenta llamar a la prensa se armara un alboroto y yo estaré involucrada porque estaba ahí- se fue corriendo

Inuyasha:- él la detuvo del brazo- ¡eso lo arreglas después ahora te quedas acá!- con tono mandón y celoso

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha Abajo!- el callo al piso y ella se fue corriendo diciendo- ¡en tres días voy a venir así que Inuyasha no te atrevas a buscarme!

Ella se fue hacia donde estaba el pozo entro y se fue a su época…salió del pozo y se dirigió hacia el estadio del concierto

Continuara…


	12. Otro Saiyayin

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Xxxx: ¡Kagome!-ella volteo la cabeza y vio que Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo y Miroku

Kagome: ola, veo que ya se recuperaron de la pelea

Shippo: Kagome donde estabas

Kagome: no lo sé solo recuerdo que apareció Majin Buu me dijo que escogiera entre la época antigua y en la época actual le dije que no escogía ninguno después le tire un ataque murió y aprecio acá

Miroku: eso es muy extraño habrá que averiguarlo…-estaba al frente de Kagome

Sango: lo averiguaremos después- empujando a Miroku a un costado- ahora dime ese chico del estadio era Leon

Kagome:- con risa- si era él era Leon – entonces recordó algo – no puede ser Leon el estadio

Inuyasha: ¡que tiene ese tonto, no me digas que te vas a ir con él ahora!-con celosos y enojado

Kagome: no me refiero a eso sino a que deje paralizada a la gente, si alguien se da cuenta llamar a la prensa se armara un alboroto y yo estaré involucrada porque estaba ahí- se fue corriendo

Inuyasha:- él la detuvo del brazo- ¡eso lo arreglas después ahora te quedas acá!- con tono mandón y celoso

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha Abajo!- el callo al piso y ella se fue corriendo diciendo- ¡en tres días voy a venir así que Inuyasha no te atrevas a buscarme!

Ella se fue hacia donde estaba el pozo entro y se fue a su época…salió del pozo y se dirigió hacia el estadio del concierto

Continuara…

CAPITULO: OTRO SAIYAYIN

En el concierto todos seguían paralizados después de un rato llego Kagome se puso en el escenario…

Kagome: ¡Paralyzed! - la gente comenzó a mover sus músculos y vieron a Kagome

Publico: ¡Que cante!, ¡Que cante!, ¡Que cante!

Kagome:-alguien del escenario la agarró del brazo y la volteo pegándola hacia él- Leon…

Leon: creo que ya oíste a la gente…

Kagome: es que yo…-intentando que le suelte el brazo

Leon: vamos solo será una canción, creo que deberías cantar para que todos olviden al monstruo de Majin Buu

Kagome: como pero... tu recuerdas lo que paso

Leon: solamente canta- ella asintió y comenzaron a cantar

Ellos cantaron maravilloso era obvio que hacia un gran dueto al terminar la canción termino el concierto después de eso la gente comenzó a salir del estadio…en el camerino de Leon

Leon:-estaban tocando la puerta- pase…

Kagome: Leon quiero hablar contigo…

Leon: pensé que te habías ido, pero el que estas aquí me alegra…y dime de que quieres hablar

Kagome: lo que paso en el concierto antes de la canción tu recordaste todo lo que paso porque-con duda

Leon: nunca me paralizaste…-ella se quedó sorprendida pensó _seguro se tapó los oídos no hay otra forma_- sabes porque- ella negó con la cabeza- porque sabía que ibas a utilizar ese ataque así que hice un contrataque contra ti…todo el tiempo estuve observando la pelea pero en silencio para que pensaras que si me habías paralizado- se quedó callada e impresionada- sabes yo sé que tu hace tres años tenías una vida que no era normal…tu viajabas en el tiempo por el pozo que está en la capilla de tu templo en el pozo te teletransporta hacia 500 años atrás en la época feudal… el amor del que me hablabas que no funciono por la distancia es Inuyasha tus amigos son Sango, Miroku y Shippo… y en realidad si era la distancia el pozo se selló cuando la perla de Shikon desapareció, lo cual nunca fue destruida porque la perla vive en ti Violetta… terminaste conmigo porque sabias que no iba a funcionar nuestra relación porque nunca entendería lo que tu ibas a pasar en la época feudal…y creo que a pesar de todo nunca llegaste a olvidar a Inuyasha siempre vivía en tu corazón- la dejo atónita como sabía todo

Kagome: Leon… como sabes todo lo que viví…-muy sorprendida

Leon: te lo diré con una simple respuesta…- la miro a los ojos- yo tampoco soy una persona normal

Kagome: entonces tú eres…un demonio

Leon: no…- le dijo con risa- yo también… soy un Saiyayin

Kagome: qué pero tu…como…cuando…que… porque nunca me lo dijiste se suponía que no había secretos entre nosotros- muy enojada

Leon: enserio- la miro con una cara y era verdad Kagome no le conto nada de lo que el sabia- mira para mí fue una completa sorpresa eso tenía 13 años el día de mi cumpleaños no recuerdo como fue pero me perdí y llegue al universo de los saiyayins ahí conocí a Goku que me dijo que yo tenía ya la edad necesaria para enterarme que era un saiyayin y entrenar…desde ese momento me dedique a entrenar y estudiar

Kagome: Goku te dijo eso ahí lo voy a matar recién yo me entero que soy una saiyayin y a ti te lo dijo a los 13- con enojo

Leon: tranquila- miro su reloj de mano- Violetta es muy tarde ya me tengo que ir

Kagome: es cierto son las 10:05… yo también ya me voy- se despidió abrió la puerta pero se detuvo

Leon: Violetta- eso hiso que se detuviera- ¿regresaras con Inuyasha?

Kagome: si solo será hasta que comiencen las grabaciones de Violetta

Leon: entiendo…cuando regreses te contare como viví mi vida como un saiyayin

Kagome: ahí si me encantaría saberlo entonces nos veremos en dos semanas

Leon: si adiós

Kagome: nos vemos en dos semanas Leon- ella abrió la puerta de nuevo y se fue

Ella llego a su casa se recostó en la cama y se puso a pensar todo lo que había sucedido…llego la mañana, desayuno y se dirigió hacia el centro comercial…compro muchos vestidos que de por si eran preciosos (vestidos como usa Violetta en la segunda temporada) y también se compró muchas joyas una de ella fue un anillo que tenía en vez de un diamante de forma de corazón de corazón violeta…se pasó todo el día en el centro comercial, llego la noche y después la mañana…en la tarde se puso su vestido, zapatos con un poco de taco y el añillo, tenía su mochila que tenía adentro un poco de comida de su época crayolas para Shippo también un cuaderno para que el dibuje, también tenía su cuaderno sketch book y sus lápiz, sus zapatillas y una ropa mas cómoda, pijama y por ultimo tenía su vestido que le había dado Goku cuando se convirtió en niña el cual se agrando cuando volvió a la normalidad…se despidió de su familia y se fue por el pozo…

En la época antigua, en el árbol sagrado

Inuyasha: ahí esta tonta de Kagome ya paso los tres días y no vuelve la voy a buscar ahora mismo para que regrese- salto del árbol donde estaba sentado

Miroku: Inuyasha cálmate apenas es el tercer día seguro mañana volverá

Shippo: ustedes creen que Kagome vuelva- con tono triste

Sango: porque dices eso Shippo

Shippo: no entienden la búsqueda de fragmentos ya termino ella ya no tiene nada que hacer acá

Inuyasha:-golpeo a Shippo- cállate tonto ella tiene que volver ella me prometió que permanecería a mi lado- después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sonrojo

Miroku: parece que Inuyasha ya no quiere separarse más de la señorita Kagome

Inuyasha: ¡cállate Miroku!- intentando pegarle a Miroku pero Sango lo detiene

Sango: cálmate Inuyasha…que les parece si vamos a la aldea a ayudar a la gente a reconstruir sus cabañas

Shippo: Sango tiene razón después de la pelea todo quedo destruido

Inuyasha: ahí está bien vamos a la aldea- con un tono aburrido

Todos se dirigieron hacia la aldea después de un rato aprecio en el árbol sagrado

Kagome: aquí esta él árbol sagrado- miro hacia las ramas del árbol- que raro Inuyasha siempre para acá- se puso a trepar el árbol con mucha dificultad pero llego a la punta de arriba del árbol y se sentó- desde aquí se ve todo- miro hacia la aldea- ahí no recordaba que después de la pelea la región quedo destruida…todo por la culpa de ese maldito monstruo, pero ya todo se acabó-vio que la gente estaba reconstruyendo sus cabañas con dificultad- demoraran meses para que todo vuelva a ser como antes-se puso a pensar- ya se… si pido un deseo a la perla de Shikon- junto sus manos e hizo una esfera de luz de donde apareció la perla- deseo que todo vuelva hacer como antes y que revivas a los muertos de buen corazón- no pasó nada

Después de pedir ese deseo el cielo se oscureció y eran las tres de la tarde…de pronto aprecio un dragón enorme, Kagome se bajó del árbol rápidamente y lo vio

Sheng Long: yo soy Sheng Long

Kagome: tú eres el dragón que sale de las esferas del dragón

Sheng Long: tienes razón ya que mataste a Majin Buu y como él tenía las esferas al morir él las esferas se volvieron a esparcir por todo el mundo

Kagome: que bueno pero no entiendo que hacer tu acá si yo no las he reunido

Sheng Long: yo he venido para decirte que no puedes pedir deseos por la perla de Shikon

Kagome: pero porque no- un poco asustada

Sheng Long: tú hace tres años ya le pediste tu deseo ahora ya no puedes pedirle otro

Kagome: pero necesito ayudar a la gente

Sheng Long: te concederé tres deseos ya que tú venciste a Majin Buu…dime cuál es tu deseo

Kagome: quiero que reconstruyas las cabañas de los aldeanos, que sus cosechas se regeneran y que la gente de buen corazón que murió revivan

Sheng Long:- los ojos de él se tornaron amarillo se prendieron y apagaron como foco de luz- tu deseo ya está concedido me retiro, pero antes si alguien te pregunta sobre mi o lo que ocurrió ahora no les digas la verdad a nadie ni a tus amigos…nos veremos después Violetta- apareció un destello que con eso desapareció el dragón

Kagome:- se volvió a trepar al árbol y se paró encima de una rama sosteniéndose para no caerse- mi deseo esta concedido todo volvió a la normalidad- después se ocultó entre las ramas y hojas porque sintió el Ki de las personas-_pensó: de verdad funciona sentir el Ki de las personas, pero si es Inuyasha con los demás…pero si me preguntan sobre lo que sucedió a ellos nos le puedo mentir será mejor que me oculte y huya de ellos_

Inuyasha: de acá vino ese dragón y esa presencia era muy poderosa

Miroku: el cielo se oscureció y volvió a la normalidad

Sango: está muy raro todo esto… creen que se aparezca un nuevo enemigo

Shippo: oigan ahí alguien en el árbol sagrado- susurrando y señalando

Inuyasha: a la cuenta de tres todos nos tiramos encima

Miroku: uno

Sango: dos

Shippo: tres

Todos se lanzaron encima del árbol, Kagome cuando escuche tres bajo rápido y se puso a correr…lo cual los demás se pusieron a perseguirla pero no reconocían que era Kagome

_Kagome pensó mientras corría: si me alcanzan me preguntaran que sucedió… ya se_

Kagome: ¡Nube Voladora! – grito y vio que la nube se acercaba

Miroku: nube voladora dijo- mientras corría

Sango: no será…

Shippo y Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME!- gritaron

Kagome:- no respondió vio que la nube voladora estaba a su costado y se dispuso a saltar encima de ella, se dio cuenta que la nube había parado de volar y en ese momento los demás estaban frente a ellos cara a cara- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa


	13. soluciones

Este capítulo va entre el capítul se me olvido de subirlo lo siento

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Samanta: Vilu, Violetta

Kagome: como sabes ese nombre

Samanta: siempre lo supe, un día quería saber cómo era mi futuro con Leon… pero me lleve la sorpresa cuando te vi a ti y a él…así que como ya terminaste con él y te quiere porque ahora esta con Ludmila, vienes acá para quitarme al Leon de este presente… pues no te daré el gusto…- ella comenzó a atacarla

Kagome:- esquivando sus ataques- no vengo a quitártelo a mí no me interesa Leon

Samanta: ¡mentirosa!- volvió a atacarla- pero ahora sabes que prefirió a Ludmila

Otra escena

Kagome: - le regreso su ataque- no te miento- enojada- además no es mi culpa que Ludmila quiera ser plato de segunda mesa

Samanta:-furiosa- mira quien habla… si un ejemplo de eso eres tú siempre regresas con ese medio demonio sabiendo que quiere a ese costal de huesos de Kikyo- eso hiso que Kagome se quedara muda y ella lo aprovecho para atraparla atándola con una cuerda- ahora sí que me impresionaste, prefieres al medio demonio en ves que a Leon pero son tus malos gustos… en este momento acabare contigo y con tu voz

Otra escena

Paso la noche y era de mañana, ellos se dieron cuenta que Kagome se había levantado

Sango: Kagome te sientes mejor

Kagome: ¿Quién es Kagome?- esa pregunta los dejo fríos a todos

Miroku: que graciosa señorita Kagome- riéndose y a la vez confundido

Kagome: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Kaede: ¡no puede ser! perdieron la memoria

Todos: ¿Qué?

Kaede: si le dicen algo sobre quien es, volverá a perder la memoria

Sango: sabes tu nombre

Kagome: si…- todos se aliviaron- yo me llamo Violetta…- nadie se dio cuenta que Inuyasha ya se había despertado solo que se hacia el dormido

Kaede: sabes algo más de eso

Kagome: sí que ustedes recolectas los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que ahora son cuarenta y sol falta diez, también sé que soy una saiyayin de los pocos que existen en la tierra, que si veo la luna llena me convierto en un mono gigante, que la forma de controlar mis poderes de saiyayin y para mi entrenamiento utilizo esta ropa especial…-todos se quedaron sorprendidos-¿y quienes son ustedes?

Sango: yo soy Sango

Miroku: yo soy Miroku pero me puedes decir excelencia

Sango susurrando: que trata de hacer excelencia

Miroku susurrando: solo quiero que me tenga respeto

Kaede: yo soy la anciana Kaede

Shippo: yo soy… Shippo el demonio zorro más poderoso

Kagome:-abrazándolo- que lindo eres- haciendo que Shippo se sonrojo y que Inuyasha ponga una cara de enojado pero no abría los ojos porque no quería que lo descubrieran

Inuyasha pensando: _porque me siento así, con estas ganas de matar a ese demonio zorro por abrazar a esa niña, estoy celoso pero si no la conozco... aunque perdí la memoria _

Kagome:- acercándose a la anciana Kaede- anciana Kaede Shippo y yo podemos salir a jugar

Kaede: claro vallan a jugar- cuando dijo eso ellos se fueron de inmediato

Miroku: ahora solo falta que se levante uno más

Inuyasha: ya me levante- dijo mientras todos voltearon a verlo parado

Sango: sabes tu nombre

Inuyasha: si me llamo Inuyasha

Kaede: sabes quienes somos

Inuyasha: si ustedes no le acaban de decir a Violetta que son Sango, Excelencia y la anciana Kaede- señalando a cada uno

Miroku: entonces estabas despierto

Inuyasha: bueno… si me hacía el dormido

Sango: sabes algo más que tu nombre

Inuyasha: sí que ustedes reúnen los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, que tengo a colmillo de acero que es una espada que tiene poderes demoniacos y que la utilizo yo…a se me olvidaba que soy un medio dominio y después no recuerdo nada mas

Kaede: Inuyasha si quieres puedes salir a jugar afuera

Inuyasha: gracias anciana Kaede

Él se fue corriendo buscando donde estaban Shippo y Violetta (Kagome)

Continuara…

CAPITULO: SOLUCIONES

En el árbol sagrado…

Violetta (Kagome): oye Shippo puedo ir a recolectar flores…-toda tierna

Shippo: claro anda yo te espero acá- vio como ella se iba hacia el campo de flores y sentido la presencia de-Inuyasha… que haces acá

Inuyasha: solo vine a descansar en el árbol

Shippo: pues anda sube que yo estoy ocupado con Violetta…- la última parte lo dijo suspirando de amor

Inuyasha: donde esta ella

Shippo: no te importa- empujándolo

Inuyasha: pues veras que si me importa- empujándolo pero lo tiro al piso- ¡tonto!- de pronto aparece…

Sango: Shippo deja de molestar a Inuyasha

Shippo: pero Sangos

Inuyasha: ha…-con tono de triunfador

Sango: Shippo vámonos- ella se lo llevo y dejo a Inuyasha solo

Inuyasha: ha… eso le pasa por molestarme- sintió una presencia y volteo

Violetta (Kagome): Inuyasha…-ambos se miraron ojos ámbar y marón se quedaron así varios minutos hasta que ella se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado él también hiso lo mismo

Inuyasha: ¿tú eres Violetta no?- sentándose en el pasto

Violetta (Kagome): si tú eres el niño que también estaba dormido en la casa de la anciana Kaede ¿no?..-él asintió con la cabeza- me gusta tu nombre… Inuyasha… es un bonito nombre- también se sentó en el paso

Inuyasha: gracias

Violetta (Kagome): ¿quieres jugar?- como siempre alegre y con una sonrisa

Inuyasha: claro, tú las traes- tocándola para que ella lo atrape comenzó a correr

Violetta (Kagome): ¡Inuyasha!- un poco enojada y riendo, empezó a perseguirlo hasta miro hacia todos los lados pero no estaba- donde estará Inuyasha mejor buscare por ahí abajo- de pronto se escuchó un sonido de que algo se calló y era Inuyasha que tenía tono el cuerpo pegado al piso- Inuyasha que te paso- riéndose un poco

Inuyasha: no te rías- un poco enojado y ella se dejó de reír- no sé qué me paso, creo que fue porque dijiste esa última palabra

Violetta (Kagome): cual abajo- él se callo hubo un minuto de silencia el intento pararse- así que es por qué digo…-él lo miro con una cara de NO LO DIGAS- ¡a-b-a-j-o!- se volvió a caer y ella se aguantaba la risa hasta que no soporto y comenzó a reírse

Inuyasha: que no te rías- él se tiro encima de ella haciendo que los dos comenzaran a rodar Violetta (Kagome) seguía riéndose y a él también le dio risa, los dos reían mientras rodaban en dirección hacia el árbol sagrado, cuando llegaron se separaron aun riéndose y se sentaron- que divertido

Violetta (Kagome): tienes razón, quieres volver a jugar mañana

Inuyasha: si claro, eres muy divertida- eso hizo que ella se sonrojara

Miroku: ¡INUYASHA, VIOLETTA VENGAN A LA CABAÑA, YA ES HORA DE DORMIR!- estaba afuera de la cabaña gritándoles, ellos se dieron cuenta que con tanto juego se había hecho de noche

Ellos fueron corriendo hacia halla, la anciana Kaede los acomodo en un lugar para dormir y se durmieron…

Kaede: ya se durmieron

Miroku: anciana Kaede ahora como hacemos para volverlos a la normalidad

Kaede: he investigado sobre ese pozo con esas aguas misteriosas y la forma de arreglarlo es que se vean en el lago del verdadero ser

Shippo: y cómo es eso

Kaede: es un lago que cuando ellos dos se vean- señalando a Inuyasha y a Violetta (Kagome)- sus reflejos en el lago miraran a los Inuyasha y Kagome que eran antes que tomaran el agua del pozo, de la memoria la recuperaran al instante…

Sango: y donde esta ese lago

Kaede: esta al oeste de la aldea, es fácil de reconocer porque a diferencia de los demás lagos que puedan encontrar este está junto a una cascada donde en el medio de la cascada ahí un símbolo de una flor rosada

Miroku: entonces mañana en la mañana tendremos que viajar para halla

Shippo: ahí ahora ya no podre jugar con Kagome y molestar a Inuyasha porque ya volverán a la normalidad

Sango: Shippo ya te he dicho que no los molestes

Kaede: Sango tiene razón si molestas a Inuyasha cuando recobre la memoria y su estado normal te va a pegar y nosotros no lo vamos a detener

Shippo: está bien ya no lo molestare

Después de eso llego la mañana ellos salieron de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…

Miroku: -hablaba mientras caminaba- oigan escúchenme todos ya que Inuyasha y Violetta son niños lo mejor será que la gente no sepa que son ustedes para evitar perder el tiempo de acuerdo

Todos: de acuerdo

Sango: lo mejor será que no nos acerquemos a los lugares conocidos como la plaza, el restaurant…-no termino de hablar porque volteo y vio que faltaba Violetta

Inuyasha: que paso Sango

Sango: ¡Violetta (Kagome) no está!

Todos: QUE…

Miroku: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

Shippo: oye Inuyasha búscala con tu olfato

Inuyasha: está bien- él se puso a oler el piso

En el restaurant…

Violetta (Kagome): ahí creo que ya me perdí… ahora a donde voy

Diego:- él estaba en el piano-ahora quien me reta a cantar

Violetta (Kagome): yo quiero cantar

Diego: pero si eres una niña- con risa- pero si quieres cantar canta pero te aseguro que no me ganaras, cuál es tu nombre

Violetta (Kagome): me llamo Violetta- ese nombre lo congelo a Diego

Diego: ten el piano-parándose y cediéndole su lugar- ahora canta

En la entrada del restaurant…

Inuyasha: aquí debe de estar

Shippo: miren ahí esta Violetta

En donde estaba el piano

Violetta (Kagome):-mientras tocaba el piano y cantaba-

Veo veo que ves  
todo depende de que quieras ver  
piénsalo bien  
antes de actuar  
si te enamoras te puedes lastimar  
oye, escúchame bien  
respira y déjate temblar cual papel  
si crees que si  
vuelve a intentar  
y no te rindas  
ni por casualidad

mira el cielo  
intenta cambiarlo  
piensa que quieres  
y corre a buscarlo  
siempre tu puedes  
volver a intentarlo  
otra vez  
tu puedes  
otra vez  
si quieres

Termino la canción y todos aplaudieron

Sango:-volteando a Kagome- Violetta porque viniste saca

Violetta (Kagome): es que en medio de tanta gente que había en el camino no me di cuenta donde estaban ustedes

Miroku: pero lo importante es que la encontramos

Diego: Sango, Miroku, Shippo de dónde sacaron a estos dos niños

Shippo: no te importa

Diego: saben lo curioso es que se parecen a Inuyasha y a Kagome o será porque lo son

Sango: Diego no tenemos tiempo para tus preguntas, tenemos un viaje más largo de lo común así que adiós…-todos se fueron y dejaron a Diego ahí parado

Diego pensando: …_así que se van más tiempo de lo acostumbrado, creo que será el mejor momento para que el amo salga de su escondite y les quite los fragmentos de la perla… cuando tengamos el poder saiyayin de Violetta ya nada nos detendrá y yo me quedare con ella… ese grupo me cree un tonto para engañarme… cualquiera se da cuenta de quienes son esos niños…_

Por otro lago Inuyasha y los demás se dirigían asía el oeste se la pasaron hablando toda la mañana hasta que llego la tarde…

Sango: oye Violetta (Kagome) cuál es tu animal favorito

Violetta (Kagome): mi animal favorito… creo que es… Leon - la última frase incomodo a todos y puso a Inuyasha celoso

Inuyasha: ¡ahí como te va gustar el Leon es el animal más detestable!-enojado y a la vez celoso

Violetta (Kagome): ahí a mí el Leon me parece lindo- enojada y comenzaron a pelear

Mientras ellos peleaban…

Shippo: no importa la edad que tengan igual pelean

Miroku: y también indirectamente se pelean por un antiguo amor de uno de ellos

Sango: siempre me dio curiosidad saber cómo es el joven Leon y porque Violetta (Kagome) se enamoró de él, tan guapo será

Miroku: que estás diciendo que quieres ser novia de Leon- enojado y celoso

Sango: no es eso y tú no tendrías derecho a reclamarme ya que no somos nada- gritando fuertemente

Miroku: como te atreves a hablarme de tu ya me perdiste el respeto- comenzando una pelea

Shippo:-gritando- ¡YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR Y HAY QUE SEGUIR CAMINANDO!-haciendo que todos dejaran de pelear y que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo

Después de eso caminaron y caminaron hasta que se volvió de noche…todos comenzaron a comer y después de eso comenzaron a echarse a dormir, pero hasta que alguien se levanto

Violetta (Kagome): ahí menos mal fue un sueño…será mejor que valla a pensar- ella se paró y se adentró en el bosque

Inuyasha:-se paró de donde estaba sentado- Violetta a dónde vas- salió corriendo en la dirección donde se fue ella y también se ayudó con su olfato

Muy lejos del campamento cerca de un árbol lleno de flores rosadas estaba…

Inuyasha: Violetta- se sentó junto a ella

Violetta (Kagome): Inuyasha

Inuyasha: que haces acá estas muy lejos de los demás

Violetta (Kagome): solo quería pensar tuve una pesadilla

Inuyasha: de que era

Violetta (Kagome): no quisiera recordarla…-ella con una cara de tristeza puso su cabeza encima del hombro de Inuyasha lo cual hizo que él se sonrojara- Inuyasha prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado

Inuyasha: Violetta…-ella lo miro- te lo prometo siempre estaré a tu lado y te protegeré de cualquier peligro

Violetta (Kagome): gracias Inuyasha, no sé porque… pero contigo siempre me siento a salvo y ya no tengo miedo de nadie ni de nada

Inuyasha: Violetta desde que te vi sentí algo muy especial por ti y no sabía que sentía pero ahora creo que sí, te amo – la beso aun siendo niños, un beso la limpio y tierno

Continuara…


	14. Para Siempre

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Después de pedir ese deseo el cielo se oscureció y eran las tres de la tarde…de pronto aprecio un dragón enorme, Kagome se bajó del árbol rápidamente y lo vio

Sheng Long: yo soy Sheng Long

Kagome: tú eres el dragón que sale de las esferas del dragón

Sheng Long: tienes razón ya que mataste a Majin Buu y como él tenía las esferas al morir él las esferas se volvieron a esparcir por todo el mundo

Kagome: que bueno pero no entiendo que hacer tu acá si yo no las he reunido

Sheng Long: yo he venido para decirte que no puedes pedir deseos por la perla de Shikon

Kagome: pero porque no- un poco asustada

Sheng Long: tú hace tres años ya le pediste tu deseo ahora ya no puedes pedirle otro

Kagome: pero necesito ayudar a la gente

Sheng Long: te concederé tres deseos ya que tú venciste a Majin Buu…dime cuál es tu deseo

Kagome: quiero que reconstruyas las cabañas de los aldeanos, que sus cosechas se regeneran y que la gente de buen corazón que murió revivan

Sheng Long:- los ojos de él se tornaron amarillo se prendieron y apagaron como foco de luz- tu deseo ya está concedido me retiro, pero antes si alguien te pregunta sobre mi o lo que ocurrió ahora no les digas la verdad a nadie ni a tus amigos…nos veremos después Violetta- apareció un destello que con eso desapareció el dragón

Kagome:- se volvió a trepar al árbol y se paró encima de una rama sosteniéndose para no caerse- mi deseo esta concedido todo volvió a la normalidad- después se ocultó entre las ramas y hojas porque sintió el Ki de las personas-_pensó: de verdad funciona sentir el Ki de las personas, pero si es Inuyasha con los demás…pero si me preguntan sobre lo que sucedió a ellos nos le puedo mentir será mejor que me oculte y huya de ellos_

Inuyasha: de acá vino ese dragón y esa presencia era muy poderosa

Miroku: el cielo se oscureció y volvió a la normalidad

Sango: está muy raro todo esto… creen que se aparezca un nuevo enemigo

Shippo: oigan ahí alguien en el árbol sagrado- susurrando y señalando

Inuyasha: a la cuenta de tres todos nos tiramos encima

Miroku: uno

Sango: dos

Shippo: tres

Todos se lanzaron encima del árbol, Kagome cuando escuche tres bajo rápido y se puso a correr…lo cual los demás se pusieron a perseguirla pero no reconocían que era Kagome

_Kagome pensó mientras corría: si me alcanzan me preguntaran que sucedió… ya se_

Kagome: ¡Nube Voladora! – grito y vio que la nube se acercaba

Miroku: nube voladora dijo- mientras corría

Sango: no será…

Shippo y Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME!- gritaron

Kagome:- no respondió vio que la nube voladora estaba a su costado y se dispuso a saltar encima de ella, se dio cuenta que la nube había parado de volar y en ese momento los demás estaban frente a ellos cara a cara- Hola- dijo con una sonrisa

CAPITULO: PARA SIEMPRE

Inuyasha: Hola así de simple lo dices

Kagome: que tiene de malo

Miroku: disculpe señorita pero la hemos estado persiguiendo de hace rato

Kagome: a que si no me di cuenta

Shippo: Kagome porque huías acaso ya no nos quieres-chichando

Kagome: claro que no es eso solo que…

Sango: por cierto Kagome tú sabes porque el cielo se oscureció y porque salió un dragón gigante

Kagome: no claro que no ni me di cuenta- fingiendo que no sabía nada y alterada

Inuyasha: como que no sabes nada tú estabas en el árbol sagrado cuando sucedió todo eso sentí tu presencia

Kagome: de acuerdo si se todo lo que sucedió pero no puedo decírselos hice una promesa

Miroku: no se preocupe señorita la entendemos

Inuyasha: como que la entendemos, no me incluyan a mí- dijo enojado y alterado, agarro a Kagome de los hombro muy furioso- ahora dime que te dijo ese dragón y como aprecio

Kagome: Inuyasha- cerro sus ojos enfadada- ¡ABAJO!- eso hizo que el comiera tierra

Sango: oye Kagome dime tu sabes porque todo volvió a la normalidad y porque la gente revivió no…-con duda

Kagome: si…

Miroku: entonces esa es parte de la promesa que hiciste

Shippo: que les parece si vamos a la aldea

Todos: si- comenzaron a caminar

Inuyasha:-aún seguía en el piso- ¡oigan espérenme!- se levantó y los alcanzo

Después de eso volvieron a la aldea y los aldeanos comenzaron a hacer una fiesta porque todo volvió a la normalidad…todo era muy divertido había música con los instrumentos musicales antiguos como piano y guitarra (obvio que no era guitarra eléctrica), también había karaoke pero era diferente había una luz (como un reflector) que señalaba a una persona o dos para que cantaran…en la noche, en el árbol sagrado

Inuyasha:-vio que Kagome estaba sentada en el césped debajo del árbol sagrado- Kagome –ella volteo, lo vio y le sonrió- que haces acá

Kagome: solo quería pensar

Inuyasha: en que

Kagome: en mi futuro

Inuyasha: sabes Kagome yo creo que el futuro no está escrito uno lo escribe

Kagome: yo también pienso lo mismo pero aparte de eso pienso en…Leon

Inuyasha:- sintió que alguien le estanco un clavo en el corazón, pero no mostro eso si no se enojó- ¡SI QUIERES REGRESAR CON EL MEJOR VETE!- se paró y comenzó a caminar

Kagome:- se paró y lo detuvo- Inuyasha yo pienso en Leon pero no en la forma de que lo ame…al único que amo es a ti Inuyasha yo…-no pudo terminar porque él la beso inesperada mente, un beso muy puro que cambio a un beso necesitado y hasta apasionado

Inuyasha:-dejo de besarla porque les faltaban respiración- entonces dime porque pensabas en- trago saliva enojado- en Leon

Kagome:-lo tomo de la mano e hizo que se sentara en el césped y que la mirara frente a frente- es que el día que volví a mi época Leon me dijo…que él también era un saiyayin

Inuyasha: eso que tiene que ver bien por el…- con sarcasmo

Kagome: si también me alegro por el pero es que pienso que aun Goku no me está diciendo toda la verdad sobre quien soy ciento que estoy conectada con más personas…

Inuyasha: si no te lo dice te lo tendrá que decir algún día pero eso será cuando estés preparada…- ella puso su cabeza encima del hombro de Inuyasha, él miro hacia el cielo y vio una estrella- Kagome mira una estrella pide un deseo

Kagome: mi deseo ya se cumplió…es estar aquí junto a ti- mirándolo a los ojos- que te parece si hacemos una promesa

Inuyasha: está bien…pero quiero que tú me prometas algo- ella asintió- promete que siempre te quedaras junto a mí y que nunca nos separaremos

Kagome: lo prometo y tú que me prometas que lo mismo

Inuyasha: lo prometo…

Kagome: que te parece si volvemos a la fiesta de la aldea- el asintió y comenzaron a caminar

Los dos regresaron a la fiesta y se dieron cuenta que la gente observaba a un chico muy guapo que creían que era un demonio (él tiene la apariencia de Troy de High School Musical)

Demonio: que me miran- dijo sobresaltado

Inuyasha: oye tu no grites quien te crees…

Demonio: sabes que medio demonio cierra la boca

Shippo: oye nadie te invito así que vete

Demonio: ¡cállate!- intentando pegar a Shippo

Kagome:-agarro al demonio del brazo para que no pegara a su amigo- óyeme no sé quién te crees para venir a amenazarnos pero estas muy equivoca si piensas que te tenemos miedo

Demonio: sabes que ya me cansaron- alzo su mano- ¡KAN.-HIT-ZU!- lanzo un destello hacia Kagome

Kagome: ¡KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!- los dos ataques se conectaron ganaba ella después el esto era una batalla e hizo que la gente se alterara

Demonio:-de los dos ataque explotaron y salió humo- así que eres una pupila de Goku

Kagome: tú lo conoces

Demonio: si necesito que me acompañes- ella asintió y comenzó a seguirlo

Inuyasha: Kagome no puedes ir con él te va hacer daño

Kagome: tranquilo Inuyasha no me va a pasar nada

Después de un rato Kagome y el demonio llegaron a un lago que era hermoso tenia agua cristalina

Kagome:-vio que él se paró- dime de que quieres hablar conmigo

Demonio: mi nombre es Troy, Goku me ha mandado para decirte que tú y yo necesitamos buscar las esferas del dragón que han sido esparcidas por todo el mundo

Kagome: pero para que

Troy: si cae en manos equivocada el mundo estará perdido cuando las encontremos se las daremos a Goku en el universo saiyayin

Kagome: está bien sabes quería preguntarte…tú eres un saiyayin

Troy: yo soy un demonio

Kagome: dime porque paras enojado

Troy: eso no te interesa

Kagome: ahí está bien pero lamento decirte que no puedo acompañarte

Troy: sabes si no me crees no me interesa te obligare

Kagome: no es por eso si te creo no sé porque pero te creo…pero es que en mi época yo tengo que hacer cosas importantes

Troy: de acuerdo cuanto tiempo tendrás que quedarte en tu época

Kagome: cuatro meses

Troy: que porque tanto tiempo…bueno no importa pero si las esferas caen en manos equivocadas no es mi culpa

Kagome: sabes te pareces mucho a Inuyasha- riéndose

Troy: no me compares…sabes si vas a pasar mucho tiempo en tu época será mejor que me valla te veré en cuatro meses

Kagome:-lo agarró del brazo- no quieres quedarte a la fiesta

Troy: de acuerdo solo será un rato- el agarro la mano y comenzaron a caminar

Volvieron a la fiesta lo cual Kagome no se había dado cuenta que Troy le había tomado la mano… Inuyasha se alteró y exploto de celos

Inuyasha: ¡OYE TU SUELTA A MI NOVIA!- haciendo que él le soltara la mano

Troy: tu novia si eres un cobarde y nunca le muestras tus sentimientos- en eso tenía razón

Kagome:-ella al ver que Inuyasha le iba a mandar un ataque con colmillo de acero a Troy se puso delante de el- Inuyasha cálmate, Troy no tenía la intención de agarrarme la mano

De pronto un reflecto apunto a Troy y a Kagome

Gente: ¡que canten!- gritaba la gente porque eran ellos los escogidos para el karaoke

La gente los llevo para que cantaran contra su voluntad y comenzaron a cantar…

Troy: livin' in my own world  
didn't understand  
that anything can happen  
when you take a chance

Kagome: i never believed in  
what i couldn't see  
i never opened my heart

Troy: oh

Kagome: to all the possibilities

Kagome: ooh

Troy: I know

Kagome: that something has changed

both: never felt this way

Kagome: and right here tonight

both: this could be the

chorus

both: start of something new

Kagome: it feels so right

Los dos: to be here with you oh  
and now ...lookin' in your eyes  
i feel in my heart ... Feel in my heart  
the start of something new  
oh yeah

troy: now who'd of ever thought that mm

Los dos: we'd both be here tonight  
ooh yeah

Kagome: the world looks so much brighter

Troy: brighter, brighter

Kagome: oh

Los dos: with you by my side oh  
i know that something has changed  
never felt this way  
i know it's for real  
this could be the

chorus

start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you.. Oh  
and ' in your eyes  
i feel in my heart  
the start of something new

Troy: i never knew that it could happen  
till it happened to me ooh yeah

Los dos: i didn't know it before but now  
it's easy to see ooh

chorus

Los dos: it's the start of something new  
it feels so right to be here with you.. Oh  
and now... Lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
that it's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you... Oh  
and now...Lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
the start of start of something new  
start of something new

Kagome: the start of something new  
Troy: Star of something new

Los dos: start of something new

Después que termino la canción ellos bajaron del escenario Inuyasha hizo una escena de celos y termino con un ¡abajo! De Kagome al final Troy se fue…llego la mañana en medio del bosque se encontraba…

Kagome: se me olvido para grabar mi disco necesito por lo menos diez…cuantos tendré haber voy a contarlos y tu sabras, como quieres, entre dos mundos, yo soy así, veo veo, hoy somos más y start of something new…solo me faltan tres- sintió el ki de sus amigos que se escondían- salgan de ahí puedo sentir sus ki

Inuyasha: como nos descubriste

Kagome: he estado entrenando con Goku

Shippo: oye Kagome y que es eso de disco

Kagome: es una cosa donde se almacenan las canciones grabadas

Sango: y tantas canciones tienes

Kagome: bueno normalmente escribo cinco por mes pero como he estado ocupada he escrito pocas canciones

Miroku: y señorita que hará todo este tiempo acá

Kagome: que voy hacer…ni yo lo he pensado- se puso a pensar enserio

Sango: qué tal si vamos a la aldea a ver si hay un monstruo

Inuyasha: eso será fácil ya no hay nada que buscar no tiene sentido

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la aldea…pasaron los días…en esos días alegres donde se divertían pero Kagome seguía pensando, ese día era el penúltimo día que ella pasaba en Sengoku porque iba a grabar Violetta…eran las 9:00 p.m., en un campo que estaba muy lejos de la aldea, ese campo estaba lleno de todo tipos de flores y de todos los colores, olían delicioso

Kagome:-tenía una flor margarita de color violeta en la mano- me quiere, no me quiere…-decía eso mientras arrancaba pétalo por pétalo de la flor, mientras estaba sentada encima del campo de flores

Inuyasha: que haces Kagome-mirando con curiosidad y se sentó junto a ella

Kagome: estoy jugando…mira así es el juego tienes una margarita le arrancas un pétalo dice me quiere arrancas otro dices no me quieres y hace sucesivamente

Inuyasha: y para que

Kagome: es…-se sonrojo- para saber si la persona que te gusta te quiere o no

Inuyasha: es un juego tonto, como vasa a saber solo porque una flor lo dice

Kagome:-ignoro a Inuyasha y siguió con el juego llego al último pétalo- me quiere – dijo alegremente

Inuyasha: ¿y qué persona te quiere?-dijo con tono celoso

Kagome: ahí Inuyasha tú lo sabes- dijo un poco sonrojada, haciendo que Inuyasha también se sonrojara obvio que sabía la respuesta

Inuyasha: es absurdo tu juego si quieres saber si a una persona le gustas porque no le preguntas

Kagome: Inuyasha a algunas personas se les hace difícil demostrar sus sentimientos

Inuyasha: pues sabes un acto vale más de mil palabras- haciendo que ella se enojara

Kagome:-furiosa- ¡HAY INUYASHA CREES QUE ES FACIL PREGUNTARLE A UNA PERSONA! ¡¿TE GUSTO?!- se volteo y le dio la espalda

Inuyasha:-se sonrojo- Si - con un leve tono de voz

Kagome:-se volteo para mirarlo- ¿sí que?

Inuyasha: si…me gustas- ella se quedó pasmada

Kagome: Inuyasha- lo abrazo- tu no me gustas

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? Seguro estás pensando en Leon- se enojó se levantó y comenzó a caminar

Kagome: - lo agarró del brazo para que no se fuera - Inuyasha tu no me gustas porque yo te amo – lo beso un beso hermoso que siguió apasionado

Inuyasha comenzó a besar con intensidad y con necesidad…comenzó a besarle el cuello y empezó a empujarla levemente hacia una cueva que tenía flores y un lago, le saco su mochila y la echo levemente en el piso

Por la parte de Kagome daba gemidos que hacia aparecer al demonio de Inuyasha… le comenzó a sacar la parte de arriba de su haori y comenzó a besar su torso desnudo, él disfrutaba eso

Inuyasha no aguanto más y rasgo los tirantes gruesos del vestido de Kagome, le destapo la parte de adelante y comenzó a sacarle necesitadamente el sostén de ella…, cuando la parte de sus pechos estaban completamente desnuda comenzó a besarlos con suavidad pero después los beso con pasión y fuerza...

Kagome: Inuyasha- el alzo su cabeza y la miro…- Inuyasha te transformaste en demonio

Inuyasha: Kagome eso no interesa-volvió besarla

Kagome: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: Kagome… sé que tu… también lo deseas… tanto como yo- lo dijo con dificultad porque besaba todo el cuerpo de Kagome, sus manos no se perdían ningún detalle

Kagome: Inuyasha…yo también quiero eso pero…aun no creo que sea el momento

Inuyasha: Kagome lo siento pero no puedo esperar- saco bruscamente la parte de abajo del vestido de Kagome- te necesito, necesito tu olor, te deseo, te quiero, te amo Kagome

Comenzó a bajar su cabeza hacia donde estaba la parte intima de Kagome, para Inuyasha olía delicioso esa parte no soporto y comenzó a lamer esa parte, después la beso con intensidad…Kagome daban gemidos que excitaban más a Inuyasha

Kagome: Inuyasha- decía eso con excitación, se tiro encima de él acorralándolo hacia el piso…comenzó a sacarle con necesidad la parte de abajo del haori de Inuyasha

Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudo…Kagome se dirigió hacia los órganos genitales de Inuyasha vio el miembro se deleitó y comenzó a besarlo con pasión

Inuyasha: Kagome…sigue así no pares

Después de eso Inuyasha no aguanto más, hizo que Kagome estuviera a su altura para mirarla frente a frente

Inuyasha: Kagome ya no lo soporto- sentó a Kagome en el entremedio de sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla eso era fascinante para él, estaba en el cielo pero para alguien no tanto…, vio que Kagome tenía una cara de dolor- Kagome…. lo siento… yo no quise lastimarte

Kagome: no te preocupes Inuyasha esto es normal solo dame un minuto para acostumbrarme

Inuyasha: estas segura

Kagome: ¿confías en mí?

Inuyasha: si

Se quedaron así por un segundo hasta que Kagome comenzó a mover sus caderas eso era para Inuyasha que ella quería continuar….las embestidas para ellos eran maravillosas llegaban al cielo juntos lo disfrutaban al mismo tiempo, todo el mundo desaprecio solo existían ellos dos…

Inuyasha: Kagome – gemía – prométeme que si te vas a algún lado siempre me llevaras - dijo mientras disfrutaba la envestidas

Kagome: Inuyasha yo…- él la callo con una embestida

Inuyasha: ¡KAGOME PROMETEMELO! ¡PROMETEME QUE SIEMPRE ME LLEVARAS HACIA DONDE VALLAS TU!- al ver que no respondía comenzó a exigirle más-¡KAGOME PROMETELO! ¡KAGOME DI QUE ERES MIA! ¡DILO!- exigió con furia

Kagome: ¡LO PROMETO! - decía gritando - ¡SI SOY TUYA INUYASHA Y DE NADIE MAS! ¡SIEMPRE SERA ASI!

Inuyasha: ¿te quedaras conmigo?

Kagome: si me quedare contigo para siempre- Inuyasha la beso pero fue un beso dulce y tierno

Después de eso Kagome callo rendida y se quedó dormida…Inuyasha noto eso y se tapó a ella y a él con su haori, esa fue una noche que Kagome nunca olvidara

En la mañana eran las 9:30 a.m. Kagome recién comenzaba a levantarse, lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha dormido junto a ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello eso hizo que él también se despertaba, los dos se miraron las caras y se sonrieron hasta que…

Kagome: Aaaaaahhhhhhhh- se levantó rápidamente y se sentó

Inuyasha: que te pasa Kagome- dijo confundido

Kagome: como que, que me pasa…Inuyasha tú y yo- se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda y el también

Inuyasha: si tú y yo ya sabes

Kagome: Inuyasha- le grito

Inuyasha: -agarro su haori y se lo dio- ten para que no tengas vergüenza aunque no sé porque la tienes- se volteo para que se cambiara

Kagome: Inuyasha que te pasa…por si no sabes para tener relaciones hay que tener permiso de las dos personas…. y tú te aprovechaste de mí-se puso su haori como vestido

Inuyasha:-se sentó junto a ella- claro que no, bien que lo disfrutaste

Kagome: ahí cállate- miro hacia el piso buscando su ropa- Inuyasha destruiste mi ropa- enfadada

Inuyasha: no fue mi intención- con cara sonrojada

Kagome:- se rio- yo creo que disfrutaste romper mi ropa- agarro su mochila que estaba tirada en el piso-no importa aquí tengo más ropa- se sacó el haori de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome- grito mientras se voltea- te estaba viendo

Kagome: Inuyasha tú ya hiciste más que ver- eso hizo que él se sonrojara- ya te puedes voltear

Inuyasha:- se volteo- entonces, será mejor irnos

Kagome: si tienes razón- mientras caminaba hacia la salida- nube vola…

Inuyasha: -ella no pudo seguir hablando porque Inuyasha le tapó la boca- no llames a tu nube voladora yo quiero llevarte en mi espalda como antes

Kagome: está bien- Inuyasha se volteo para que ella se pusiera encima de su espalda

Después de eso a las 10:45 a.m. volvieron a la aldea…donde se encontraron con los demás

Miroku: señorita Kagome, Inuyasha que bueno verlos, nos dimos cuenta que pasaron la noche juntos…- no falto ni un segundo más para que Sango le diera una cachetada

Sango: excelencia que usted sea un libidinoso no significa que todos lo sean- decía enojada

Shippo: Kagome que bueno que regresaste- dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia sus brazos- te extrañe mucho

Kagome: yo también te extrañe Shippo

Inuyasha: ¡Oye Enano Suelta A Kagome!- dándole un golpe a Shippo haciendo que este caiga al suelo

Shippo: aun, perro tonto eso me dolió- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza- Kagome Inuyasha me pego

Inuyasha: si te pege y que – con sarcasmo

Kagome: Inuyasha Abajo- eso hizo que Inuyasha callera al piso

Inuyasha: - se levantó rápidamente enoja- Sabes que Kagome quédate con ese enano- dijo enfado hiéndose del lugar caminando

Kagome: bien- grito enojada para que el la escuchara

Inuyasha:-desde lejos dijo- bien- después ya no se vio ni su sombra de él

Sango: oye Kagome no crees que te pasaste con eso

Kagome: ustedes creen eso

Miroku: es verdad señorita Inuyasha se veía muy enojado

Shippo: es no es verdad deja que se valla Kagome- dijo Shippo mientras la abrazaba

Kagome: creo que tienen razón- bajo a Shippo al suelo- será mejor buscarlo nos vemos luego…-ella se fue corriendo hacia la dirección en que Inuyasha se había ido

En el árbol sagrado en la rama más gruesa se encontraba…

Kagome: Inuyasha…baja por favor necesito hablar contigo- mirando hacia donde estaba él

Inuyasha: no molestes si quieres hablar sube aquí- pensando que no podía subir

Kagome: de acuerdo- en menos de lo que canta un gallo ella subió- ya estoy aquí

Inuyasha:-impresionado- que, en verdad pensé que no subirías- reacciono recordando todo- igual de que quieres hablar- dijo dándole la espalda

Kagome: Inuyasha porque me tratas así- un poco dolida

Inuyasha: no fastidies y vete con tu adorado Shippo- dijo recontra celoso

Kagome: -se rio- Inuyasha estas celoso de Shippo

Inuyasha: claro que no, como voy a estar celoso de ese enano

Kagome: si estas celoso- dijo riéndose

Inuyasha: no me molestes y vete de una vez

Kagome: no me iré sin ti por algo hice una promesa…haber Inuyasha dime porque estas celoso del pequeño Shippo que están lindo y tierno

Inuyasha: ya ves, ya ves como lo quieres…lo defiendes de todo y siempre salgo yo dañado…a veces pienso que lo quieres más a él que a mí- un poco triste al final

Kagome: Inuyasha…- hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- eso jamás- apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: está bien te perdono


	15. Apuesta

CAPITULO: APUESTA

Después de esa discusión eran las 12:30 nuestro grupo favorito caminaba hacia el pozo para despedir a Kagome

Inuyasha:….comienza a apestar a….lobo-dijo enojado y celoso

Miroku: seguro es Koga que viene a ver a Kagome

Koga: cuánta razón tienes monje- el aprecio y le agarro las manos a Kagome como siempre- como estas preciosa

Kagome:-con una gota en la cabeza- he yo bien

Inuyasha: oye lobo sarnoso deja a Kagome…-le grito furioso poniéndose a pelear con él

Sango: parece que su pelea por ti será eterna Kagome

Shippo: siguen igual de idiotas

Kagome: joven Koga le puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo ella, haciendo que él le vuelva hacia ella y le agarre las manos- podría utilizar la canción que le di para mi uso

Koga: como quieras preciosa…total esa canción significa nuestro amor y que la cantaras me encantaría- de pronto Inuyasha se tiro encima de él haciendo que volvieran a pelear- sal de acá bestia- empezó a Inuyasha al suelo- bueno Kagome nos veremos después adiós- y se fue con su torbellino

Sango: ¿oye Kagome tú le pediste la canción para el disco?-con duda

Kagome: si, ahora solo me faltan dos canciones…

Inuyasha: ni que fuera tan difícil componer

Kagome: si lo es Inuyasha tiene que durar tres minutos, si dices que es tan fácil compón una canción tu….-con enojo

Inuyasha: ya verás yo compondré una canción mejor que la que tú le compusiste a ese lobo sarnoso

Shippo: ¿oye Kagome y que harás en tu época?

Kagome: bueno tendré que aprenderme los guiones de la serie, también actuarlos, ensayarlos con Leon y con los demás, ensayar las coreografías, tengo que grabar mi disco, escribir las canciones que me faltan, buscar el sonido para las canciones y por ultimo esta la gira…la vida en mi época es muy complicada

Inuyasha: eso se oye fácil

Kagome: ahí Inuyasha como tú no lo haces dices eso, no durarías ni un día haciendo todas mis cosas

Inuyasha: pues yo te apuesto que si, además yo paraba en tu casa hace tres años

Kagome: pero no hacías nada, en cambio yo estudiaba

Miroku: y que tan si hacen una apuesta que beneficie a los dos

Sango: seria de compusiera tus dos últimas canciones para tu disco

Kagome: ya se tengo una idea que tan si todos ustedes van conmigo a mi época durante todo el tiempo que yo me quede

Todos excepto Kagome: ¡¿Qué?!

Kagome: sí que dicen

Shippo: si, si, si…yo quiero ir- abrazando a Kagome

Miroku: a mí encantaría ver señoritas de su época señorita Kagome- con tono picaron

Sango: entonces podre conocer a Leon

Kagome: si claro, tu que dices Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ir a tu época…eso es algo normal para mi

Kagome: entonces ya está dicho- sonriendo como siempre- pero eso si les digo que tendrán que aceptar mis condiciones

Miroku: cuales serían señorita

Kagome: solo unos cuantos…vamos a ir al centro comercial ahí es donde vamos a comprar topa de mi época para ustedes, vamos a vivir en la mansión Violetta, tienen que acompañarme a las grabaciones, giras y ensayos de coreografía, iremos al cine a comer helado y a pasear por toda la ciudad…

Inuyasha: tantas cosas

Kagome: si así es mi vida no que dices que es fácil

Inuyasha: claro que lo es

Shippo: entonces Kagome ya nos podemos ir todos hacia tu época

Kagome: si claro

Ellos siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron al pozo

Sango: oye Kagome si no pasamos por el pozo

Kagome: claro que lo harán miren si quieren comprobar pasen ustedes primero y después voy yo

Shippo: halla voy-grito mientras caía por el pozo

Miroku: yo te sigo Shippo- se tiro al pozo

Sango: bueno es mi turno- corrió y entro al pozo

Inuyasha: Kagome salta

Kagome: Inuyasha no te preocupes, anda tu primero

Inuyasha: Kagome- exigiendo que entrara al pozo- entra al pozo si pasa algo y yo no estoy

Kagome: Inuyasha…-lo brazo alzo la cabeza y le dijo- ¿Confías en mí?

Inuyasha: si…confió en ti-le sonrió y entro al pozo

Kagome:- miro hacia atrás- Adiós Sengoku

Xxxx: Adiós Elegida - y la empujo hacia un portal que estaba al costado de ella

En la época de Kagome

Inuyasha: ahí porque se tarda tanto - viendo el fondo del pozo

Miroku: tranquilo Inuyasha…

Sango: Inuyasha tiene razón ya paso como cinco minutos

Shippo: donde estará- de pronto se escuchó a alguien gritando

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la dirección donde salió ese grito y lo primero que vieron fue a…

Kagome: ¡Elegido!- gritaba ella mientras estaba toda mojada en la piscina de una mansión

Inuyasha: Kagome que haces acá- dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina

Kagome: ni yo lo sé, un chico extraño apareció en Sengoku y me empujó hacia un portal que me teletransporto acá

Inuyasha: ya vez por eso no quería dejarte sola- dijo enojado

Kagome: ya eso no importa…veo que ya están en la mansión

Sango: esta es la mansión Violetta

Kagome: si aquí es donde nos vamos a quedar a vivir

Shippo: en esta casa tan grande…entonces puedo jugar en la piscina

Kagome: claro pero antes vamos a ir al centro comercial

Sango: para comprar ropa

Kagome: exacto…pero antes necesito cambiarme de ropa, vamos a la sala y espérenme ahí

Ellos asintieron y entraron a la mansión tenia adornos lujosos, lo primero que vieron fue al mayordomo

Kagome: Gasper alista cuatro habitaciones

Gasper: como usted diga…le quería decir que el joven André la vino a buscar cuatro veces la llamo diez veces y también envió quince cartas, también dijo que las grabaciones de Violetta comienzan el día de mañana

Kagome: gracias por informarme llévalos a la sala… ha y también sírveles comida- se fue por las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el segundo piso

El mayordomo los llevo a la sala se fue y después volvió como muchas sirvientas que traían comida por montón, eso les alegro a todos quienes disfrutaron la comida variada…paso el tiempo y ya eran la 2:00 p.m. Kagome bajo de las escaleras y lo primero que vio fue…

Inuyasha: ¡ahí que rica comida!-dijo con tono de alegría sobándose la barriga

Kagome: parece que disfrutaron la comida- con una sonrisa

Sango: Kagome ya vamos a ir al centro comercial

Kagome: si claro… Gasper las llaves

Gasper:-apareció de pronto- aquí están señorita- en un cojín tenía cinco llaves por separado

Kagome: utilizare a…Sharpay- ella agarro la llave que estaba en el medio- chicos síganme- dijo ellos la siguieron y caminaron hacia el garaje

Inuyasha:-se sorprendió al ver los carros- que son esas cosas Kagome

Kagome: eso son carros o como tú les dices carrosas de acero, se utiliza para trasportar a las personas-ella se dirigió hacia el carro del medio era de color rosado y llevaba en la parte de adelante del carro la letra S que estaba llena de brillo; abrió la puerta del carro y entro en la parte del piloto- que no van a entrar

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el carro y abrieron la puerta como Kagome lo hizo aunque les costó un poco…cuando entraron al carro estaban sentados de esta forma Inuyasha en el asiento del copiloto, Kagome en el del piloto, Shippo, Sango y Miroku en la parte de atrás

Kagome: pónganse los cinturones de seguridad así- ella se puso el cinturón mostrándoles a ellos como hacerlo y lo hicieron excepto uno

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome no sé cómo se pone esto

Kagome: - ella le puso el cinturón- listo ahora el centro comercial está muy lejos así que…- lo dijo con un tono desafiante, ella hizo sonar el motor del carro haciendo que todos tengan miedo – agárrense fuerte de sus asientos…- de pronto la puerta por donde salían los carros se abrió y ella comenzó a conducir muy veloz haciendo que todos se asustaran

Continuara…


	16. De Compras

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

El mayordomo los llevo a la sala se fue y después volvió como muchas sirvientas que traían comida por montón, eso les alegro a todos quienes disfrutaron la comida variada…paso el tiempo y ya eran la 2:00 p.m. Kagome bajo de las escaleras y lo primero que vio fue…

Inuyasha: ¡ahí que rica comida!-dijo con tono de alegría sobándose la barriga

Kagome: parece que disfrutaron la comida- con una sonrisa

Sango: Kagome ya vamos a ir al centro comercial

Kagome: si claro… Gasper las llaves

Gasper:-apareció de pronto- aquí están señorita- en un cojín tenía cinco llaves por separado

Kagome: utilizare a…Sharpay- ella agarro la llave que estaba en el medio- chicos síganme- dijo ellos la siguieron y caminaron hacia el garaje

Inuyasha:-se sorprendió al ver los carros- que son esas cosas Kagome

Kagome: eso son carros o como tú les dices carrosas de acero, se utiliza para trasportar a las personas-ella se dirigió hacia el carro del medio era de color rosado y llevaba en la parte de adelante del carro la letra S que estaba llena de brillo; abrió la puerta del carro y entro en la parte del piloto- que no van a entrar

Ellos se dirigieron hacia el carro y abrieron la puerta como Kagome lo hizo aunque les costó un poco…cuando entraron al carro estaban sentados de esta forma Inuyasha en el asiento del copiloto, Kagome en el del piloto, Shippo, Sango y Miroku en la parte de atrás

Kagome: pónganse los cinturones de seguridad así- ella se puso el cinturón mostrándoles a ellos como hacerlo y lo hicieron excepto uno

Inuyasha: ahí Kagome no sé cómo se pone esto

Kagome: - ella le puso el cinturón- listo ahora el centro comercial está muy lejos así que…- lo dijo con un tono desafiante, ella hizo sonar el motor del carro haciendo que todos tengan miedo – agárrense fuerte de sus asientos…- de pronto la puerta por donde salían los carros se abrió y ella comenzó a conducir muy veloz haciendo que todos se asustaran

Continuara…

CAPITULO: DE COMPRAS

Todo el camino Kagome iba a toda velocidad todos pedían a ruegos que bajara la velocidad pero no le hacía caso…cuando llegaron al centro comercial ella se estaciono afuera del centro comercial, cuando apago el motor ella salió primera del auto

Kagome: ahí al fin llegamos- miro hacia el auto-¿Qué les pareció el viaje?

Inuyasha: el viaje fue…-dijo Inuyasha mientras salía del carro- fascinante, me encanto sentí tanta adrenalina- dijo muy alegre

Sango: Kagome tu conduces así de veloz – dijo mientras bajaba del carro un poco mareada

Kagome: claro que si…además eso no es nada

Miroku: señorita Kagome como que no es nada

Shippo: además Kagome que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos chocado con otra carroza de acero

Kagome: es verdad pero Leon nunca me hizo tener precaución como él fue mi profesor de manejo para que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, aunque si me dijo eso pero no le preste mucha atención- lo dijo sin darse cuenta que había mencionado a Leon

Inuyasha: ¿Qué?, entonces por eso vas a velocidad por el estúpido de Leon no

Kagome: cálmate Inuyasha- se dio cuenta que la gente miraba a sus amigos pero más la miraban a ella- oigan mejor vámonos rápido

Shippo: ¿Por qué?

Chica: ¡ELLA ES! ¡VIOLETTA!- dijo haciendo que la gente la viera y ella junto a chicas que tenían polos, ropa y carteles de Violetta fueran corriendo a donde estaba Kagome

Kagome: chicos entren rápido al centro comercial y síganme- ellos asintieron

Ellos se fueron corriendo hacia donde se dirigía Kagome, ella entro a una tienda que decía Fabulous hizo que entraran sus amigos y cierra las puertas de la tienda

Kagome: ufh eso estuvo cerca- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Shippo: Kagome, ¿Dónde estamos?

Kagome: estamos en mi tienda, aquí es de donde yo saco mi ropa

Inuyasha: y que hacemos acá

Kagome: a que más, comprar ropa

Miroku: pero señorita Kagome aquí solo hay ropa de mujer, no hay para hombres

Kagome: claro que hay para hombres solo que está al otro lado de la tienda

Sango: y Kagome tú conoces al dueño de la tienda para que tu cierres la tienda

Shippo: es cierto además no hay nadie

Kagome: claro que yo conozco a los dueños…si yo soy una de las dueñas de la tienda

Inuyasha: y quien es el otro dueño- con tono celoso

Kagome: el otro dueño es….Leon- escondiendo su mirada de Inuyasha

Inuyasha: lo sabía ¿qué tanta comunicación tienes con Leon?- con tono celoso y posesivo

Kagome: déjame explicarte- dijo mientras Inuyasha le daba la espalda- es que cuando era novia de Leon pensamos que si a la gente le gusta cómo nos vestimos porque no hacemos una tienda donde pongamos ropa de nuestro agrado y así funciono la idea

Inuyasha: yo ni loco me visto como ese tonto de Leon

Kagome: Inuyasha no te vas a vestir igual que el solo que, vas a vestirte al gusto de Leon

Miroku: a mí me parece buena idea

Sango: Kagome tiene razón

Kagome: qué tal si ustedes van al otro lado de la tienda y escogen la ropa que les gusten- refiriéndose a Shippo, Inuyasha y Miroku- mientras Sango y yo nos quedamos acá para escoger ropa

Ellos asintieron y los hombres se retiran ron dejando a Kagome y a Sango solas

Kagome: ahora Sango dime que ropa te gusta más

Sango: bueno a mí me gusta todo tipo de ropa excepto los vestidos

Kagome: pero si tu usas vestido

Sango: si lo uso porque en la otra época no ahí pantalones que sean agiles como los que tu usas

Kagome: creo que ya tengo la ropa indicada para ti- dijo y después se dirigió hacia un están donde habían ropas- que te parece esto- dijo mientras le mostro (ropa de Camila de la serie Violetta)

Sango: esta precioso

Kagome: entonces aquí tenemos más ropa parecida a esa así que escoge en toda esta sección

Después de una hora…, los chicos aparecieron con bolsas cuatro en cada mano en total Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku tenían ocho bolsas cada uno

Kagome: parece que si les agrado la ropa del gusto de Leon

Inuyasha: era lo único que encontramos, igual no me agrada su ropa

Miroku: y ustedes que compraron

Sango bueno yo nada más tengo ocho bolsas…pero Kagome tiene diez bolsas con más ropa

Inuyasha: porque te compras tanta ropa

Kagome: ahí Inuyasha a mí nunca me veras vestida con la misma ropa dos días…un día una roa nueva y así sucesivamente

Shippo: pero Kagome no es mucha ropa

Kagome: Shippo la ropa nunca es suficiente…ahora escúchenme bien agarren sus bolsas fuertes y corran hacia donde yo voy

Inuyasha: porque haríamos eso

Kagome: Inuyasha la gente me persigue desde que soy famosa…así que nada más hagan lo que yo digo a la cuenta de tres yo abro la puerta y salen corriendo tras de mi- ellos asintieron- uno…dos…tres

Ellos salieron corriendo y la gente aun los perseguía pero llegaron al carro…cuando entraron ella acelero la velocidad…des pues de tiempo la eran las 8:30 y llegaron a la mansión, Kagome hizo que dejaran las bolsas en la entrada de la casa e hizo que sus amigos entraran a la sala, después ella volvió a la entrada

Kagome: ufh menos mal llegamos- dijo- Gasper- grito y el mayordomo aprecio

Gasper: si señorita

Kagome: llévate las bolsas a nuestras habitaciones y ponlas en el armario de cada uno

Gasper: como usted ordene- el hizo que vinieran más empleados y que también llevaran las bolsas

En la sala…

Kagome: que les pareció ir al centro comercial

Miroku: fue muy emocionante

Kagome: mañana iremos todos para que vean como se graba Violetta

Inuyasha: Kagome nunca nos contaste que tenías una tienda con Leon

Kagome: no lo creí con necesario, cuando era novia de Leon hacíamos muchas cosas juntos por ejemplo viajábamos, íbamos al cine, componíamos, cantábamos, jugábamos y también íbamos a la playa- con una sonrisa recordando los buenos momentos

Sango: tantas cosas hacían juntos

Kagome: si, mi relación con Leon siempre fue unida hacíamos todo juntos

Inuyasha: ahí ya deja de recordar…yo ya tengo sueño- con tono celoso

Miroku: Inuyasha tiene razón ya es muy tarde

Kagome: entonces que les parece si les muestro sus habitaciones, síganme

Ellos la siguieron, subieron las escaleras y encontraron un pasadizo donde había un montón de puertas, vieron la primera puerta y Kagome la abrió

Kagome: Shippo esta es tu habitación-dijo mientras paso a la habitación

Shippo: la habitación grande, que tenía closet y baño de color verde agua y azul que tenía un montón de juguetes y útiles escolares- gracias Kagome- dijo mientras la abrazaba

Inuyasha: oye enano suéltala-celoso

Kagome: ahora les toca ver las demás habitaciones, adiós Shippo- dijo mientras los demás y ella salían de la habitación- ahora- dijo mientras se acercaba a una habitación y la habría- monje Miroku esta es su habitación

Miroku: a… es fantástica hasta tiene exorcismos- era una habitación de color morada y azul oscuro también tenía baño y closet

Kagome:-ella cerró la puerta-ahora tu habitación Sango-dijo mientras habría una puerta

Sango: esta fabulosa, mira Kirara hasta tú tienes una cama pequeña-después de alegrarse Kagome cerró la puerta y se fueron los dos

Kagome: Inuyasha solo falta tu habitación- dijo y abrió la puerta de una habitación

Inuyasha: no puede ser…tiene un montón de espadas- dijo muy alegre agarrándolas, su habitación era de color rojo y plateado, y tenía espadas

Kagome: me alegra que te haya gustado…- dijo mientras abría la puerta pero…

Inuyasha: espérate- dijo cerrando la puerta haciendo que ella pase adentro

Kagome: pero Inuyasha….- el la miraba fijamente y la beso, un beso apasionado

Inuyasha:- dejos de besarla por falta de respiración- no quisieras estrenar la habitación –lo dijo sonrojado y haciendo que ella también se sonrojara

Kagome: Inuyasha deja de jugar mañana comienzan las grabaciones de Violetta y necesito descansar- medio juguetona

Inuyasha: y eso que me importa, tú vas hacer mía cuando yo te lo diga- con tono posesivo

Kagome: así si- con tono juguetón- pues no Inuyasha tengo que aprenderme el libreto así que adiós- dijo zafándose de Inuyasha

Inuyasha:- la agarro de nuevo, la tira a la cama y se destila encima de ella, sus ojos con los de ella se miran con pasión- Kagome sé que tú también lo quieres –los dos se sonrieron pícaramente, él comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

Continuara…


	17. Violetta

Kagome: Inuyasha solo falta tu habitación- dijo y abrió la puerta de una habitación

Inuyasha: no puede ser…tiene un montón de espadas- dijo muy alegre agarrándolas, su habitación era de color rojo y plateado, y tenía espadas

Kagome: me alegra que te haya gustado…- dijo mientras abría la puerta pero…

Inuyasha: espérate- dijo cerrando la puerta haciendo que ella pase adentro

Kagome: pero Inuyasha….- el la miraba fijamente y la beso, un beso apasionado

Inuyasha:- dejos de besarla por falta de respiración- no quisieras estrenar la habitación –lo dijo sonrojado y haciendo que ella también se sonrojara

Kagome: Inuyasha deja de jugar mañana comienzan las grabaciones de Violetta y necesito descansar- medio juguetona

Inuyasha: y eso que me importa, tú vas hacer mía cuando yo te lo diga- con tono posesivo

Kagome: así si- con tono juguetón- pues no Inuyasha tengo que aprenderme el libreto así que adiós- dijo zafándose de Inuyasha

Inuyasha:- la agarro de nuevo, la tira a la cama y se destila encima de ella, sus ojos con los de ella se miran con pasión- Kagome sé que tú también lo quieres –los dos se sonrieron pícaramente, él comenzó a besarla apasionadamente

Continuara…

CAPITULO: VIOLETTA

En la mañana, en la habitación de Inuyasha…

Kagome:-se levantó se miró y miro a Inuyasha ellos estaban desnudos y cubiertos y enredados con las sabanas de la cama, después lo abrazo e hizo que él se levantara y también la abrazara, después ella mira el reloj que está pegado a la pared…9:30 a.m.- ¡9:30 A.M.!- dijo mientras se sentó rápidamente en la cama como saliendo de un shock

Inuyasha: ahí que te pasa- dijo al verla

Kagome:- se levantó con la sabana tapando su cuerpo- como que, que me pasa Inuyasha son las 9:30 a.m. tengo que ir a grabar Violetta

Inuyasha:- se paró rápidamente y la tomo del brazo- no tú no te vas a ningún lado

Kagome: Inuyasha déjame tú no tienes ningún derecho

Inuyasha: claro que tengo todo el derecho

Kagome: así a ver dime que somos…somos enamorados, novios no, no somos nada porque tú nunca me propones algo…así que suéltame me tengo que ir- lo dijo y se fue

Inuyasha se quedó callado era verdad ellos no eran nada, él era un cobarde que nunca se le declara

Después de eso todos se fueron hacia las grabaciones de Violetta…

Kagome: bueno y aquí se graba Violetta- ella los llevo al studio On Beat, Kagome vio a un amigo- esperen aquí un rato

Todos:-asintieron-

Kagome: André- él la abrazo

André: Vilu que bueno que volviste- él era un chico guapo- bueno veraz vamos a grabar la parte de la pelea entre todos así que cuando diga Acción vas a tus posiciones

Kagome: e si claro, Gasper me dijo que me llamaste, enviaste cartas y fuiste a la mansión

André: a si es me preocupaste cuando, vi ese video de Leon y tu…bueno ya sabes no

Kagome: así que importa, una pregunta Fran ya vino

André: No aun no, yo te aviso cuando viene

Kagome: gracias, compromiso- y se fue hacia donde estaban tus amigos

Sango: ahí Kagome tu sí que conoces a chicos guapos

Kagome: a bueno si…él es André es el productor de la serie

Inuyasha: a él es acosador

Kagome: no es acosador

Shippo: oigan alguien ha visto a Miroku

Inuyasha: ahí no está- señalando a Miroku junto a unas chicas

Sango: ahí ese monje es un pervertido- enojada- ni en esta época se controla

Kagome: no te preocupes yo lo traigo- ella fue hacia haya y lo trajo- monje Miroku no debe de hacer eso

Miroku: es que las jovencitas acá son más bonitas

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada- ahí monje pervertido

André:-grito de lejos- Todos a sus posiciones

Shippo: Que significa eso Kagome

Kagome: solo hagan silencio y no se muevan de acá

André: Acción

GRABANDO VIOLETTA

Francesca: no lo puedo creer a Violetta ya se le subieron los humos

Maxi: no lo puedo creer de Leon

Francesca: que paso Leon

Maxi: regreso con Ludmila

Francesca: y que tiene déjalo total Violetta nos traiciono

Federico: estas muy mal Francesca el que Violetta no quiera estudiar con nosotros es culpa de Leon

Maxi: él tiene razón gracias a Leon vamos a perder el Studio

Francesca: esperen no voy a dejar que hablen mal de mi amigo, el que Violetta ahora sea famosa no significa que necesitemos de su fama

Federico: claro que significa eso necesitan de su fama y de la mía

Los tres se pusieron a discutir y a gritar, hasta que…

Leon: ya basta, basta…porque están discutiendo

Francesca: nada sino que estos tontos te culpan a ti del que el Studio este en quiebra

Maxi: es su culpa, si Leon no le hubiera terminado con Vilu

Leon: no es mi culpa ella hizo su vida en otro lado

Federico: claro porque tú la engañaste con Ludmila

Leon: eso no es verdad además Ludmila nunca te quiso

Maxi: quien va a querer a Ludmila Leon si es una odiosa

Ludmila: oye tu cantante de pacotia quien te crees para hablarme así

Camila: ya cállate Ludmila y no le hables así a Maxi, sabes ya estamos hartos que te creas mejor que nosotros

Naty: ahí hablo la cantante de coros

Federico: ellos serán cantantes de coro pero al menos no serán escritores y cantantes de canción de comida para cerdos

Leon: oye tú te callas o te mando a Italia de nuevo

Maxi: hablo el que arruino el Studio

Francesca: te callas Maxi la única que arruino el Studio fue Violetta

Todos comenzaron a discutir por varios minutos hasta que…

Violetta: chicos para…-no les hizo caso- ya cálmense-enojada- ¡CALLENSE TODOS!- gritando y dejaron de discutir- que les pasa en estos momentos se supone que debemos de estar unidos, juntos…porque juntos somos mas

Ludmila: ahí ya vino hablar Vilu-con sarcasmo

Violetta: si ya vine hablar Ludmila…no entiendo porque pelean si antes estábamos tan bien

Francesca: como que porque peleamos

Federico: Vilu el Studio se está cayendo a pedazos, está en la quiebra

Maxi: y todo por la culpa de Leon

Camila: si él no te hubiera dejado no te hubieras ido

Violetta: chicos de dónde sacan eso además yo…

Leon: tú que tú ya hiciste tu vida…así que porque no te largas de una vez

Violetta: en verdad eso quieres Leon

Leon: si eso quiero

Violetta: pues no lo hare no por ti sino por mis amigos, sé que si gustos trabajamos el Studio va a resurgir y todo volverá a ser como antes

André: Corte Vilu estuvo fabuloso

Kagome: gracias

André: parece que fueras experta en arreglar problemas

Kagome: y créeme tengo experiencias- mirando a Inuyasha

Después de eso siguieron grabando y se pasaron las hora, llego la noche y Inuyasha estaba en el patio de la mansión, en una rama del árbol sagrado estaba sentado

Kagome: Inuyasha sé que estás ahí baja por favor

Inuyasha: no molestes

Kagome: sigues enojado por lo de la mañana

Inuyasha: porque no dejas de molestar

Kagome: Inuyasha lo siento es que tenía cosas que hacer jamás quise decirte eso

Inuyasha: pero lo hiciste

Kagome: se subió al árbol a su costado- Inuyasha mira no es necesario que me digas si soy tu novia o enamorada…una acción vale más que mil palabras

Inuyasha:-la miro a los ojos- pero yo no quiero esa frase para nosotros…Kagome quieres ser…mi novia- ella se quedó anonadada no dijo nada, él se enojó- si no quieres solo dímelo- enojado

Kagome: Inuyasha…claro que quiero ser tu novia- y lo beso

Inuyasha:- hizo que el beso sea más apasionado se separó- Kagome no quieres continuar eso en esas cosas que llamas habitación

Kagome:- se sonrojo- Inuyasha pero prométeme que me dejaras ir a grabar Violetta temprano

Inuyasha: pero es que…

Kagome: o es que no quieres que pase eso hoy

Inuyasha: claro que si

Paso la noche, también pasaron los días, pasaron las semanas…todos los días fueron inolvidables pasaron muchas experiencias como ir a la playa lo cual a Inuyasha no le agrado ver a Kagome con prendas de ropa muy pequeñas y que todos los hombres la miraran, por otra parte Miroku le agrado la idea ya que la playa tenia jovencitas con poca ropa, fue muy gracioso para Shippo porque Inuyasha casi se ahoga y para Sango no le agrado porque no puedo controlar sus celos, para Kagome le agrado volver a ir a la playa, surfear olas y volver a ganar el trofeo de mejor surfista, claro no se olvidan las fotos que se tomaron …

Otra experiencia fue cuando fueron al parque de diversiones a Inuyasha le encanto toda la adrenalina de la montaña rusa y los demás juegos pero no le agrado que se encontraran con Leon ahí y que Kagome se estaba cayendo y él la atrapo, para Kagome fue fabuloso porque Inuyasha gano en un juego de fuerza y le dieron de regalo un peluche pero lo que no le agrado fue que Inuyasha se enterara que ella tiene en un closet 20 peluches que le regalo Leon y después de decir eso Inuyasha comenzó a jugar un montón de juegos hasta ganar 40 peluches, por otro lado Sango y Miroku junto a Shippo salieron traumados de la montaña rusa lo que no le agrado a Sango fue que en la taza giratoria Miroku se calló encima de ella y obvio que se pasó de la mano después de eso el monje salió noqueado…

Otra experiencia fue cuando fueron al maratón todos los géneros de películas de cine, la primera película fue de terror lo cual a Inuyasha no le agrado primero porque Shippo paraba abrazando a Kagome y lo que le agrado fue cuando Kagome se le apego a él por el miedo, Miroku aprovechó el miedo de Sango para agarrarle su parte trasera, después todas las películas fueron muy buenas…

Otra experiencia fue cuando fueron a una hacienda que tenía muchos animales y uno de ellos caballos, Kagome se subió a un caballo el cual ella sabía jinetear bien y los demás aprendieron también a montar caballo, también en la hacienda enseñaron esgrima lo cual Inuyasha era el mejor y todos aprendieron

Otra experiencia y la más memorable para Kagome fue cuando había un baile que el tema era época antigua como en la época de princesas y príncipes, en ese baile fue la primera vez que Inuyasha y Kagome bailaron juntos todo fue maravilloso

Y en el último mes Kagome presento su nuevo CD, el cual Inuyasha se mató escribiendo dos canciones la cual fue Euforia y la otra que Kagome le dio una parte de la canción la cual fue En Mi Mundo

En los sueños de Kagome no dejaba de aparecer Goku para entrenar, cada día sin saberlo ella se hacía más fuerte

Y tampoco pasaba ni un día en que Inuyasha le propusiera a Kagome hacerlo y ella no se negaba

Y así se fueron pasando los días, semanas y meses…

Después de cuatro meses, en Sengoku, en el pozo salían…

Inuyasha: ahí que bueno que ya volvimos

Miroku: aunque voy a extrañar esa época

Sango: yo voy a extrañar mi cuarto

Shippo: y yo voy a extrañar la rica comida de Gasper

Kagome: ahí chicos tranquilos además volveremos cuando ustedes quieran

Todos: ¡enserio!

Kagome: sip pero en este momento no, tengo que buscar las esferas del dragón

Inuyasha: ahí las vas a buscar con ese malcriado de Troy- con tono celoso

Kagome: es cierto me dijo que me iba a esperar en el lago

Inuyasha: pues no vas a ir sola

Kagome: nube voladora-grito-Inuyasha lo siento vengo en la noche adiós-ella se subió encima de su nube y se fue

Sango: oigan vamos a la aldea

Shippo: ahí tanto tiempo sin estar acá ya me olvide de donde está la aldea

Miroku: si yo también

Sango: Inuyasha no podrías oler en qué dirección estaba la aldea

Inuyasha: ahí son unos olvidadizos- comenzó a olfatear el pasto

Por otro lado en un rio

Troy: llegaste- volteo a ver a Kagome

Kagome: si aquí estoy y dime cómo vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón

Troy: muy fácil con esto- saco algo como un reloj- este es el radar del dragón, lo invento la princesa de los saiyayins

Kagome: a y dime una cosa

Troy: cual

Kagome: vamos a tener que viajar nosotros dos…solos

Troy: si cual es el problema

Kagome: a no, no nada solo que no te vayas a enamorar de mi- con tono gracioso

Troy: ja, ja, ja que risa me da

Kagome: ahí ya deja de ser así de serio

Troy: entonces como quieres que sea

Kagome: no sé cómo tú quieras y cuando vamos a salir a buscar las esferas del dragón

Troy: bueno mientras no estabas, vi en el radar del dragón una esfera está en China, otras que son dos están en Japón, otra esta en España, dos están en ese nuevo territorio que le llaman América y la última esta en India

Kagome: y cuando salimos

Troy: mañana

Kagome: de acuerdo pero deja de mirarme tan serio

Troy: no molestes y vete, nos vemos mañana aquí en la mañana

Kagome: esta bien


	18. Enamorada

CAPITULO: ENAMORADA

Todos: ¡QUE!

Kagome: yo también pienso lo mismo, que es mucho tiempo

Inuyasha: Tú no te vas a ir

Shippo: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Inuyasha

Sango: Kagome es cuatro meses

Miroku: es demasiado tiempo

Kagome: ya cálmense hare que sea menos tiempo, pero para mañana me tengo que ir

En la noche Inuyasha estaba en el árbol sagrado

Kagome:-se subió al árbol sagrado- Inuyasha sé que estas molesto

Inuyasha: y que te importa si estoy molesto

Kagome: claro que me importa, porque somos novios

Inuyasha: yo quería ser más que novio contigo

Kagome: Inuyasha tú te refieres a…

Inuyasha: a casarnos Kagome- se sonrojo- mira Kagome yo ya no puedo estar en eso de que te vas y vienes de época, quiero quedarme a tu lado

Kagome: Inuyasha yo también…pero tengo aun 18 años para mí esto es ser muy joven quizás a los 22 años es que…, yo quiero vivir más experiencias viajando viviendo la vida, quizás en más años

Inuyasha: Más años Kagome ya pasaron tres años desde que nos separamos, si algo más sucede yo…

Kagome: Inuyasha yo también quiero estar a tu lado para siempre…que te parece si te hago una promesa, te voy a prometer que después de recolectar las esferas del dragón con Troy nunca más me voy a separar de ti

Inuyasha: Lo prometes

Kagome: lo prometo- los dos se besaron

Inuyasha: Kagome no quieres seguir con esto en otro lugar

Kagome: te parece en las aguas termales

Inuyasha: vámonos ya…

Después de en la mañana Kagome se fue con Troy…pero nadie sabía lo que le esperaba en ese viaje y ni lo que ella iba a descubrir sobre el peso de ser la elegida

Cuatro meses después…Sengoku, en la plaza

Kagome: tengo que decírselo a Inuyasha yo misma no me lo perdonaría

Amigos: KAGOME- gritaron mientras corrían

Kagome:-sonriendo- hola chicos- todos se abrazaron

Shippo: y ya reuniste las esferas del dragón

Kagome: sip ya se las entrega a Goku

Sango: entonces te quedaras aquí

Kagome: en realidad…

Miroku: Inuyasha ha estado impaciente desde que se fue señorita

Inuyasha: cállate Miroku

Kagome: chicos en realidad yo quisiera hablar con Inuyasha a solas

Inuyasha: ya oyeron váyanse

Kagome: no Inuyasha ellos no se van nosotros nos vamos al árbol sagrado

En el árbol sagrado…

Inuyasha:-se sentó en el césped- de que querías hablar conmigo

Kagome: Inuyasha yo… quiero que te vayas por un año y medio

Inuyasha: ¡que!, qué te pasa porque me pides eso

Kagome: Inuyasha es que yo…yo…ya no estoy enamorada de ti- con tono triste

Inuyasha: pero Kagome si tú y yo…-enojado- SEGURO ES POR ESEMALDITO DE TROY

Kagome.-llorando- si es por él, me enamore de Troy y pienso que si yo me llegue a enamorar de más personas que no seas tú, supongo que tú también te puedes enamorar de alguien que no sea yo

Inuyasha:-furioso-quieres que me valla-ella asintió y siguió llorando- está bien me voy pero sabes que eres una traidora, esta es la última vez que me vez Kagome

Él se fue y no miro atrás...

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se encontraban Sango, Miroku y Shippo…

Kagome:-entra- hola chicos

Sango: Kagome donde esta Inuyasha

Kagome: él ya se fue…y volverá dentro de un año y medio

Todos: QUE

Miroku: señorita Kagome nos podría explicar que paso

Shippo: Inuyasha se veía muy entusiasmado al saber que tú volvías

Kagome: les voy a decir algo pero prométanme que no se lo van a decir a Inuyasha hasta el año y seis meses

Todos: prometido

Kagome: en el viaje de las esferas del dragón…descubrí que soy la elegida y que por ser la elegida llego el peso de defender a todos los universos, pero hay algo malo de ser la elegida, es una maldición la cual es que si yo me enamoro la persona de quien este enamorada sufrirá y entristecerá, todo le ira mal…le pedí a Inuyasha que se fuera porque sé que él no me entendería es muy necio así que supuso que yo me enamore de Troy

Sango: pero Kagome que harás para evitar esa maldición de esa parte de ser la elegida

Kagome: nada…solo cuidare de que no me enamore de nadie

Miroku: pero señorita ni siquiera tiene la esperanza de querer evitar esa maldijo

Kagome: eso es lo que hare viajare todo este tiempo buscando una solución a mi maldición

Shippo: abrazo a Kagome- Kagome no te vayas de nuevo

Kagome: lo siento…amigos pero me tengo que ir

Sango: pero Kagome si te sucede algo

Kagome: no se preocupen si yo muero…- saco una paloma de su mano-miren esta paloma me va a estar acompañando en todo mi viaje si me sucede algo ella volverá a Sengoku eso significara que yo ya estoy muerta, adiós…

Ella se fue sin decir nada más, paso un mes y de pronto ellos recibieron una mala noticia…la paloma volvió ellos ya sabían que significaba eso Kagome murió o eso creían…paso el tiempo, después de un año y seis meses…durante todo ese tiempo Inuyasha le mandaban cartas a sus amigos diciéndole que si se había enamorado de otra persona ella se llamaba Luciana ella también era una media-demonio ellos peleaban y defendían a los inocentes, pero ellos no le habían dicho de la muerte de Kagome, Inuyasha volvió a Sengoku con Luciana

Inuyasha: hola Miroku, Sango, Shippo…ella es Luciana

Luciana: mucho gusto

Miroku: parece que Inuyasha sigue teniendo buenos gustos

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada- monje pervertido

Shippo: oye Luciana como soportas a Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ahí cállate enano

Miroku: Sango, Shippo porque no llevan a Luciana a la aldea y pasean, yo necesito hablar con Inuyasha- ellos asintieron y se fueron

Inuyasha: que quieres hablar conmigo Miroku

Miroku: veo que eres muy feliz con Luciana

Inuyasha: si es verdad

Miroku: más que con…

Inuyasha: no digas su nombre es una traidora

Miroku: solo te quiero decir que…la señorita Kagome murió un mes después que te fuiste-eso fue un shock para Inuyasha

Inuyasha: eso no es posible, no lo puede ser-negándose con sus ojos con lágrimas que no querían salir

Miroku: Inuyasha llora si quieres a nosotros nos llevó un año completo superarlo

Inuyasha: pero como, cuando, donde

Miroku: la señorita decidió viajar y nos entremos un mes después que a la aldea estaba cerca del mar y sucedió que el mar se desbordo ahogo a todas las personas incluyendo a la señorita Kagome

Después de eso paso una semana, en una cabaña…

Luciana: oigan han oído el rumor del país

Sango: ahh te refieres al del país al que siempre van demonios

Miroku: dicen que esta embrujado

Inuyasha: entonces quieren ir

Shippo: yo si la aldea ha estado muy tranquila y eso es aburrido

Sango: a mí sí me gustaría ir

Miroku: yo también

Luciana: entonces está decidido nos vamos mañana

Después de una semana de viaje…

Inuyasha: este es el país- mirando una senderó y al costado con un cartel

Luciana: este cartel dice que se llama Andalasia

Miroku: ese es el nombre del país que buscamos

Sango: entonces entremos

Continuara…


	19. Princesa

CAPITULO: PRINCESA

En el castillo del reino de Andalasia, en la habitación de la princesa…

Aneliz:

7 am un día más inicio  
a los quehaceres y a barrer muy bien  
pulo, encero, lavo y saco brillo

termine ¿qué hora es?  
Siete con dieciséis

un libro leeré  
o tal vez dos o tres  
en mi galería algo pintare  
guitarra toco, tejo, horneo y ya no sé  
yo cuando empezare a vivir?  
rompecabezas, dardos y hace galletas  
papel maché, ballet y algo de ajedrez  
alfarería, ventriloquia y velas  
estirar, dibujar o trepar o coser

los libros releeré si el rato hay que pasar  
y pintare algo más, encontrare un lugar  
y mi cabello a cepillar y a cepillar  
pero al final siempre vuelvo aquí  
yo me pregunto

Pregunto

Pregunto

Pregunto

Que cuando empezare a vivir?  
Las luces que  
deseo contemplar  
cada año en mi cumpleaños están  
de donde son? ahí quiero ir  
quizá mi madre me permita ya salir!

Aneliz: escúcheme bien Wolfie, si mi madre viene a mi habitación tú te echas en mi cama y te escondes, como si fueras yo- el gato asintió

Aneliz era la princesa de Andalasia, una chica hermosa de ojos verdes y cabello rubio… (si quieren imaginarse como es ella es Rapunzel ), ella tiene un león como mascota el cual se transforma en un pequeño gato como Kirara

Aneliz: ahora si ya me voy…-tiro una cuerda que tenía un ancla pequeña que se incrusto en el muro del castillo, ella se deslizo en la cuerda y salto el muro; ella llevaba ropa de aldeana (llevaba la ropa de Jazmín de Aladin)

En otro lado en el pueblo…

Aldeano: gracias por comprar-dijo mientras le daba un dulce a Shippo

Shippo: ahora donde vamos

Luciana: al castillo seguro ahí buscan personas que deshagan la maldición

Miroku: si es un castillo ahí una princesa y las princesas son bonitas

Sango: excelencia no se atreva si intenta algo con la princesa nos van a exiliar del país

Inuyasha: además las princesas son tontas

Shippo: miren hay mucha gente

Ellos se dirigieron hacia halla…era afuera de un restaurante que se llamaba Nueva Orleans y alguien cantaba

Aneliz:

Hay un pueblo muy sureño allá por el rio  
Con mujeres realmente bellas y caballeros finos  
Siempre hay ritmo y melodía de día y de noche no para jamás.  
Esa música es única y al paraíso con ella vas a entrar,  
con quien quieras ven acá que colores y que variedad.  
Que suave aire, que ciudad! y se llama Nueva Orleans.

Toda la gente aplaudió, pusieron plata en el sombrero el cual Aneliz se lo dio a un señor anciano, eso significa que no era para ella sino para ayudar al señor...ella se puso a caminar en otra dirección

Miroku: esa chica es la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida

Sango:-cachetada de ella- ahí monje malcriado

Inuyasha: ya dejen de jugar y vamos al castillo

Por otro lado, el pueblo estaba cerca al mar…Aneliz se puso a nadar con toda y su ropa, ella podía hablar bajo el mar…

Aneliz: Sebastián, donde estas

Sebastián: Aneliz que haces acá debes de volver al reino

Ariel: Sebastián no me llames así en el mar yo soy Ariel y además también soy sirena…tengo todo el derecho de estar acá

Sebastián: ya es de tarde, anda al reino mañana si quieres vienes…si tu madre se entera que estas acá

Ariel: si ya se nunca más me va a dejar salir…pero ella nunca me deja salir, yo me escapo

Sebastián: con más razón vete de una vez

Ariel: está bien vengo mañana- volvió a la superficie

En el catillo…

Sirviente: así que ustedes quieren sacar la maldición del país

Luciana: así es

Sirviente: hemos escuchado sobre ustedes, así que solo falta la aprobación de la reina…síganme-el los llevo por un pasadizo gigante y lleno de lujos

Miroku: y aquí no se encuentra la princesa-fijo mientras caminaba

Sirviente: la princesa…de seguro está en su habitación alistándose para la fiesta de la noche

En la habitación de la reina…

Sirviente: mi reina ellos son los que quieren sacar la maldición del país

Reina: a ver veamos…dos medios-demonio, dos demonios, un monje y una exterminadora…están aprobados, muéstrales sus habitaciones y que se alistes para la fiesta de la noche, ahí les presentare a mi hija la princesa, ahora retírense…-(si quieren imaginarse como es ella es la supuesta madre de Rapunzel en la película)

Sirviente: como usted diga…

Después de una hora, en el jardín del castillo…

Miroku: este es el castillo más grande y hermoso que he visto

Sango: me pregunto qué clase de maldición tendrá este país

Luciana: yo hace un rato hable con los sirvientes y dicen que no es como una maldición, si no que siempre vienen en busca de la princesa

Inuyasha: ahí yo no pienso ser un guardián de una princesa

Shippo: Inuyasha es la única forma de saber cómo derrotar al monstruo

Sango: yo he oído que a veces las personas con demasiada maldad sin darse cuenta atraen a los demonios o monstruos

Luciana: entonces hay que suponer que es una princesa malvada

Miroku: ahí que mala suerte, capaz si la enamora nos dirá más información

Inuyasha: el monje tiene razón

Shippo: hay que preguntarle a alguien si ya está aquí la princesa

Sango: Shippo los sirvientes están ocupados con la fiesta

Luciana: pero el señor que nos llevó a nuestras habitaciones, en uno de los pasadizos había una puerta gigante y tenía una corona…era como el de la reina

Inuyasha: entonces ese es el cuarto de la princesa…ahí que ir-todos asintieron

En el cuarto de la princesa…

Aneliz:- entrando a la habitación por el balcón -Wolfie ya llegue

Wolfie:-ladro-

Aneliz: ahora me tengo que alistar, para la noche también me tengo que bañar… ¡Clara!-dijo

Clara:-era una sirvienta- si princesa

Aneliz: alístame la tina de vallo con sales minerales

Clara: como usted diga- se retiro

Después de unos minutos…

Aneliz:-ella salió de la tina de baño y se puso un vestido de celeste pastel que le llegaba hasta la rodilla- listo, ya estoy cambiada para el baile

Wolfie:-intento como maullar pero le salió un ladrido-

Aneliz: Wolfie intentabas maullar

Wolfie:-asintió-

Aneliz:-rio-pequeñín

Aneliz:

Cuando triste estás, lo veo muy bien no lo puedes esconder.  
Tú ya eres oh tan especial, porque no lo quieres ser.  
Eres más que uno  
tú mi gato perruno  
si tuvieras lo que puedo ver.

De pronto tocan la puerta

Miroku: princesa- puso su cara adentro de la habitación al igual que Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha y Luciana, se pusieron a espiarla

Aneliz:- no se dio cuenta de ellos y siguió cantando-

mira, el ladrar te contenta  
cálmate ten las riendas  
debiste estar en el arca de Noé

y si tú te ves un extraño  
nada de eso hará daño  
todo está en la forma en que lo ves

hey felino eres muy fino  
quédate siempre así

por tu guau, guau y tu miau  
yo sé que estas aquí

porque tienes tu realeza  
deja atrás la tristeza  
tu nariz te dirá hacia donde ir

si la cola tú te persigues  
si jadeas o te afliges  
cuando lloras eres tan encantador

no hay un solo pelo en ti  
que quiera yo arreglar

como eres te amare  
y eso nunca ha de cambiar  
nunca ha de cambiar

Wolfie:-ladro y salto hacia Aneliz, se abrazaron-

Miroku:-cerro la puerta y todos sacaron sus caras hacia el pasadizo- ya ven les dije que una princesa y que es tan hermosa es imposible que sea malvada

Luciana: bueno eso es cierto, además tiene muy buena voz

Sango: entonces tendremos que preguntarle porque los demonios vienen

Inuyasha: entremos a su habitación de una vez

Shippo: alguien viene- dijo mientras todos se escondían tras un muro

Julián:-entro a la habitación de Aneliz- Aneliz ya estas lista

Aneliz:-se voltea- claro que si Julián

Los chismosos de Miroku y los demás se pusieron a espiarlos

Julián: pero Aneliz tu madre la reina muy bien te ha dicho que para las fiestas te pongas vestidos elegantes y te comportes como una princesa

Aneliz: pero con estos tipos de vestidos yo me pongo cómoda...pero ya está bien dime qué tipo de vestido debería usar y como debería comportarse una princesa

Julián:

Una princesa los cubiertos sabe usar  
Una princesa mil zapatos calzará  
Siempre actúa con recato  
Siempre come en un plato  
Es alegre, encantadora y además  
Una princesa no se puede equivocar  
Mirada al frente y no caer  
El protocolo mantener  
Esa postura siempre deberás tener  
Gesto muy firme al mirar  
Nunca los labios aflojar  
Firme la espalda, y guantes deberás usar  
Hombros rectos, vientre adentro, el meñique, la barbilla  
Lentamente todo mirarás (Ya veo)  
Respirando, avanzando  
La sonrisa, no una risa  
Lo que sientes no podrás mostrar DESLIZATE  
Una princesa debe siempre lucir bien,  
Una princesa debe siempre dar el cien  
Muchos retratos te harán  
Vaya la cama en que dormirás  
Con propiedad a todos te dirigirás  
Siempre tendrás gran cortesía  
Y afinarás con armonía  
Tu dulce voz el mundo deseara oír, oír, oír  
Y su hermosa mirada Ya no piensas en nada  
Cuando ella aparece Se siente algo en el ambiente  
Un perfume de rosas que no vas a olvidar

Mirada al frente y no (nunca caeré )  
Siempre llegaras (allí siempre estaré)  
Estar lista, todo puede suceder  
Mirada firme no (labios nunca aflojar)  
Un gesto gentil (nunca mirar hacia atrás)  
Para todo hay un tiempo y un lugar  
Una princesa la limpieza nunca hará  
Una princesa la cabeza usará

Julián: ya estas lista-mirándola

Ella tenía puesto un vestido color crema que tenía brillo dorado, el vestido era largo pero con volumen

Aneliz: bueno entonces ya vámonos

Ellos dos salieron de la habitación y los que los espiaban se escondieron

Después de una hora, en la fiesta…

Julián: ¡con ustedes la princesa Aneliz!- y abrió las puertas

Ella camino hacia donde estaba su madre…su posición de ella era al costado del trono de la reina…

Shippo:-susurrando-oye Sango ella no es la chica que vimos cantar en el pueblo

Sango: creo que si

Luciana: eso es casi imposible las princesas nunca salen del palacio

Inuyasha: seguro la muy malcriada se escapo

En el trono…

Reina: súbditos, súbditas, reyes y reinas, como todos ya saben todos los meses hacemos una fiesta donde mostramos el gran talento de nuestra princesa, Aneliz acompáñame al piano- ella asintió

Las dos caminaron hacia el piano, Aneliz se sentó en una silla al costado del piano

Shippo: recuerdo que la mejor pianista que escuche fue Kagome

Todos: Shippo- le regañaron

Inuyasha pensando: _es cierto a Kagome siempre le gusto tocar el piano, ahí ella siempre compone canciones… recuerdo que fue en su época en el momento que bailamos solo los dos escuchamos una melodía hermosa y ella se puso a componerla…y ahora ella esta…muerta_

En el piano

Reina: Aneliz comienza

Aneliz: -asintió-

Ella toco una melodía hermosa era "To Love's End" (ese es el sonido que siempre se escucha en los momentos románticos de Inuyasha y Kagome en el anime), mientras ella tocaba el piano su madre le tocaba el cabello el cual nadie se dio cuenta que mientras tocaba su cabello se volvía más dorado…la melodía termino y todos aplaudieron

Reina: muy bien Aneliz me alegra que hallas tocado el piano de nuevo

Aneliz: madre no me siento…bien- se desmayó y lo peor vino después…

De pronto un demonio aprecio y atrapo a Aneliz, el demonio se estaba escapando volando con ella por el jardín hasta que…

Luciana: ¡KAN-HEN-KOT-ZU!-dijo mientras le cortaba el brazo al demonio con su espada: miro a Aneliz que de lo alto- Inuyasha encárgate de la princesa yo me encargo del demonio-él asintió

Inuyasha:-salto y atrapo a Aneliz, la tenía cargada de la manera de matrimonio-

Aneliz:-abrió un poco los ojos y su cabello se tornó más dorado- Inu…ya…sha- y se volvió a desmayar

Él se quedó paralizado como sabia su nombre y lo peor lo había dicho justo como Kagome lo hacia

Continuara…

Gracias por leer mi historia que se volvió un lio de misterio, por todo lo que paso al final lo que les voy a decir es que…

-ANELIZ O ARIEL COMO GUSTEN LLAMARLA ES KAGOME

Eso es todo adiós…a y no se olviden de leer mi nueva historia "Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon"


	20. Cabello y Flor

Ella toco una melodía hermosa era "To Love's End" (ese es el sonido que siempre se escucha en los momentos románticos de Inuyasha y Kagome en el anime), mientras ella tocaba el piano su madre le tocaba el cabello el cual nadie se dio cuenta que mientras tocaba su cabello se volvía más dorado…la melodía termino y todos aplaudieron

Reina: muy bien Aneliz me alegra que hallas tocado el piano de nuevo

Aneliz: madre no me siento…bien- se desmayó y lo peor vino después…

De pronto un demonio aprecio y atrapo a Aneliz, el demonio se estaba escapando volando con ella por el jardín hasta que…

Luciana: ¡KAN-HEN-KOT-ZU!-dijo mientras le cortaba el brazo al demonio con su espada: miro a Aneliz que de lo alto- Inuyasha encárgate de la princesa yo me encargo del demonio-él asintió

Inuyasha:-salto y atrapo a Aneliz, la tenía cargada de la manera de matrimonio-

Aneliz:-abrió un poco los ojos y su cabello se tornó más dorado- Inu…ya…sha- y se volvió a desmayar

Él se quedó paralizado como sabia su nombre y lo peor lo había dicho justo como Kagome lo hacia

Continuara…

CAPITULO: CABELLO Y FLOR

De repente un león salto del balcón y comenzó a olfatear a Aneliz

Aneliz:-aun seguía en los brazos de Inuyasha-Wolfie llévame a mi habitación, disculpe me pondría en el lomo del león- Inuyasha asintió y Wolfie se la llevo

En el cuarto de Aneliz…

Julián:-entra por la puerta y ve al león- bien hecho Wolfie, gracias por traer a Aneliz- él la cargo y la puso en su cama

En el jardín…

Miroku: ese demonio era muy fuerte

Inuyasha: es cierto normalmente lo derrotamos fácilmente

Luciana: porque quería atacara a la princesa

Sango: tenemos que preguntárselo

Shippo: oigan ustedes se dieron cuenta que cuando ella toco el piano su cabello se ilumino aún más dorado

Miroku: es verdad…porque será

Luciana: ahí que ir a su habitación para preguntarle

Inuyasha: oigan ya será mañana es muy noche además tengo sueño

Sango: es cierto seguro ya está dormida

En la mañana 9:30 a.m., en la playa o horilla del mar

Inuyasha: para que vinimos a la playa

Miroku: porque estuve preguntando y dicen que desde estar dirección salen los monstruos y demonios que atacan a la princesa

Shippo: además yo me quería meter al mar

Sango: es cierto yo también

Luciana: porque no nos metemos todos

Inuyasha: ahí métanse ustedes-Luciana lo arrastro hacia al mar- Luciana suéltame

En lo más profundo del mar

Ariel: ahí Sebastián estas muy flojo últimamente

Sebastián: claro que no solo que estoy cansado has venido desde las 6:00 a.m. como quieres que este ya han pasado una hora y media

Ariel: que son las 9:30 ahí no puede ser estamos muy lejos del castillo, le prometí a mi mamá que vería a esos chicos que van a quitar esa supuesta maldición

Sebastián: ja que mentira, maldición si claro todos aquí en el mar sabemos cuál es la verdadera causa de que vengan monstruos al país

Ariel: yo también lo sé pero recuerda que mi madre no quiere que nadie se entere de mis poderes mágicos…ahí desde cuando cambiaste la conversación me tengo que ir

Sebastián: pues anda ahora…

Ariel: ahí es cierto, adiós Sebastián -decía mientras nadaba con su cola de sirena, comenzó a cantar mientras nadaba

Ariel:

eso es muy bien ya soy una sirena  
en lugar de dos pies solo tengo una aleta  
es por aqui o sera por aya  
aora mil vueltas dare sin para  
o esto es facil no hay problema

es increible que pueda nadar  
tal como en la costa me gusta pasear  
sin ataduras y en gran libertad  
aqui, en el mar, soy feliz

un momento para mi  
como nunca mi hogar es aqui  
piruetas y giros alfin puedo dar  
no mas atorada en la arena quedar

un momento disfrutar  
la piscina mas grande gozar  
nunca hubiera pensado que el mar era asi  
un momento de alegria para mi (jijiji) 

Muy cerca de ahí…

Luciana:-saco su cabeza a la superficie porque estaba en el mar- ya ves Inuyasha que divertido es nadar

Inuyasha: a mí no me gusta- dijo ya tenía su cabeza en la superficie

Miroku: saben fue una ilusión mía o vi a una joven muy hermosa nadando muy cerca de aquí

Sango: usted excelencia nunca dejara de ser pervertido

Shippo: miren Miroku tenía razón, es una chica- decía señalando

En el lugar donde señalaba Shippo..

Ariel:

todo es mas nuevo mas claro mas bello  
azul como nunca lo fue  
veanme  
un momento especial  
en que brillo y me siento genial  
mis dedos se arrugan que puede importar  
si tengo mi aleta y puedo nadar  
un momento especial  
y mi sueño se cumple al final  
si mi madre pudiera oirme cantar  
un momento pertenezco al mar

un momento pertenezco al mar...

(si quieren imaginarse la canción pongan YouTube La Sirenita 2 Un Momento)

Ariel estaba en echada en una roca de la orilla (tipo La Sirenita), no se dio cuenta que Inuyasha y los demás la espiaban

Ariel:- agarro su collar (es el collar de La Sirenita 2 el collar de Melody pero este decía Ariel) agarro su collar que aún estaba en su cuello- Sirena ya fui ahora Humana seré- de pronto un brillo plateado, cuando el brillo se fue se veía a ella con la ropa que utilizaba para ir al pueblo, ella se fue corriendo en dirección hacia el pueblo

En el lugar de las personas que la espiaban…

Miroku: ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo

Inuyasha: claro que si lo vimos

Sango: esa chica se transformó de humana a sirena

Luciana: tenemos que ir al castillo rápido

Shippo: porque

Luciana: acaso no saben que algunas sirenas se transforman en monstruos después de salir del mar

Inuyasha: entonces hay que ir ahora

Después de varios minutos, en el jardín del castillo, en una mesa que tenía una sombrilla estaba

Julián: me alegra que ya estas tomando tu desayuno como te vi salir desde temprano

Aneliz: es que me fui al mar, después de lo de ayer sabes que lo que más a mí me relaja es nadar y estar en el mar jugando- ella tenía un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla (si quieren imaginárselo es el vestido de Violetta en el Video Musical Habla Si Puedes)

Julián: es cierto no sé cómo la reina te pide que toques el piano si ella misma sabe lo que pasa cuando tú lo haces

Aneliz: eso ya no importa…más bien te quería preguntar si los jóvenes que van a sacar la supuesta maldición se encuentran

Julián: si llegaron unos minutos después que tú, quieres que te los traiga

Aneliz: si por favor

Julián: de acuerdo les voy a avisar, compermiso- él se retiro

Quince minutos después, en el mismo lugar…

Luciana: princesa nos mandó a llamar

Aneliz: si pero primero les quería preguntar cuáles eran sus nombres

Sango: Sango

Miroku: Miroku

Shippo: Shippo

Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Luciana: Luciana

Aneliz: ahora que ya se sus nombres les quería decir gracias por salvarme ayer

Sango: no se preocupe para eso estamos aquí

Aneliz: a es cierto la "maldición"

Shippo: princesa le podemos hacer algunas preguntas

Aneliz: si claro

Miroku:-le tomo las manos- ¿Quisiera tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

Aneliz: ¿Qué…acaba…de…decir?-dijo tartamudeando un poco asustada

Inuyasha: -empujo a Miroku para que se aparatara de Aneliz- oye pervertido no la asustes

Sango: excelencia comportase- dijo enojada

Shippo: no le hagas caso Aneliz se lo dice a todas

Luciana: Shippo no le digas así

Aneliz: no se preocupen si quieren díganme Aneliz, para mi es mas cómodo así…pero esa era la única pregunta que me querían hacer

Luciana: no esa no es la pregunta, te queríamos preguntar sobre la maldición

Sango: queremos que nos digas como se hizo esa maldición

Aneliz: quieren que les diga la verdad

Todos: Si

Aneliz: entonces les diré la verdad, nunca existió

Miroku: qué pero entonces como apareció ese demonio

Aneliz: apareció por mi culpa

Sango: pero si tú no hiciste nada

Aneliz: claro que lo hice al tocar el piano mi cabello se tornó más brilloso de color dorado es porque mi cabello tiene poderes te da juventud o te sana las heridas si canto o toco algún instrumento, los demonios vienen para llevarme con ellos soy como una fuente de juventud…ellos no vienen por una maldición vienen por mí-con tono triste

Shippo: pero no sería fácil que te cortaras un poco de cabello y se lo dieras

Aneliz: no es tan fácil, si mi cabello es cortado lo que cortaron de cabello pierde su poder…ustedes ni nadie me puede ayudar

Sango: si te podemos ayudar, descubriendo de donde vienen los poderes de tu cabello…

Miroku: …hallaremos una solución para tu cabello, pero dígame ¿no le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?-tomándole las manos de nuevo y haciendo que todos rían

Aneliz: muy gracioso monje Miroku- dijo sacando sus manos- bueno me retiro hoy es el día de mis clases de estudio

Inuyasha: cual estudio si las princesas son tontas- eso le bajo el humor a ella poniéndola triste

Aneliz: sabes Inuyasha el tonto eres tu- se fue triste

Luciana: Inuyasha fuiste muy malo y grosero con Aneliz

Shippo: es cierto anda discúlpate

Inuyasha: ahí que molestosos-se fue

En la habitación de Aneliz

Inuyasha: oye Aneliz- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta para entrar

Aneliz: ahora que quieres Inuyasha insultarme de nuevo-dijo con los ojos con lágrimas que no salen; ella estaba sentada en un columpio silla que tenía en su balcón

Inuyasha: has estado llorando-sorprendido

Aneliz: tú qué crees, si alguien te insulta diciendo que por ser princesa eres una tonta

Inuyasha:-con tristeza- lo siento, no pensé que te afectaría tanto

Aneliz: Inuyasha, la gente cree que por ser princesa eres una tonta que solo usa corona y se viste bonito pero no es así…te juzgan cuando no sabes cómo eres en realidad, eso para mi nadie me puede entender

Inuyasha: yo si te puedo entender

Aneliz: eso es imposible de que te van a juzgar a ti

Inuyasha: a mí de Hanyou…las personas te tienen miedo al ser parte demonio creen que los voy a matar, cuando mi mamá murió paraba deambulando por la tierra me votaban de aldea en aldea por ser un Hanyou, me juzgaban sin conocerme

Aneliz:-sonrió-parece que si te agrado después de todo

Inuyasha: ahora si sonríes no-también se rio- y dime cómo se siente ser una princesa

Aneliz: ser una princesa hacer deberes reales como estudiar a los reyes, saber arreglarse sola e ir a bailes

Inuyasha: seguro ir a bailes con príncipes- con un tono poquito celoso

Aneliz: bueno si también van príncipes, pero yo no les hago casos…además yo estoy comprometida

Inuyasha: a que si con quien-curioso y con un tono poquito celoso

Aneliz: con el jefe del clan de los lobos

Inuyasha: el jefe del clan de los lobos-dijo con un tic en los ojos

Aneliz: si se llama Koga

Inuyasha: que estas comprometida con Koga

Aneliz: si primero fuimos novios desde hace un año y hace un mes nos comprometimos

Inuyasha: ahí no sé cómo te gusta ese lobo apestoso

Aneliz: no le llames así, Koga me dijo que vendría pasado mañana así que Inuyasha más vale que te comportes

Inuyasha: Aneliz tenemos que investigar sobre tu cabello

Aneliz: siguen con eso

Inuyasha: si seguimos con eso

Aneliz: ahí está bien hagan lo que quieran, pero es por las puras

Al siguiente día en el pueblo…

Shippo: en verdad que buscamos, no tenemos pistas

Luciana: ella es la princesa de aquí así que debe de haber información que ocultan

Sango: pero Aneliz nos dijo que no sabía nada mas

Miroku: miren porque no mejor preguntamos a la gente

Inuyasha: oigan huelen lo mismo que yo

Shippo: Inuyasha recuerda que nosotros no tenemos sentidos de perro

Inuyasha: cállate me refería que huele al cabello de Aneliz

Luciana: se habrá escapado del castillo-confundida

Sango: no lo creo ella dijo que iba a estar ocupada porque su prometido va a venir

Inuyasha: ahí y ese lobo apestoso va a venir

Miroku: entonces Koga es el prometido de Aneliz…ahí que mala suerte llegue tarde

Inuyasha: oigan dejen de jugar y escúchenme este olor es igual al del cabello de Aneliz

Shippo: ahí que ir a donde esta ese olor capaz obtengamos una pista

En un lugar donde habían un montón de flores lilas doradas

Inuyasha: el olor viene de estas flores

Miroku: pero estas flores están solas nadie las vende

Persona: los puedo ayudar en algo

Sango: disculpe usted sabe de dónde vienen estas flores

Persona: yo no pero si van al lugar donde dice guía el les contara la historia de estas flores

Luciana: muchas gracias-ellos se fueron hacia donde les dijo

Guía: bueno comenzamos con el paseo, les voy a contar la historia de la flor dorada…el nacimiento de esta flor es hace muchos siglos atrás una gota del sol callo a la tierra de la cual nació una flor que curaba y sanaba heridas, una bruja se enteró e hizo un conjuro para que cuando ella cantara la flor le daría juventud y belleza se llevó la flor a otro lugar…se dice que en ese lugar los aldeanos se llevaron la flor y la plantaron en un lugar protegido lejos de la bruja…dicen que a la bruja jamás se la volvió a ver estas flores que ven aquí son replicas con su mismo olor, ese lugar hace un año y medio fue atacado por el mar el cual se salió de su lugar e inundó el pueblo no hubo ningún vivo, no se sabe nada sobre la flor dorada…muchos piensan que la flor dorada fue usada para salvar a una persona…de ahí nada más se sabe de la flor capaz o no extinta- nuestro grupo había escuchado todo y comenzaron a atar cabos

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo habrá celos de Inuyasha, también tendrá que ver sobre sirenas y mucho mas

Y no se olviden para los que son fans de la serie de Disney Channel "Violetta" no se pierdan mi historia Escuela Estrella Naranja Shikon se trata sobre una duda de amor con quien se quedara Kagome con Inuyasha o con Sesshomaru…dos amores para los fans de Kagome e Inuyasha y Kagome e Sesshomaru

Eso es todo….


	21. Koga

Sango: disculpe usted sabe de dónde vienen estas flores

Persona: yo no pero si van al lugar donde dice guía él les contara la historia de estas flores

Luciana: muchas gracias-ellos se fueron hacia donde les dijo

Guía: bueno comenzamos con el paseo, les voy a contar la historia de la flor dorada…el nacimiento de esta flor es hace muchos siglos atrás una gota del sol callo a la tierra de la cual nació una flor que curaba y sanaba heridas, una bruja se enteró e hizo un conjuro para que cuando ella cantara la flor le daría juventud y belleza se llevó la flor a otro lugar…se dice que en ese lugar los aldeanos se llevaron la flor y la plantaron en un lugar protegido lejos de la bruja…dicen que a la bruja jamás se la volvió a ver estas flores que ven aquí son replicas con su mismo olor, ese lugar hace un año y medio fue atacado por el mar el cual se salió de su lugar e inundó el pueblo no hubo ningún vivo, no se sabe nada sobre la flor dorada…muchos piensan que la flor dorada fue usada para salvar a una persona…de ahí nada más se sabe de la flor capaz o no extinta- nuestro grupo había escuchado todo y comenzaron a atar cabos

Continuara…

CAPITULO: KOGA

Ese mismo día, 7:30 p.m. en la habitación de la princesa...

Sango: Aneliz tu sabes la razón de que tu cabello sea de color rubio

Aneliz: bueno en realidad no es rubio, es dorado como los rallos del sol

Luciana: Aneliz conoces la historia de la flor dorada

Aneliz: claro que sí, la flor es el inicio de Andalasia

Inuyasha: pero sabes lo de la bruja y sus poderes

Aneliz: oigan todos que viva en Andalasia es imposible que no sepa esa historia

Miroku: pero no crees que es coincidencia contigo

Aneliz: bueno eso yo no puedo saberlo

Shippo: como que no puedes saberlo

Aneliz: es que yo hace mucho tiempo perdí la memoria

Luciana: pero aun no has recordado nada

Aneliz: no, no me viene nada a la memoria

A la mañana siguiente…8:30 a.m. en el jardín del palacio

Aneliz: Koga- decía emocionada mientras corría para que el la abrazara y después se besaran

En la habitación de Inuyasha

Inuyasha pensando:-miraba la escena de beso de Aneliz y Koga desde la ventana-_ ahí ese odioso de Koga…porque besa a Aneliz…tonto Inuyasha la besa porque es su prometida, ese lobo sarnoso me da cólera ver como la besa…pero porque me da cólera Aneliz solo es una conocida ni siquiera es mi novio…que es esto…estoy celoso pero porque…_

En el jardín…

Aneliz: me alegra que hayas venido Koga

Koga: eso lo sé, es cierto que desde que me fui vino otro demonio a atacarte

Aneliz: si pero no te preocupes Miroku, Sango, Luciana, Shippo e Inuyasha me protegieron

Koga: ¡QUE, ESA APESTOSA BESTIA ESTA AQUÍ!-ella asintió- ¡PERO PORQUE!

Aneliz: recuerda que mi madre para que nadie sospechara de mi cabello dice que hay una maldición en Andalasia y ellos vinieron a romper esa maldición

Koga: pero no existe esa maldición supongo que ya se habrán ido

Aneliz: no en realidad siguen aquí, les dije la verdad de mi secreto y dicen que quieren ayudarme

Koga: ¡QUE ESA BESTIA PULGOSA AUN NO SE VA!

Aneliz: Koga no le llames así a Inuyasha…y si aún sigue aquí, pero ya hay que dejar de hablar de eso

Koga: yo sé lo que tú quieres- dijo con tono juguetón- entonces vamos al pueblo

Aneliz: pero joven Koga que dice soy la princesa que nunca sale del castillo- dice actuando

Koga: pues entonces- la cargo de la manera de recién casados- te tendré que raptar- dio un salto inmenso hacia el muro y se fue con ella

En la habitación de Inuyasha el gruñía al ver como Koga se llevó a Aneliz

Luciana:-entra a la habitación- Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Luciana que haces aquí

Luciana: nada que no puedo pasar tiempo con mi novio- lo dice juguetona

Inuyasha: ja, ja, ja que graciosa- se acerca a ella y la besa- enserio dime para que viniste- aún siguen abrazados por el beso

Luciana: Miroku dice que encontró algo extraño en la sala de baile

Inuyasha: entonces vamos- se dejan de abrazar y salen de la habitación

En la sala de baile…

Inuyasha: ya vine, Miroku que extraña cosa encontraste

Miroku: mira el piso

Luciana: el piso esta normal

Shippo: además está bien decorado

Sango: Shippo tiene razón, el piso tiene muchas flores doradas en círculos dibujadas

Miroku: las flores son lo raro

Inuyasha: porque dices eso

Miroku: ayer pase por aquí y las flores eran de otro color, tenían color violeta y ahora son doradas

Shippo: las habrán pintado

Luciana: no Shippo el monje Miroku tiene razón además si estuvieran pintadas se notaría pero no hay nada

Sango: excelencia usted cree que sea un demonio o un monstruo

Miroku: no lo sé pero habrá que investigar

Shippo: y si le preguntamos a Aneliz

Inuyasha: esa tonta se fue con el lobo sarnoso de Koga

Luciana: de seguro no la veremos en todo el día

Shippo: que les parece si vamos a la playa

Miroku: si vamos ojala veamos a esa sirena hermoso

Sango:-le tiro una cachetada a Miroku- excelencia compórtese

Inuyasha: es cierto no supimos nada de esa sirena que se transformó en humana

Luciana: entonces con más razón hay que ir a la playa a ver si no está atacando a la gente

En la playa…en lo más profundo del mar…

Ariel: Koga apúrate

Koga: espérame Aneliz- decía mientras nadaba hacia donde se dirigía ella

Ariel: Koga recuerda que en el mar soy Ariel

Koga: es cierto abecés se me olvida

Ariel: sabes me alegra que te hayas comido las algas marinas, así puedes hablar y respirar en el mar

Koga: y por cierto a donde vamos

Ariel: a donde más…vamos hacia las cuevas de coral

Koga: a es el lugar donde hay un montón de coral color dorado y violeta

Ariel: sip, además recuerda que por ser un lugar bajo el mar y desde ahí nacen las olas más grandes las cuales podemos montar (van a surfear olas)

Koga: es cierto de la cuela del coral sacamos un piedra gigante que brilla el cual podemos montar (es igual a una tabla de surfear), pero montando olas tu siempre me ganas

Ariel: por algo soy la reina de las olas y además como estoy en el mar puedo cantar sin ningún problema

Koga: es porque mientras estas en el mar tu cabello no brilla y no llama la atención de monstruos y demonios

Ariel: exacto y además hace mucho que no canto

Koga: es cierto, ¿hace mucho que no cantas?

Ariel: Koga, tu sabes que con el único que voy a ese lugar es contigo

Koga: entonces ase mucho que no vienes porque hace un mes que yo no vengo a Andalasia

Ariel: es cierto porque tardaste tanto

Koga: están apareciendo muchos demonios por todos lados así que decidí ayudar a la gente

Ariel: pero porque han aparecido

Koga: no lo sé pero siempre que veo demonios dicen _La Llama Del Dragón _eso no lo entiendo

Ariel: mira ya llegamos- señalando

En las orillas de la playa…

Shippo: oigan no hay nadie en la playa

Miroku: aunque la otra vez que vinimos tampoco había gente

Sango: que raro en todas las playas siempre hay gente

Luciana: oigan ustedes han escuchado la historia de la guerra entre los dos territorios

Inuyasha: esa no es la guerra entre el mar y la tierra

Shippo: cómo es eso que la tierra tiene forma humana y el mar también

Luciana: no, Shippo escucha…-no hablo más porque

Miroku: ustedes escuchan lo mismo que yo…es el ruido de un torbellino pero sale del mar- todos miraron en dirección al mar…

Era verdad, una ola gigante venia hacia ellos pero también estaban montando la ola Koga y Aneliz…Aneliz venia cantando ellos no notaron quienes eran por que la ola venía de lejos pero si se escuchaba el canto de Aneliz (la cancion que viene es de Barbie en una aventura de Sirenas la cancion De las olas la reina ella es búsquela en YouTube)

Aneliz:

Vengan sirenas es la ocasión  
y esta es la canción  
deslumbra, relumbra  
domina el mar que el océano vibre  
por su majestad.

Salta, inclina vuelve otra vez  
toma el rizo a tu buen también  
haz el marimar y baila como un pez  
de la olas la reina ella es  
mira como hace girar al mar  
reina de las olas es  
su corona no le quitaran  
(ahhhhhh) (su majestad es poderosa)  
alza honra  
a la reina del mar  
su estilo, su risa  
la vas admirar la envidia de quien la ve pasar  
preciosa  
hermosa  
y tan popular la envidia de quien la ve pasar.

Salta, inclina vuelve otra vez  
toma el rizo a tu buen también  
haz el marimari baila como un pez  
de la olas la reina ella es  
mira como hace girar al mar  
reina de las olas es  
su corona no le quitaran  
(ahhhhhh) (su majestad es poderosa)  
alza honra.

Al terminar la cancion, también termino la ola y ellos se tiraron al mar…en las orillas del mar la ola había inundado casi toda la orilla, cuando el mar regreso a su lugar

Inuyasha: ahí detesto el mar esa ola gigante nos aplasto

Luciana: oigan no escucharon a alguien cantar

Miroku: si es cierto

Sango: tenía una vos muy parecida a la sirena que se convirtió en humana

Shippo: oigan miren unas personas se nos acercan

Persona: muchachos malcriados que hacen en el mar- hablo una persona que tenía vestimenta de soldado

Inuyasha: no le interesa-le respondió malcriado

Persona: acaso no saben que está prohibido nadar o acercarse al mar, ahora váyanse de acá antes que los mande a la cárcel- ellos se fueron

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Koga e Inuyasha paraban peleando, también donde el monje Miroku tenía razón la sala de baile un día tenía en el piso dibujado flores doradas y al otro día tenia flores violetas dibujadas, casi a veces hablaban con Aneliz porque paraba saliendo con Koga…la reina nunca se encontraba en el castillo porque paraba viajando…el día miércoles Koga se fue para seguir peleando con los demonios que atacaban la aldea, para Inuyasha eso fue una alegría…al siguiente día 10:30 a.m. en el jardín del palacio…

Aneliz: ahí que aburrido- se recostó sobre el muro que alejaba el castillo del pueblo- desde que Koga se fue ya no puedo salir…- miro la altura del muro- pero nadie dice que no me puedo escapar…- trepo el árbol más grande que estaba pegado al muro y se escapó del castillo

Sango: Aneliz- decía mientras la buscaba

Luciana: que raro hace un rato la vi aquí

Miroku: ustedes creen que se haya escapado

Inuyasha: no resulto ser tan santa como pensábamos

Shippo: si se escapo debe de estar en el pueblo

Sango: tienes razón

Luciana: ahí que seguirla ahora que ya no está Koga el cual tenía el 100 por ciento de intención de Aneliz, ahora si le podemos hacer preguntas

Miroku: entonces vamos de una vez

En la orilla del mar 1:30 p.m.….

Sango: la buscamos por todo el pueblo y no la encontramos

Shippo: oigan ahí que meternos al mar

Luciana: no Shippo recuerda que está prohibido meterse al mar y acercársele

Inuyasha: en realidad no deberíamos de estar aquí

Miroku: oigan miren esa es esa hermosa sirena- señalando

Ariel estaba en una roca gigante donde estaba sentada con su forma de sirena y no se dio cuenta que la espiaban…de repente ella agarra su collar que tenía en el cuello y dice…- Sirena ya fui y ahora Humana será- de repente su aleta de sirena se transformó en dos piernas, se sacó el collar del cuello y lo guardo en una bolsa- listo ahora solo debo de regresar al castillo a seguir siendo la princesa…que aburrido, nadar junto con Koga era más divertido…pero ahora ya me tengo que ir….-cuando se paró y volteo vio a…

Inuyasha, Luciana, Shippo, Miroku y Sango: ¡Eres Una Sirena!

Continuara…


End file.
